Konoha High School of Terror
by NoOnis
Summary: El Instituto Konoha era una de las más prestigiosas Academias de la nación, hasta que rumores sobre apariciones fantasmales y presencias extrañas en ese lugar empezaron a recorrer las calles, siendo bautizada por los nativos "Konoha High School of Terror". Ahora, un nuevo ciclo escolar empieza ¿Será verdad lo que dicen sobre el Instituto? o ¿Serán solo rumores?. Nota: OC's
1. Prólogo

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL OF TERROR**

 **Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

 **PREFASIO:**

El Instituto Konoha, es sin duda alguna uno de los más prestigiosos Institutos en todo el País del Fuego, las exigencias a su alumnado y su sistema de Internado es único y a causa de esto, las cuotas son excesivamente altas, en pocas palabras no todos pueden entrar a este Instituto.

Sin embargo, el Instituto Konoha tiene un secreto oculto que se ha convertido en un rumor callejero de un pasado sangriento, siendo bautizada por los nativos del lugar como "Konoha High School of Terror", por las supuestas apariciones fantasmales y presencias extrañas en ese lugar que algunos de los alumnos habían afirmado ser testigos.

En ese entonces era la Mansión de un Conde conocido por sus gustos sadistas, sin embargo, siendo uno de los más adinerados y poderosos miembros de la corte de la Hoja, las personas lo pasaban por alto para codearse de tan famosa presencia.

Un día, el Conde hizo una fiesta en su mansión. Nadie podía imaginarse de lo que era capaz el Conde hasta ese día en el salón de baile. Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban hasta la más lejana vivienda. El salón se convirtió en un festín de sangre y desmembramientos humanos, siendo aquella la "fiesta" que el Conde deseaba.

Finalmente incineraron al Conde por sus fechorías y la mansión quedó abandonada y en el olvido, hasta que Hashirama Senju compró la propiedad decidido a hacer el Instituto Konoha para transmitir la voluntad del fuego.

Hashirama no pudo lograr su cometido habiendo muerto de extrañas causas, siendo dejado la misión a su nieta. Tsunade Senju, actual Directora del Colegio.

De carácter fuerte y decidida a cumplir los deseos de su abuelo. Tsunade se hizo cargo del Instituto, logrando borrar el pasado de la Mansión por algunos años; incrementando el nivel educativo y el posicionamiento del Instituto, logrando ser uno de los más prestigiosos del País.

Sin embargo, hacía dos años, un joven curioso se introdujo a la zona prohibida ―actualmente llamada la zona roja―, en donde fue el salón de baile de la Mansión. El joven murió de causas extrañas poco después, teniendo delirios sobre espectros, sombras y hasta demonios. Desde ese momento se formó la Cuadrilla Akatsuki, un grupo de jóvenes con ciertas características especiales que se encargan de la disciplina y orden del alumnado del Instituto.

A causa de los rumores y mitos que una vez afloraron siendo tachada una vez más por ese espantoso sobrenombre "Konoha High School of Terror". El año escolar anterior fue muy escaso, causando pérdidas en el Tesoro del Instituto. Por lo que este año decidieron bajar las cuotas y de esta forma volver a ser la más prestigiosa Escuela. El Instituto Konoha.

¿Qué pasará con los de nuevo ingreso? ¿Será verdad que el Instituto Konoha está maldito?

 **Nuevo Ingreso:**

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akimichi

Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Sayuri Murasaki

Alfonso Sparda

 **Segundo año:**

Neji Hyuuga

TenTen

Rock Lee

 **Akatsuki:**

Tobi Uchiha –Equipo 1 (Líder)

Zetsu –Equipo 1

Pein –Equipo 2 (Sublíder)

Konan –Equipo 2 (Secretaria)

Itachi Uchiha –Equipo 3

Kisame Hoshigaki- Equipo 3

Sasori Akatsuna –Equipo 4

Deidara- Equipo 4

Kakuzu – Equipo 5 (Tesorero)

Hidan – Equipo 5

 **Profesores:**

Kakashi Hatake -Computación

Jiraiya –Literatura

Asuma Sarutobi –Matemáticas

Gai Maito –Educación física

Kurenai Yuuhi –Lengua extranjera

Ebisu –Física

Orochimaru –Química

Shizune –Biología

Iruka –Arte

* * *

 **NA:** Hola chicos y chicas, comento antes que nada que este es un Fanfiction en conjunto con una querida amiga conocida como _Kattharina_ en esta página. Dejo su link por si alguien quiere pasarse por su perfil, tiene buenos FF para leer (pongan el link de la página de fanfiction y después lo siguiente, disculpen las molestias pero FF no deja poner el link completo ni siquiera con espacios) **/u/2194906/Kattharina**

Kattharina y yo esperamos les guste este alocado y terrorífico fic que les traemos, un poco fuera de lo común pero con mucha actitud jaja. Este fic esta siendo publicado también el ForosDZ.

Me despido de todos mandándoles muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	2. Capítulo 1- ¡Empiezan las clases!

_**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¡Empiezan las clases!**

─No te olvides de tu cepillo de dientes, en la escuela no vas a tener uno igual.

─Si madre, no me he olvidado, ya lo tengo listo.

Nuevo año, Nueva aventura, ¿Me pregunto qué sucederá este año?

Sakura Haruno alistaba sus cosas en su maleta, prendas de vestir, ropa interior, sus tenis blancos, y su infaltable cepillo de dientes, según ella para cuidar su higiene, y también como amuleto.

El claxon del autobús del colegio empezaba a tocar, lo que le causó a la peli rosa un poco de nervios, pues no conocía a nadie, pero tenía la bendita suerte que viajaría al centro de Konoha con su prima Sayuri Murasaki, suerte tendría al parecer.

Bajó las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, pues las maletas estaban sumamente pesadas, solo falta un peldaño más…se decía…¡Plas!

─Auch! ─la peli rosa se enredó con los cordones de sus zapatos y se cayó de lleno al suelo, al parecer no tendría suerte, bueno, sólo por hoy.

─Sakura-chan! ─una joven de la misma altura de Haruno, pelo castaño y un llamativo moño al costado derecho de su cabeza, cuerpo típico de una adolescente y unos hermosos ojos color violeta se sorprendió al ver tirada a su prima en el suelo, se suponía que un día anterior habían acordado dormir temprano para levantarse igual…temprano…pero es que ¡la flojera de su prima no tenía límites!, ¡vaya! eso era sumamente preocupante

─¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en el suelo?

Sakura empezó a bufar por lo bajo, y es que no soportaba las preguntas medias…extrañas de su prima, pero se conocían demasiado bien, sabía que sus preguntas eran sin intención alguna.

─Nada interesante, fíjate que estoy mirando cuantas hormiguitas pasan por mi lado ─se expresó con burla.

─Si claro y yo soy Hashirama Senju ─La ayudó a levantarse.

─Si sabes que me acabo de caer, ¿entonces por qué preguntas?

─Pues, te vi tirada en el suelo y conociéndote…

─¡Ya!…tenemos que irnos Sayuri ¡El carro nos deja! ─Ambas jovencitas se dirigían atropelladamente, cada una jalando sus trastes, la madre de Sakura con los ojos llorosos se despedía a lo lejos mirando como ambas niñas, que ya no lo eran en realidad, habían crecido demasiado rápido, aún recordaba cuando las féminas se embarraban de sustancias dudosas, y como ella y su hermana pasaban toda la tarde tratando de quitarles el asqueroso olor, pues aunque quisiera negarlo, juntas eran dinamita…

.

─ _¡_ _He dicho que te irás y punto!_

─ _Pero padre no necesito estudios, puedo ir directamente a…_

─ _No tengo preferencias con nadie Naruto, por última vez te lo repito, asume tu responsabilidad como hijo_

Sentado en la banca del colegio Konoha más conocido como "Konoha High School of Terror" un joven rubio rememoraba lo que hace dos horas discutía con su progenitor, si bien fue algo incómodo sacar de quicio a su padre, de alguna manera Minato tenía razón, debía tener alguna responsabilidad, que sea el heredero del imperio Uzumaki no quería decir que todo lo tendría fácil.

Tiraba algunas piedras al césped inmenso del patio, aburrido, solitario, había venido muy temprano, y no conocía a nadie, seguía tirando más piedras, tiró una última piedra pero lamentablemente esta no llegó a aterrizar, si no que impactó contra la cabeza de uno de los estudiantes, una chica al parecer, una joven de ojos perlados, pelo azulado de unos cinco centímetros menos de la estatura del muchacho, se sobaba la cabeza dirigiéndose al joven rubio, y parecía que no estaba para nada contenta de que le hayan lanzado una piedra.

Naruto se levantó alarmado de la banca y se acercó a la muchacha.

─¡Lo siento! –hizo un ademán de disculpa.

−¡Me…me duele! ─Hinata estaba dispuesta a decirle todo su mundo al joven Uzumaki, pero al verlo, se olvidó a que había venido, el dolor era insoportable, no se puede comparar una piedra con una bola de papel.

─¡Lo siento, en verdad! ─Observó su cabellera azulada y se acercó─, déjame ayudarte.

─S-si ─¡Demonios! ¡Maldita tartamudez! No sirvió de nada tantos meses de terapia para vencer la timidez.

Naruto dirigió a la joven Hyuga a la banca donde se encontraba antes, se sentaron y fue entonces donde le empezó a masajear la zona enrojecida.

Naruto pasaba desapercibido lo que Hinata estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Pues ella estaba totalmente enrojecida, si rojo se le podía nombrar el tono que tenía en el rostro.

Cinco minutos interminables pasaron para que el muchacho con toda la calidez del mundo le sonriera y le dijera que el pequeño accidente no pasaría a mayores.

Hinata agradecida asintió, recogió su maleta que estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, volteó dispuesta a irse pero Naruto se lo impidió.

─¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre! ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¿¡Y tú!? ─le sonrió.

Hinata sonrojada le respondió:

─Soy Hi…Hinata Hyuga y soy de primer año.

─¡Oh qué bien! yo también soy de primer año, deja esas maletas ¡Te ayudo! ─el energético muchacho mostró su caballerosidad para con la joven y por unos instantes se olvidó del asunto familiar que lo tenía muy tenso.

.

"La tortura negra" un seudónimo que fijaron los alumnos más antiguos de Konoha al imponente portón de la entrada, muy cierta a decir verdad ya que la "tortura" de cada estudiante en cualquier rincón de la tierra era estudiar.

Sakura Haruno y Sayuri Murasaki corrían como un par de locas tirando al desafortunado transeúnte que se cruzaba en sus caminos, el autobús (para sus malas suertes) se había averiado en pleno camino, así como la pareja de jovencitas muchos alumnos tuvieron que correr para que las puertas del colegio no se cerraran en sus narices.

Milímetros…milímetros faltaban para que la puerta cerrase, Sayuri (usando su audacia) lanzó la maleta entre la cerradura del portón y por suerte las puertas no cerraron, y la afortunada Sayuri, su prima y los demás tardones pudieron pasar salvándose del…

─¡Castigadas! –Un tipo alto totalmente encapuchado, vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas en toda la capa, pelo negro, ojeras pronunciadas, ojos color ónix, sumamente alto y que era dueño de un cuerpo muy bien dotado, sacaba el tintero de su bolsillo derecho y una hoja de papel, de quien sabe dónde lo habrá sacado.

─Pe-pero, el auto se averió y recién hemos llegado…−se trataba de excusar Sayuri.

─¡Me parece injusto! ¡Acabamos de llegar! somos nuevas en esto, al menos debería de tener un poco de consideración con nosotras! –refunfuñaba la peli rosa.

─Nada de excusas, supongo que sus padres leyeron las normas de la institución, y debieron de abstenerse a las consecuencias.

─Este emo, nos quiere malograr el día Sakura –le susurró a su prima.

─Pues, no debes negar que está para violarlo.

─¡No me digas! ¡Ya extrañaba que dijeras eso!

De pronto sonó que arrancaban hojas, volvieron a mirar a superior y este les estampó un par de hojas para cada una.

─¿¡Que es esto!? –exclamó Sayuri.

─¿Dos? –preguntó Sakura.

─Sí, dos, su indisciplina debe ser corregida desde ya, en este colegio no queremos alumnos que incumplan la normas.

─Vaya día ─se lamentó la peli rosa.

Itachi Uchiha observó a Sakura Haruno y a Sayuri Murasaki, ambas eran unas jóvenes muy simpáticas, pero muy mal educadas, y eso era lo que la hastiaba a Itachi a tal punto de hacerles la vida imposible, pero algo había en ellas, que solo él lo dejó pasar, después tendría tiempo para conocerlas mejor.

Al parecer este par les traería graves problemas, pero era un Uchiha y como tal, tarde o temprano se haría respetar.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno chicos, Kattharina y yo hemos decidido dejarles por aquí el primer capítulo. Esperamos que les guste :D

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Les mandamos muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

¡Adiosin!


	3. Capítulo 2- Bienvenidos

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Bienvenidos"**

Se dirigieron al cuarto compartido donde pasarían la mayor parte de su vida estudiantil. Al abrir la puerta, un amplio espacio con cuatro paredes blancas se impuso ante ellas; una ventada relativamente grande se incrustaba en una de las paredes ―para ser más específicos la frontal―, era un ambiente estéril, con solo dos camas con sábanas blancas.

Sayuri se dirigió hasta la ventana y sonrió. Al menos la vista era buena, un panorama hacia el jardín del Instituto. Los grandes árboles que seguramente tenían varios años ahí, algunas flores se cernían por el jardín recién cortado.

―Hay que desempacar, no quiero que nos vuelvan a castigar por llegar tarde al discurso de bienvenida de la Directora ―comentó Sakura.

―¡Que fastidio! ―se acercó hasta el colchón y se dejó caer―. Maldito emo-zombi ¿Quién se cree que es? Me las va a pagar

De pronto Sakura estalló en risa y Sayuri la miró con el rostro de pocos amigos.

―¿Emo-zombi? ―preguntó divertida la de cabellos rosas.

―Sí, ¿No has visto ese carácter y esas ojeras tan prominentes? Parece un zombi y un emo

―Sí, sí, muy emo, muy zombi y muy maldito pero… ¡está buenísimo!

Sayuri se cruzó de brazos al escuchar a su prima decir tal estupidez.

―¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan fastidiosa?

―Desde siempre

―Sí, lo olvidaba

Después de su pequeña plática, las primas comenzaron a desempacar las maletas, que resultaba haber sido todo un desafío.

.

Para Ino Yamanaka, asistir con sus amigos de la infancia al Instituto Konoha era una tortura. Los dos hombres solo pensaban en dos cosas: comida y descansar. No podía hacer nada interesante con ellos en esa escuela maldita. Shikamaru solo dejaba de ver las nubes para jugar shogi como un anciano y Chouji solo paraba de comer para hablar. ¡Qué año le iba a esperar a Ino Yamanaka!

Se dirigía hacia el Auditorio junto con sus amigos, aunque ellos iban mucho más atrás divagando como siempre.

El camino de piedra serpenteaba por el amplio jardín del Instituto, a unos metros más adelante comenzaba un espacio de cemento en donde se encontraba de pie, la estructura del Auditorio. Con unas columnas romanas sosteniendo el techo del atrio al final de los anchos escalones. Ahí podían verse la pululación de los alumnos vestidos con el uniforme a pesar de ser domingo. Pero a causa de ser una orden oficial de la Directora, estaban obligados a ir uniformados.

Aún, pensando en la ruina de su año escolar; entre sus cavilaciones mentales, la chica rubia no se percató de la persona frente a ella hasta que chocó contra alguien, lo que provocó que saliera de sus pensamientos y retrocediera unos pasos.

―Empezamos el año y ya hay accidentes ¡Hum!―dijo alguien con un toque de drama.

Ino observó a dos chicos con capas negras que eran adornadas por nubes rojas. Ya había oído hablar de los Akatsuki, el grupo que se encargaba del orden y la disciplina del lugar, quienes eran estudiantes del mismo Instituto.

Mientras el rubio de cola alta hablaba sobre la irresponsabilidad del alumnado hoy en día. El otro chico a su lado con un aspecto frío y desalmado, de ojos color miel y cabello rojizo revuelto le entregó una hoja de color amarillento, y con la misma indiferencia se fue.

―¿Sasori-danna? ―volteó hacia todos los lugares posibles hasta que miró fijamente a Ino―. ¡¿Qué hiciste con Sasori-danna?!

―Se fue por allá ―señaló a su izquierda―, y me dejó esto ―enseñó el papel amarillo de castigo.

―Oh, ya veo… no te metas en más problemas chica rubia ―sentenció señalándola con su dedo índice antes de ir rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su compañero― ¡Espere Sasori-danna!

Ino los miró sorprendida, el extraño compartimiento del buscador del orden y la disciplina, parecía ser él quien rompía las reglas con su escandaloso griterío.

―¿Qué fue todo eso Ino? ―preguntó el chico con una coleta sobre su cabeza. Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

―Me dieron un reporte

―¡Qué problemático! Mejor vamos al Auditorio Chouji, no quiero meterme en problemas como Ino

.

Dentro del Auditorio, los murmullos del alumnado parecían lúgubres cánticos que resonaban en un eco por todo el atrio. La araña que colgaba desde el centro del techo inclinado, iluminaba toda la sala con una luz esplendorosa y en el escenario, varias luces apuntaban hacia el micrófono desde el bajo techo.

Para algunos como: Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, su mejor amigo Lee y su novia TenTen ya era familiar aquel espectáculo.

Sin embargo, para los de nuevo ingreso. La "bienvenida" era algo sumamente reciente, en ninguna escuela presentaban a los maestros en una junta como esa; al menos en ninguna en la que hayan estado.

Por otro lado Sasuke Uchiha mantenía distancia con todo el alumnado. Estando de pie en una de las esquinas del Atrio, observando a sus compañeros en esa infernal Escuela. Si fuese por él nunca hubiera entrado ahí, sin embargo su padre lo obligó a asistir para seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y miembro de Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha.

Konan y Pain cuidaban junto con el Equipo 5 ―conformado por Kakuzu y Hidan― la entrada del Auditorio, manteniendo el orden mientras entraban todos los alumnos al lugar, siendo otros equipos quienes vigilaban por dentro. Cerca de ahí, Itachi y Kisame hacían un recorrido rutinario por los dormitorios. Dos chicas bastante escandalosas salieron del edificio.

―¡Te dije que te apuraras Sayuri! ―gritó una chica de cabellos rosados.

―Ya lo sé Sakura pero mi maleta era un desastre, lo siento

―Discúlpate después, hay que apresurarnos, no quiero otro reporte ―Sakura se adelantó unos pasos, cuando no notó la presencia de Sayuri volteó―. ¿Sayuri?, ¿Sayuri?

―¡Aquí estoy! ―salió del jardín con una carretilla― Te compensaré la tardanza ―le guiñó el ojo a su prima y la sentó casi a la fuerza en su transporte.

.

―¿Oh? ¿No son las chicas que reportaste esta mañana? ―preguntó Hoshigaki mostrando su puntiaguda dentadura―, Sí que son revoltosas Itachi-san ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Castigarlas por supuesto, sin embargo esperaré al momento adecuado

Kisame sonrió complacido.

―Itachi-san quiere dejar que su presa piense que esquivó las garras de su cazador, solo para que caiga en su trampa… Interesante

Sakura incrustaba sus dedos al borde de la carretilla roja, implorando a Sayuri que parara; pero conociendo a su prima: mientras más rogara, más se ensañaría con continuar.

Podía divisar el Auditorio, a solo unos metros de distancia detrás de la biblioteca, por el camino serpenteado de cemento cuando un empujón a la carreta provocó que se tambaleara, casi cayendo al suelo. El quejido de Sayuri era casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero ella conocía ese sonido de su prima la cabeza hueca.

―¿Qué haces en el suelo? ―puso ambas manos en su cintura e inclinó su cuerpo.

―Eso no es justo, copiona

Sakura carcajeó tanto que le comenzó a doler el estómago.

―¿Te lastimaste?

―Noup, estoy bien ―se incorporó sacudiendo su falda.

―Tu rodilla dice lo contrario ―señaló el lugar―, está sangrando bastante

―No es nada, vámonos que sino la señorita "no quiero otro reporte" tendrá otro reporte

Sakura bufó.

―Que chiste tan malo

―¡Cierra la boca Sakura!

―¡Vaya, vaya! ―una voz burlona se escuchó al lado de ellas e instintivamente ambas voltearon.

Inspeccionaron al hombre robusto y fornido de pies a cabeza; su estatura era bastante alta, midiendo casi un metro noventa. Cabello azulado en forma de punta, ojos pequeños y saltones, con una sonrisa llena de mofa en donde unos dientes pequeños y afilados se mostraban.

―¿Qué hace un tiburón aquí? ¿Te perdiste? El Mar está hacia esa dirección, aunque debo decirte que para cuando llegues, quizás y hayas muerto de deshidratación

―Tienes razón Sayuri, parece un tiburón ―dijo corroborando el parecido, la de cabellos castaños asintió la cabeza repetidamente, satisfecha por su comentario.

―Que niñitas tan irritantes ―apretó su puño Kisame―, parece que deberé darles una lección de modales

―Calma Kisame

Un hombre con capa negra adornada por nubes rojas hizo su aparición al lado del robusto hombre.

―¡Es el emo-zombi! ―chilló Sayuri señalando al chico.

―¿Oh? ¿Emo-zombie? Creo que esta chiquilla le pone apodo a todo lo que ve ―Kisame decidió hacer un experimento―. ¿Y a ella? ―señaló a Sakura.

―¿Sakura? ―meditó un segundo― Ella es la señorita pelos de chicle

―¡Cállate machorra!

―¿A quién le dices machorra? ―la encaró.

―A ti, a quien más… ni modos que al Chico tiburón o al emo-zombi

―Cállate tú, señorita pelos de chicle

―¿De nuevo pelos de chicle? ¿No tienes un apodo más original?

Mientras Kisame se deleitaba con la discusión por cual apodo era más original, a Itachi le estaba colmando la paciencia esas dos chiquillas ¡Y apenas comenzaba el año! ¿Cómo iba a soportar todo un año de ese escándalo? Esas dos no podían ser solamente castigadas, tenían que adiestrarlas completamente.

―¡Silencio! ―tanto Sakura como Sayuri cerraron la boca.

Kisame miró extrañado al Uchiha, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado gritar, ni en las situaciones más desesperantes, esas dos de a poco le estaban comenzando a caer bien. Itachi sacó su libreta de sanciones y bolígrafo. Escribió rápidamente y se los entregó respectivamente a las chicas.

―No quiero protestas ―sentenció― Señorita Haruno, Señorita Murasaki fue nuevamente un gusto

Y de esa forma los miembros de Akatsuki desaparecieron, ambas se miraron estupefactas ¿un gusto? Se preguntaron mentalmente y las primas leyeron en voz alta el papel que les fue entregado.

" _Castigadas hasta nuevo aviso, detención total. Después de clases presentarse en el salón de castigos en el aula A-0. Si se les ocurre escapar serán severamente sancionadas"_

.

En el Auditorio todo sonido había sido acallado al avistar como los profesores que desfilaban por el escenario hasta los asientos preparados para ellos.

Finalmente la Directora se dirigió al pódium con el logo del Instituto y comenzó el discurso de Bienvenida a los alumnos, presentando a los profesores, dando indicaciones sobre las clases y las aulas; sobre las reglas del Instituto y las represalias, así como la función de Akatsuki.

―Está prohibido el acceso a la zona roja del Instituto ―dijo la Directora en forma de sentencia―, cualquiera que sea emboscado husmeando o en los alrededores en los alrededores, será severamente castigado

Más que por los relatos sobre aquella zona, el rostro desfigurado de la Directora así como su voz tétrica asustó a más de uno. De un momento a otro volvió a suavizarse para decir:

―Sin más preámbulos, sean bienvenidos al Instituto Konoha

Cuando la Directora Tsunade se alejó del micrófono en el escenario, un sonido cristalino comenzó a azorar algunos de los jóvenes presentes. Ino, Shikaru y Chouji se preguntaban entre sí, de dónde provenía ese sonido tan chillón; mientras que Sasuke miraban a su alrededor disimuladamente desde su asiento.

Naruto se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente preguntándose que era ese sonido mientras que Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares. Kiba olfateó con su desarrollado sentido y Shino parecía saber la causa de ese sonar.

Algunos otros miraban a sus alrededores sin notar algún cambio en el ambiente, sin embargo, el sonido se hacía más penetrante. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el techo del Auditorio y se sobresaltó, haló la manga de la camisa a Sayuri, cosa que a la misma Sayuri le extrañó pues Sakura había estado tan enojada por el castigo que la ignoraba completamente.

―¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, frunció el entrecejo y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba clavada la de Sakura.

Sayuri ahogó un gritito al percatarse de dónde provenía ese molesto sonido. La gran araña que seguramente pesaría casi una tonelada, se balanceaba de un lado a otro despavoridamente, azotando los hilos de cristales cortados que colgaban de la estructura.

Lo más espeluznante era que no había ventanas en el Atrio y las grandes compuertas del Auditorio estaban completamente cerradas.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de "KHSOT" Kattharina y yo estamos agradecidas por la buena recepción de esta historia y esperamos que siga siendo de su agrado.

 **genesis.-** ¡Hola! Sí, es una historia diferente a las demás, pues es lo que Kattharina y yo queríamos hacer, algo fuera de lo común, pero te puedo asegurar que esta historia va a tener de todo, así que esperamos seguir leyéndote. Muchos saludos!

Queremos agradecer por sus hermosos comentarios a _**... Tendo-Pain6,**_ _ **Adrit126, genesis...**_ lo apreciamos mucho.

También queremos agradecer a aquellos que han agregado a sus favoritos/follow a esta historia y a quienes leen en anónimo.

Les mandamos muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!

PD. No olviden entrar al perfil de Kattharina si quieren leer buenas historias.


	4. Capítulo 3- El candelabro

**AUTORAS: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"El candelabro"**

Las luces entonces empezaron a encenderse y apagarse. El ambiente empezó a bajar de temperatura casi instantáneamente y el público presente, así como los profesores y demás personal administrativo de la escuela miraban hacia el enorme candelabro en forma de araña que se mecía de un lado al otro, como si les estuviera haciendo señas de dónde provenían los molestos chillidos.

El auditorio del colegio de Konoha era sin duda uno de los más hermosos establecimientos del país. Sus estructuras de mármol talladas en el año 1825 quedaban relucientes e intactas como si recién hubieran sido hechas, el gran arco que se encontraba en la parte superior del escenario bordeadas con oro, era lo que más resaltaba, también se podía observar escenas de seres alados y santos, al centro de éste un ángel guardián custodiaba el recinto.

Deslumbraba la obra de arte hecha por el hombre, la modernidad y la elegancia envolvían el auditorio. Las butacas y pabellones todos limpios y relucientes, daban inicio a lo que sería un año escolar que podría ser…para muchos…terrorífico.

Al parecer Konoha High School tenía todo para ser la mejor institución educativa del país, pero hay cosas que inevitablemente ocurren, cosas… muy extrañas e inexplicables…

Una mancha negra de aproximadamente 1.20 de longitud se encontraba impregnada en el candelabro, cosa que les causó terror a las primas.

─¿Viste? ─Habló la joven peli rosa.

─Sí, pero no entiendo ¿qué demonios es eso? ─Murasaki estaba totalmente extrañada y qué decir de aterrorizada, esa extraña presencia al parecer era el causante de todas las situaciones paranormales que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento.

La sombra oscura no tenía forma, era como una mancha que había sido derramada en el suelo, en este caso: el techo. Se movía ágilmente en el candelabro y hacía un buen camuflaje en el objeto, pues casi nadie se había enterado de su presencia.

El candelabro era uno de los más codiciados tesoros que existían en aquella escuela, sus extensiones de cristal daban forma a una escalofriante y enorme araña que por lo menos pesaba una tonelada, también aparte de su escalofriante forma destacaba también su resplandor, ya que iluminaba casi a todo el auditorio por sí solo.

En el escenario, Kakashi Hatake seguía los movimientos del ente fantasmal. La cosa negra se mecía al compás del candelabro, como si de una pieza de tango estuvieran practicando ambos.

El semblante del hombre que poseía unos raros cabellos plateados, no se inmutaba para nada, sin embargo su colega de al lado empezaba a gritar y a desesperarse. Hatake miraba de soslayo al señor que poseía un peinado en forma de hongo, el tipo empezaba a colmarle la paciencia, ¿¡Es que nunca se iba a callar!?

─¡No! Dios mío, ¡la llama de mi juventud no debe apagarse! ¡Me falta mucho por vivir!

─¡Cierra la boca Gai! Se supone que debemos mantener la calma, ¡somos docentes y debemos dar el ejemplo! ─Una irritada Kurenai le daba algunos jalones y pellizcadas al escandaloso profesor, Kakashi meneó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

─No sé ustedes…─ambos maestros voltearon a verlo─. Pero hay otra presencia a parte de nosotros, que no es de este mundo…─Hatake se cruzó de brazos y su mirada fija al techo fue seguida por ambos adultos, y fue entonces que cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados.

─Debemos decírselo a Tsunade-Sama ─corroboró Kurenai.

─Cuando se acabe este alboroto, por ahora debemos quedarnos aquí ─se expresó Kakashi.

Por otro lado Tsunade Senju y Shizune, su mano derecha, estaban atónitas observando el terrorífico vaivén del monumental iluminado.

─Ese candelabro…─murmuró Tsunade─. Mandaré a que le den mantenimiento.

─Tsu…Tsunade-sama ─dijo con temor su ayudante.

─¿Que sucede Shizune?

─Mire ahí arriba ─le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba el ente.

Lady Tsunade solo apartó la mirada y rápidamente intentó buscar con la vista a Pain y Konan, el susodicho también la observó y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que el controlaría la situación.

Los miembros de Akatsuki intentaban mantener la calma y así despreocupar al alumnado que corría despavorido de un lugar a otro, Tobi y Konan informaban a todos los miembros de Akatsuki que se pusieran en cada rincón del salón, dos en cada esquina, medio y centro, ya que los alumnos no podrían salir ante el "movimiento sísmico".

Un pergamino apareció en la mano de cada miembro, sabían que era un comunicado de sus superiores, esta situación se le había ido de las manos.  
Para Azuma Sarutobi, era un problema que debería resolverlo Tsunade, solo atinó a revolverse en su asiento y calar uno de los diez cigarrillos que había consumido en todo el día.

Así como Sakura y Sayuri, también Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se pusieron a salvo debajo de las butacas del esplendoroso auditorio.

─¡Esto es sumamente problemático! ─habló con cierta incomodidad Shikamaru.

─Ni que lo digas…─respondió Chouji.

─Esto me da miedo, no quiero morir

─No te preocupes Ino, todo saldrá bien, además estás con nosotros nada malo te pasará –trató de reconfortarla Chouji.

Tsunade Senju habló por el micrófono tratando de calmar a la turba estudiantil que trataba de salir despavoridamente del salón.

─¡Calma!...Todo está bien, quédense donde están…no va a pasar na…

El vaivén del candelabro cesó y fue entonces cuando los cristales que adornaban el objeto empezaron a temblar, así como las estructuras del establecimiento.

Tanto Sayuri como Sakura no se podían explicar que cosa ocurría, ambas se abrazaron y se pusieron a buen recaudo, así como los demás asistentes del auditorio.

─Es…Es un pequeño movimiento telúrico ─habló con un fingida serenidad la superior─, pasará, sólo mantengan la calma.

De pronto todo se oscureció.

Debajo de las butacas del salón ambas muchachas empezaron a temblar y a aferrarse mutuamente como si la vida dependiera de ello, la más afectada de ambas jóvenes era Sakura, la muchacha desde muy pequeña sufría de una fobia: la oscuridad. Empezó a sollozar y acurrucarse mucho más a su prima que no solamente debía mantenerse fuerte para transmitirle seguridad sino también agudizar al máximo sus sentidos, pues estaba muy segura que había divisado un espectro donde se encontraba el candelabro.

La directora, sin embargo se mantenía serena, sabía que tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir, aunque era muy escéptica en ese aspecto, tenía conciencia de lo que ocurría y de lo que ocurrió hace varios años.

─¡Abre la maldita puerta! ─exclamaba el chico de la arcilla.

─¡Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer Deidara! ─dijo Kisame intentando sacar el enorme seguro que salvaguardaba el establecimiento.

─¡Demonios te demoras un culo! Traiga para acá…─lo empujó y empezó a forzar la cerradura de fierro negro que atravesaba todo el portón.

─¡Como quieres que abra si no veo absolutamente nada!

─Uhm…

Tobi había ordenado a todos sus miembros distintas funciones, especialmente a Deidara y al joven tiburón, abrir la puerta es la acción más desesperada que se podría hacer, al menos para miles de alumnos que estaban en una oscuridad total.

Una amontonadora de chiquillos desesperados salieron atropelladamente, ni bien vieron la puerta abierta, empezaron a correr como si fueran almas que se las lleva el diablo.

Tanto Sayuri como Sakura no se habían enterado que el ochenta por ciento del alumnado había salido y ese mismo porcentaje tampoco se había dado cuenta que un espectro rondaba las instalaciones.

De igual forma Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga abrazados entre sí debajo de los cuantiosos asientos tampoco se habían dado por enterados.

La plana docente estaba cegada por la oscuridad, la puerta se cerró; pensando ambos miembros de Akatsuki que todo la chiquillada había sido evacuada.

Pensarán ustedes que los docentes también querían salir despavoridos, pero estaban tan acostumbrados, que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de salir.

Esta situación era una de las muchas que estos maestros habían presenciado, tanto como Akatsuki y los demás, el temblor cesó, pero la oscuridad todavía no se iba, la tremolación de los cristales del candelabro seguían zumbando.

El grupo de Akatsuki se acercó hábilmente hasta el escenario donde se encontraban la planilla del colegio.

Itachi Uchiha ya había captado a la presencia, hizo un salto y ya se encontraba en el candelabro, ambos ojos del joven se volvieron rojos. Un trío de comas empezaron a girar circularmente al borde de ambas pupilas.

─Amateratsu ─dijo y el ojo izquierdo del muchacho empezó a sangrar, fue entonces que las luces volvieron. Definitivamente el ente se había ido.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, Tobi mostraba preocupación.

─Sabemos que esto ha pasado muchas veces, señores ─miraba a cada uno de los docentes.

El candelabro por la antigüedad empezó a desprenderse poco a poco del techo.

─Yuki espérate un segundo, no es tiempo de estar recogiendo cosas, estamos atrapadas aquí ─exclamó una muchacha de ojos color miel, cabello color rojizo, y como los tantos alumnos de Konoha High vestía el uniforme distintivo del instituto.

Los cristales poco a poco empezaron a caer por diversas partes del auditorio.

Tanto como los docentes y el Akatsuki eran ajenos de lo que ocurría hasta que un grito desgarrador azotó cada pared del Auditorio.

─¡Yuki! ─exclamó la joven que estaba al lado de la muchacha.

El candelabro sucumbió al no poder soportar el movimiento, el ente al parecer era poderoso.

Los años le pasaron factura al descomunal objeto y los cristales se desprendieron, regándose por todo el lugar, también había sangre impregnándose en la alfombra, tan roja y tan viva como la joven hacia unos minutos. Yuki estaba tirada en el suelo, una de las tantas punzas del candelabro se había incrustado a la altura del pulmón izquierdo de la joven.

Agonizante la joven en esos momentos dirigió su mirada suplicante a la de su mejor amiga.

─Kimi…─Apenas y se oía su voz.

─Yuki, no te preocupes, Akatsuki ya está aquí ─En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto como la plana docente y el grupo de "orden y disciplina" estaban en el lugar del accidente.

─¡Abran paso! ─Shizune se abría camino de entre los testigos para socorrer a la desafortunada muchacha─, sé medicina, eso la puedo salvar ─se agachó a la altura de la joven y de ambas manos empezaron a brotar un humo verdoso, como si fuera un aura pero este solo bordeaba sus manos.

Mientras tanto Itachi Uchiha se acercaba a Kakashi Hatake.

─Kakashi-sensei…─le habló con una voz ronca que lo caracterizaba.

El aludido sólo volteó e inconscientemente se tocó la gran cicatriz que trazaba casi toda la cara desde la ceja izquierda hasta el final de la mejilla.

─Tenemos que hablar…─el Uchiha miró con seriedad a su colega de trabajo, y se alejaron un poco del accidente.

─¡Yuki tienes que ser fuerte!... ─le decía Kurenai.

─¡Vamos Yuki! ¡No me dejes! ─hablaba Kimi sollozando.

Yuki respiraba con dificultad y de pronto su vista se empezó a nublar, agarró fuertemente la mano de su mejor amiga, mirándole con una paz y una calma que Kimi nunca había visto en la mirada de la joven. Yuki le sonrió y fue entonces que dejó de respirar.

El semblante de Shizune era de decepción, meneó la cabeza dándose por vencida, nada pudo hacer para salvarle la vida.

Kimi se aferró a Yuki y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Shizune y Kurenai solo observaban con tristeza cómo una vida había sido arrebatada.

El pedazo de cristal había rasgado su corazón destrozándole parte del órgano, no tuvo las herramientas necesarias para detener la hemorragia, era decepcionante.

Sakura y los demás jóvenes que todavía se encontraban en el salón observaban aterrorizados el círculo de profesores donde se encontraba el cadáver de la desafortunada muchacha y los llantos de la muchacha Kimi.

La pelirosa sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a levantarse y salir corriendo.

─¡¿Sakura que haces?! ─le hablaba bajo la joven de ojos violeta.

─Tenemos que irnos, ¡Debemos avisar a todos los chicos que este lugar está maldito! ─se levantó y empezó a correr…hasta que se chocó con un pecho fornido y de pronto unos fuertes brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura.

─De aquí no sales pequeña…─Una voz muy ronca y madura le susurraba por la oreja, acto que estremeció a la joven.

Tobi y los demás ya habían identificado a todos los alumnos que no habían podido salir del auditorio:

Sakura Haruno  
Sayuri Murasaki  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Hinata Hyuga  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Neji Hyuga  
Ino Yamanaka  
Chouji Akimichi  
Shikamaru Nara  
Kimi Kaneda  
Y la fallecida Yuki Suzuki

La Directora Tsunade Senju se acercó a Tobi y le susurró:

─Procura que esto quede en el anonimato

La reputación de la escuela una vez más estaba en juego. Tanto Tsunade Senju como los demás presentes estaban conscientes de lo que acaba de ocurrir. La muerte de esa chica no podría ser ocultada por mucho tiempo.

Lo que nadie en el Auditorio sabía, era que el responsable que aquella aparición pertenecía a uno de ellos y queen ese momento, estaría disfrutando de tan satisfactoria escena.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos y todas! Bueno, unos días atrasadita porque estuve ocupada a morir pero finalmente subí el capítulo. Kattharina y yo estamos super agradecidas por la recepción de esta historia y esperamos que siga creciendo y les siga gustando.

 **genesis.-** Jajajaja si, son todo un chiste esos personajes. Y bueno, ya sabes como son las personas en general, si les dices que no hagan algo lo hacen, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, te mandamos muchos saludos!

Kattahrina y yo agradecemos a _**...**_ _ **genesis,** **Adrit126, Tendo-Pain6...** _ por sus lindos comentarios, mandamos un saludo y agradecimiento a aquellos que leen esta historia en anónimo así como aquellos que le dan follow/favorito.

Esperamos que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Les mandamos muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos a todos ustedes.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	5. Capítulo 4- Desvanecido

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattherina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"Desvanecido"**

TenTen y Rock Lee habían corrido tan desesperadamente cuando las compuertas fueron abiertas que no pudieron detener a Neji cuando en un acto de audacia o lo que otros considerarían más estupidez regresó al Auditorio. Pero ninguno de ellos conocía a Neji. Su deber era proteger a su prima Hinata así que, al no vislumbrarla entre la multitud regresó por ella abriéndose paso en el despavorido trote del alumnado.

―¡Neji! ―gritó TenTen al ver desaparecer a la persona que le gustaba entre la multitud.

El joven Hyuga escaneó el salón. Estaba de suerte, los Akatsuki estaban tan concentrados en un gran candelabro que no se habían percatado de su presencia en el Auditorio. Se dirigió hasta las bancas del extremo izquierdo y justo debajo estaba su prima junto con un chico rubio.

―Hinata ―susurró al momento que tomó su brazo.

La joven de cabellos azulados dio un salto al sentir el frío tacto de Neji sobre su hombro. La pálida Hinata suspiro de alivio al divisar a su primo.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí Hinata

―¿Quién es este tipo tan extraño? ―frunció el ceño Naruto.

Neji ignoró completamente al rubio, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sacar a su prima de ese lugar. Jaló su cuerpo gentilmente hasta incorporarlo completamente. Justo en ese momento, el Auditorio comenzó a temblar y tanto Neji como Hinata y Naruto giraron su rostro hacia el gigantesco candelabro que se mecía con más fiereza. Un Akatsuki se encontraba justo arriba, y unas llamas negras consumieron al etéreo ser.

Cuando finalmente Neji recobró su conciencia, empezó a correr, halando a Hinata. Un grito desgarrador provocó que la chica se asustara y tropezara con uno de los escalones, la voz de una chica vociferaba incesantemente mientras otra sollozaba. Los segundos se hicieron minutos y cuando se dieron cuenta, un Akatsuki se encontraba frente a ellos.

Las compuertas emitieron un chirrido estruendoso y escalofriante al cerrarse, sonido que les causo escalofríos y les puso la piel de gallina a los alumnos de primer año.

Sakura miraba asombrada al hombre que la tenía presa por la cintura. Trataba de zafarse pero ese hombre de cabellos plateados era muy fuerte.

―De nada sirve que gastes fuerzas ―profirió el hombre con la máscara de gripe, teniendo la mirada fija en el escenario.

―¡Suéltame!

―Lo siento Sakura, pero no es posible en este momento

―¡Que me sueltes! ―la de ojos verdes estaba a punto de mordisquear el brazo de ese hombre cuando escuchó los gritos de su prima.

Entonces la vio. Amarrada por hilos desde los pies hasta los hombros, siendo cargada por el fornido Kisame como un costal de papas.

―¡Bájame bastardo tiburón! ―se zangoloteaba frenéticamente, asestándole una que otra patada en el estómago―. ¡Que me bajes he dicho! ―gritó para después morder el tonificado hombro de Kisame.

―¿Oh? Me hiciste cosquillas chiquillas, me agradan las de alma fuerte y viva como tú

―¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! sabe a pescado ―escupió varias veces―, odio el pescado ―el nauseabundo sabor le dio ganas de vomitar.

―Se nota que son familiares ―dijo el platinado a Sakura cuando la colocó en el asiento.

Sakura observó como los Akatsukis sentaban a la fuerza a varios alumnos y preguntó el por qué les estarían haciendo eso; entonces divisó partes del candelabro roto y el cuerpo de una joven atravesado por un cristal, desvió la mirada rápidamente. Sakura escaneó el Auditorio desde ese ángulo, para encontrar la mejor ruta de salida.

Sakura corrió fuera del escenario.

―¡Oye!

―Déjenos esto a nosotros Profesor Hatake ―Tobi extendió un brazo impidiendo que Kakashi persiguiera a la chica―, Sasori

―Entendido

Sasori movía sus dedos con destreza, como si estuviera tocando un piano imaginario frente a él. Pero si prestaras la debida atención, podrías percatarte que un muy leve resplandor era emitido de sus dedos. La habilidad especial de Sasori no Akasuna: El marionetismo. Hilos transparentes salían de sus dedos y habían arrastrado los cuerpos de todos los inmiscuidos en ese asunto. Los alumnos estaba atados con el mismo hilo, tan delgado para no poder percibirlo y tan fuerte como para soportar a un elefante.

Los hilos habían recorrido el lugar fugazmente y se enrollaron en el pie de Sakura. Ella sintió un jalón que provocó cayera sobre su pecho, siendo arrastrado su cuerpo por una fuerza invisible que la regresó a su asiento en el escenario.

―¡Sakura! ―gritó al ver cómo era arrastrada― Desgraciados, ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ―vociferó Sayuri antes de taparle la boca.

―Pain, ya sabes que hacer

―Por supuesto ―contestó el de cabellos naranjas, acercándose a la hilera donde estaban sentados los alumnos.

Pain observó detenidamente a cada uno de los chicos. Para los alumnos, los ojos del sublíder de Akatsuki comenzaron a cambiar, varias líneas circulares aparecieron en sus orbes, transformando sus ojos completamente. Las líneas empezaron a moverse hacia atrás, volviendo a comenzar su trayectoria, como un fractal en blanco y negro.

Todos comenzaron a sentir los párpados pesados, llamados por los ojos del chico de Akatsuki llamado Pain. Los alumnos del Instituto Konoha aún en contra su voluntad, habían caído completamente rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

―Está listo ―Pain parpadeó una vez y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad―, no van a recordar nada

―Bien hecho, buen trabajo Akatsuki

Sasuke Uchiha parecía dormir plácidamente en su cama, tan tranquilo y relajado como siempre, no movía ningún músculo de su cuerpo, parecía una estatua postrada en un mullido colchón, sin embargo, los ojos color ónix de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Su mirada observaba la habitación en busca de algo; su frente comenzó a perlarse con gotitas salinas de sudor.

El cuerpo de Sasuke no se movía. Aunque por su mirada se apreciaba que estaba desesperado. La respiración del joven comenzó a ser más agitada, sin embargo y por más que tratara, el cuerpo de Sasuke no respondía. De pronto sintió una ventisca helada, miró a su derecha ―en donde se encontraba la ventana― justo a la altura de sus pies y estaba cerrada, como la había dejado esa mañana.

Un ruido quejumbroso se escuchó en los confines de su habitación y la ventana se abrió de sopetón. Sasuke aún trataba de mover su cuerpo atormentado por los sucesos extraños que estaban ocurriendo, sin embargo éste se encontraba totalmente inerte como si una fuerza lo oprimiera contra el colchón.

Comenzó a sentir frío en sus pies bajo la manta, después subió a sus piernas, caderas, siguió con su tronco, el frío le provocó la piel de gallina en los brazos y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un instante y todos los ruidos junto con el aire helado cesaron. Sasuke tuvo la confianza de abrir sus ojos.

Unas orbes de color granate se encontraron con los ojos de Sasuke justo por encima de él.

Gritó incorporándose en el colchón, agitado y completamente sudado. Sasuke observó su habitación y suspiró.

―Fue una pesadilla… pero se sintió tan… real ―susurró entre exhalaciones―. No hay nada que temer ―calmó su respiración inhalando profundamente y entonces miró su reloj de pulso sobre una mesita que le había donado Itachi esa mañana―. ¿Las tres de la mañana? ¡Maldita Escuela! ―gruño antes de volver a acostarse dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Sasuke volvió a hundirse en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta que la ventana aún abierta se cerró con lentitud.

La hora de la oscuridad había finalizado con los primeros rayos del sol, despertando a más de uno por la intensidad de su brillo.

El alumnado comenzó con sus tareas matutinas, mientras que algunos prefirieron dormir un poco más. Naruto era uno de los últimos, quedándose completamente dormido. Se le hacía tarde y por ello, apresuraba su paso, tratando de caminar tranquilamente cada que un Akatsuki aparecía.

Suspiró al llegar al aula de clases. Naruto encontró un lugar al final de la fila. Al pasar por un grupo pequeño de chicos escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

―Te digo Shikamaru, eran unos ojos de un rojo brillante pero oscuro a la vez

―Chouji, que compartamos cuarto no quiere decir que me estés levantando cada que tengas una pesadilla… esto es tan problemático, si tuviera más dinero hubiera preferido tener cuarto solo ―Shikamaru pensó que era mejor no comentarle nada a su amigo, él también había visto esos ojos en su sueño.

―¿Unos ojos rasgados? ―preguntó Naruto acercándose al duo y Chouji asentó la cabeza―, ¿De un color granate intenso? ―Chouji volvió asentir― ¿Qué te miraban fijamente?

―Exacto, exacto… ―Chouji movía repetidamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo― Que extraño, así que tú también…

El chico robusto fue interrumpido por la llegada del catedrático. Las clases siguieron su curso hasta que finalmente terminaron.

Kimi quien desde esa mañana había presenciado dolores de cabezas intensos no recordaba por qué su amiga no había ido a clases y aunque recordaba el temblor en el Auditorio, todo lo demás era muy borroso. A demás sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde hace un momento, sin embargo cada vez que volteaba no había nadie.

Los murmullos de los chicos aumentaron sus decibeles, lo cual comenzaban a molestarle. Creyó ver pasar una sombra en uno de los pasillos del Instutito, así que apresuró su paso. Kimi miraba a todos lados confundida, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas lo que le dificultaba caminar.

―Qué guapa eres, ¿Cómo te llamas? ―tocaron su hombro y giró asustada― ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálida ―preguntó un chico rubio.

―N-no, no te me acerques ―tartamudeó Kimi.

―Oye, oye tampoco lo digas de esa manera

A los ojos de Kimi, todo a su alrededor parecía podrirse. La pintura de las paredes se resquebrajaba dejando el cemento visible, la mugre inundaba los pisos opacando su brillo; el polvo y las telarañas se hicieron presentes en cada esquina del lugar, un olor nauseabundo inundó sus fosas nasales. La luz del sol fue cegada casi por completo.

La cara del chico rubio frente a ella empezó a descomponerse. La piel empezaba a tornarse color verde y a despellejarse como si tuviese sarna y los ojos eran dos cuencas negras del que salieron gusanos.

Kimi gritó desgarradoramente cuando se acercó aquel cuerpo podrido en vida. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y cayó sobre su retaguardia. Encogida en un ovillo.

―Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, mi nombre es Menma Kobayashi ¿Y tú?

Menma había recibido tantas formas nuevas de rechazo que a esas alturas ya nada le impresionaba… sin embargo esa chica se había llevado el premio. Ese rostro deformado por el susto y esa actuación había sido tan genial que casi había caído.

Sorpresa fue para Menma cuando la chica comenzó a salivar espuma y el menudo cuerpo de la chica empezó a convulsionarse estrepitosamente y los ojos de Kimi se pusieron en blanco.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ―vociferó Menma.

El primer día de clases había sido cansado. El Instituto Konoha era sin duda algunas una de las Escuelas más exigentes en todos los aspectos que cualquier estudiante se pudiera imaginar. La mayoría terminó exhausto, sin embargo, para las recién llegadas Sakura y Sayuri su día no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

―Todo es tu culpa Sayuri ―reclamó su prima enfadada.

―Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no es suficiente? ―Sakura la fulminó con la mirada―. Está bien, ya entendí, no es suficiente

El silencio reinó. El ocaso bañaba los pasillos del Instituto en tonos vivos que por un momento las chicas se sintieron en paz. Después de la noche que pasaron, un sentimiento inquietante las había acompañado a lo largo del día. Ellas, una que otra vez ya habían tenido sueños similares, nunca habían compartido una pesadilla y mucho menos una tan vívida como la de la noche anterior. Ambas tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama para sentirse seguras, aunque ninguna quiso aceptar frente a la otra lo que les había pasado.

El aula en la que habían sido citadas se encontraba justo al final del largo pasillo. Las primas se miraron para después entrar al salón. Sakura emitió un grito de sorpresa al ver una capa negra en medio del salón.

―Maldito emo-zombie, ¿podrías no asustarnos así?

―Te gusta faltar al respeto ¿verdad? ―Itachi se acercó a las chicas―. Creo que con esto tendrán suficiente castigo… por esta semana ―sonrió con socarronería mientras dejaba a las dos chicas atrás―. Regresaré en un rato para verificar sus avances ―dijo mientras se alejaba del salón.

Frente a ellas, un enorme salón con diversos instrumentos, latas de pinturas apiladas en varias hileras pequeñas, materiales didácticos esparcidos por todo el amplio salón… un completo desastre. Sayuri chirrió los dientes encolerizada.

―¡Eres un desgraciado! ―vociferó.

―Sayuri deja de meternos en problemas ¡Carajo! ―la regañó Sakura, quería a su prima, pero a veces quería darle un golpe o dos.

Sakura prendió las luces del salón y pasó los dedos por el escritorio, una gran bola de polvo se le impregnó. La de cabellos rosas suspiró resignada.

Comenzaron a asear el salón, barriendo y trapeando lo cual les tomó algunas horas, eran un aula muy amplia, además de tener que mover varias mesas, sillas y el escritorio para poder limpiar bien el piso.

―Ya es tarde y el tipejo ese no vuelve ―bufó Sayuri.

―Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por tu maravillosa idea de la carreta, además de insultar a los Akatsuki ―escupió Sakura apoyando la barbilla en el trapeador.

―Vámonos ya Sakura, tengo hambre…

―Yo también… pero es mejor esperarlo, al menos sabrá que no hemos huido

―Está bien ―Sayuri caminó hasta el interruptor para prender la luz del salón. Intentó dos, tres veces y la luz no encendió―. Parece que está fundido

―Lo que nos faltaba, limpiar a oscuras en este horrible salón

―Creo que había una puerta de servicio en el pasillo, iré a ver

―¡No! ―alzó la voz Sakura―, no me dejes sola Sayuri

―¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad Sakurita? ―sonrió con sorna la de cabellos castaños―, va a venir el demonio de ojos rojos por ti ―dijo con voz tétrica, acercándose con parsimonia hasta Sakura.

―¡Sayuri cálmate!

―¿Escuchaste eso? ―Sayuri frunció el ceño al detenerse.

―¡Sayuri! ¡Por favor, no sigas! ―las lágrimas de Sakura empezaron a acumularse―, ¡No es gracioso!

De pronto, la luz neón blanco del techo se prendió, iluminando toda el aula.

―¡Sayuri! ―vociferó.

―Sakura ―la llamó y los ojos verdes se posaron en ella―, el interruptor está hasta allá ―señaló a la puerta, Sayuri estaba a unos metros, ni aunque fuese la mujer más rápida podría haber ido y regresado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―¿En-entonces… có-cómo…?

Las respiraciones de ambas eran más agitadas. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos desde los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos.

La luz se apagó, dejándolas a oscuras. Un gruñido gutural acompasado por el crujido de las ventanas al romperse inundo la habitación. Sakura estaba en shock errático, su cuerpo no respondía y estaba tan atemorizada que solo podía balbucear. Sayuri rápidamente la tomó de la mano y corrió por los pasillos.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse conforme corrían, una tras otra, llenando el corredor de una oscuridad abrumadora. Las fauces de las tinieblas cada vez estaban más cerca de ellas, absorbiendo todo indicio de claridad.

―Por ahí ―dijo quedamente Sakura, señalando la bifurcación del pasillo, en ese momento, la pelirosa dio gracias a su prima por haber estado en el club de atletismo de la escuela.

Giraron ágilmente, a lo lejos podía vislumbrarse las escaleras que las llevarían a la primer planta. Cuando chocaron con un cuerpo tan duro como la roca. Sayuri observó temiendo lo peor.

Dos ojos rojos se hicieron visibles, en sus orbes aparecieron tres aspas que comenzando a girar. De pronto, la luz regresó y los ojos rojos de ese chico se volvieron oscuros cual ónix.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo estamos por aquí dejando la continuación de este fic KHSOT.

 **genesis.-** ¡Hola! Una disculpa, la página andaba funcionando mal y entre tanto subir y eliminar me equivoqué jajaja. Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, esperamos que te guste la historia y no te asuste demasiado. ¡Saludos!

 **Yocelin.-** ¡Hola! Nos da mucho gusto que te haya encantado la historia, esperamos que siga así y podamos leernos pronto. ¡Muchos saludos!

Queremos dar muchas gracias a _**...**_ _ **genesis,**_ Tendo-Pain6, Adrit126, Yocelin... por sus hermosos comentarios y queremos mandar saludos a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos/follows y si quieren agregar a Kattherina (Quien tiene muchas historias buenas) a sus favoritos solo búsquenla por su seudónimo.

Sin más nos despedimos mandándoles muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	6. Capítulo 5- La verdad se acerca

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**  
 **" La verdad se acerca"**

─Recuerdo que les había ordenado quedarse en el aula y me parece que lo tenían que limpiar…

Tanto Sakura como Sayuri escucharon la voz ronca y muy molesta de alguien conocido, sí, para su desgracia, conocido.

Ambas se quedaron heladas y sorprendidas, lo único que les faltaba, chocarse con alguien o algo para terminar de traumarse, vaya…si es que les habían intentado hacer una broma lo habían logrado y mucho.

Voltearon a encarar a la persona que estaba detrás de ambas, y cuál fue su sorpresa, de encontrarse al Uchiha Mayor cruzado de brazos y desaprobando la desobediencia de las chicas.

─¿E-emo zombi? ─titubeó Sayuri.

─¿Nunca me llamarás por mi nombre? ¿Cierto? ─se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para intimidar a la joven Murasaki, cosa que a Sakura no le causó gracia.

Cuando lo vieron, sintieron un poco de alivio, no querían presenciar más cosas extrañas por el momento, ¡¿acaso esto nunca iba acabar?!

─Es que no me acuerdo de tu nombre ─Sakura se alzó de hombros─. Que querías que te dijera… ¿inadaptado social? ─Sayuri rodó ambos ojos y la peli rosada sonrió pícaramente.

─Pues…─levantó su dedo índice y lo posó a la altura de la frente de la muchacha─, tus adjetivos calificativos me van y me vienen, lo que me sorprende es que seas una chiquilla muy confianzuda ─empujó levemente la frente de la joven, para que esta se quejase de dolor.

─¡Lo que me sorprende de ti es que seas tan tosco! ─le requintó sobándose la frente.

─Pues te lo mereces por mal educada… ─habló éste con parsimonia.

Sakura miraba de aquí para allá, como ambos se mandaban indirectas, sarcasmos y la chispa que emanaba de los ojos de cada uno, por un momento olvidó por completo lo que hace unos momentos estaban viviendo, entonces haló de la blusa a su prima.

Sayuri recordó el por qué se encontraban ambas aquí.

─Entonces señorita Murasaki, ─se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en uno de los tantos muros que había en el instituto─, ¿Cuál es la razón, motivo y circunstancia por los que en estos momentos les acabo de encontrar intentando evadir el castigo? ─ahora dirigió su frívola mirada a la de Sakura, a quien le empezó arder la cara, claramente podíamos deducir que estaba sonrojada.

─No creo que sea capaz de creernos ─le habló Sayuri─. Algo extraño sucedió en el aula, es por eso que intentamos alejarnos de allí lo más pronto posible.

Itachi se reincorporó y frunció el ceño, un poco más interesado de lo que hablaba la muchacha de ojos violetas.

─Vengan… ─hizo un ademán para que le sigan y el trío de personajes desapareció por los pasillos del instituto.

Por otro lado, Memba Kobayashi intentaba socorrer a la muchacha que por el momento había caído inconsciente y con claros síntomas de epilepsia.

─¡Auxilio! ─Gritó desesperadamente el muchacho─. ¡Ayúdenme, la chica va a morir!

La muchacha estaba en un estado sumamente alarmante, de pronto el líquido característico de la espuma desapareció para ser reemplazada por líquido rojo. La sangre empezó a salir sin previo aviso por cada orificio del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Algo extremadamente horripilante y asqueroso para el desafortunado chico.

Menma se cayó sentado, intentó retroceder unos pasos para que la sangre no le manchara, creo que ya era demasiado tarde para suplicar por la vida de la muchacha, pues dejó de temblar.

Los pasos apresurados de Tsunade-sama sonaron a lo largo y ancho del pasillo donde se encontraba Menma…Shizune intentaba llevar el ritmo de las zancadas de su superior pero simplemente no podía…

En un sonoro "Puf" aparecieron tres figuras frente al muchacho rubio, eran Konan, Pein y Tobi.

El panel administrativo llegó al incidente. Los líderes Akatsuki se acercaron al cadáver ignorando por completo al muchacho que se encontraba en un shock postraumático, Tsunade y Shizune llegaron un poco después, La lady de Konoha High School se dirigió al cadáver de la joven mientras que Shizune se acercaba a la figura del joven Kobayashi para intentar sacarlo del shock donde se encontraba.

─No puede ser posible ─habló la directora con un tono preocupante.

─Ya van dos en una semana ─respondió Konan sacando una libreta de apuntes.

─No entiendo de qué se sorprende Tsunade-sama, teníamos conocimiento de que esto iba a ocurrir…─Pein se agachó y examinó el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha.

─No Pein, esto es distinto. La verdad se aclaró desde hace mucho, la persona que causaba este alboroto se encuentra internado en un centro psiquiátrico, solo fue más que una enfermiza broma… ¿me entiende?

─Que yo sepa, hace mucho tiempo ocurrió una serie de asesinatos, justamente en este piso… ─Tobi intervino en la conversación y señaló el pasillo─. No se acuerda usted, ¿De lo que pasó con Hashirama Senju?

Pein abrió los ojos de la fallecida y ambos estaban blancos, su piel se encontraba demasiado pálida, desde luego había perdido demasiada sangre, aún su temperatura estaba en los parámetros normales, clara deducción de que recién había fallecido.

─Esto es alarmante… ─musitó Pein─. ¡Shizune! ─la aludida volteó.

─¿Sí?

─Intenta preguntarle al muchacho que sucedió con la joven ─le ordenó.

─Si…

La ayudante de la directora se agachó a la misma altura en donde se encontraba Menma.

Este se mecía suavemente y abrazaba sus rodillas, miraba a un punto fijo al lugar donde yacía Kimi.

─Ni siquiera supe cómo se llamaba…─susurró.

─Menma… ─trató de calmarlo─, sé que no estás lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para recordar el suceso, pero te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para que te olvides de esto

Menma asintió.

─Solo quiero que me digas que cosa viste en el momento en que la fallecida se desplomó

─Solo me presenté ante ella, pero en cambio me empezó a mirar con miedo, o mejor dicho con terror, de pronto se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, luego se desplomó al suelo y fue entonces cuando empezó a… ─el pobre muchacho tapó su rostro y empezó a llorar, Shizune tan solo lo abrazó y el chico correspondió el abrazo, la ayuda emocional era lo indispensable en esos momentos.

Shizune dirigió su vista a la de Pein y los demás, las tres presencias de Akatsuki desaparecieron junto con el rostro.

La sangre había desaparecido con todo rastro de lo sucedido, Tsunade-sama se acercó a Shizune y al joven Menma.

─Será muy pronto cuando todo el mundo sepa que este instituto está maldito ─Shizune la miró sorprendida─, y ese día será cuando yo muera.

La sorbina de Dan intentó pasar ese comentario, en si era muy mala idea de que Tsunade Senju falleciera, era una persona muy querida por ella, sin embargo la línea sucesoria a la que pertenecía Tsunade era de por si marcada, todos los integrantes del clan Senju estaban destinados a encarar a la muerte por el resto de sus días, eso Tsunade lo tenía muy bien aprendido, desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Ambas mujeres llevaron con total disimulo al atolondrado Menma al salón de enfermería, una lo intentó cargar por el lado derecho y la otra por el lado izquierdo, pues necesitaba atención médica y mucho más importante, psicológica.

Chouji Akimichi y Naruto Uzumaki corrían despavoridos delante de dos sujetos mucho mayores que ellos, lo que ahora la mayoría de testigos se preguntaban ¿Qué habían hecho ahora esos dos?

─¡Naruto Uzumaki y Chouji Akimichi! ¡Deténgase!, ¡se los ordena Akatsuki! ─habló un chico rubio con una coleta.

─¡No! ¡Jamás lo haremos! ─el gordito del grupo corría a una velocidad impresionante mientras que comía sus inseparables papitas saladas.

─Chouji ¿Cómo es que siempre nos metemos en problemas? ─el chico que corría a su lado le preguntó.

─Ummm…─pasó por completo las patatas que tenía en su boca y le dijo─. No lo sé Naruto, pero esta vez no nos metimos en problemas, solo que si le entregamos esto a la lady Tsunade, Akatsuki se verá mal visto ─arqueó sus ojos y le mostró un hilo dental negro.

─¡Quién diría que Deidara-Sempai le gustaba utilizar ese tipo de cosas!

Chouji solo se alzó de hombros.

─¡Oigan deténganse! ─gritaba el pobre Deidara.

─No sé por qué te tengo que ayudar, es tu orgullo, no el mío ─habló con pesadez un peli rojo que corría al compás del chico de coleta rubia.

─Si Tobi se enterara ─empezó a preocuparse─, de seguro y me echa de Akatsuki, es más…quizás Tsunade-sama me corre de Konoha High.

─Te lo mereces por ser un desordenado de lo peor ─bufó Sasori.

─Yo que iba a saber que ese par iba a rebuscar mis cosas e iba a encontrar el hilo dental de Kurenai ─una cascada empezó a caer entre sus ojos, un gesto para demostrar tristeza.

─Que patético…en fin, estamos perdiendo tiempo con esto ─utilizó su chakra para formar unos hilos invisibles para la vista humana, luego empezó a mover sus dedos habilidosamente para después atrapar a los chicos rebeldes.

─¡Qué cojones! ─exclamó Naruto.

─¡Demonios! nuestro plan de comida gratis, fue frustrado ─comentó con decepción el comedor de patatas.

Amarrados por un hilo invisible, ambos chicos estaban con mala suerte, pues el aura que emanaba del cuerpo de Deidara no era para nada amigable…para nada.

Comentarios… comentarios… esos de los que no te dejan pensar tranquilo…

El hombre peli plateado se encontraba en una de las aulas del tercer piso correspondientes al cuarto año.

Se encontraba recargado en la silla de su escritorio, con los pies alzados encima de la mesa de madera con la superficie de cristal, tenía ambos brazos cruzados por la cabeza y con la mirada fija al techo blanco del establecimiento, pensando en los sucesos con los estudiantes de primer año. Había escuchado susurros y algún comentario de quienes presenciaron la aparición del candelabro que habían soñado con un par de ojos rojos, como si de alguna forma los hubiese marcado.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Una disculpa por la demora pero he tenido algunos contratiempos, sin más pasamos a los comentarios.

 **genesis.-** ¡Hola! Ya esta empezado a dar miedo ¿no? Esperamos que no te asustes mucho y sigas leyendo la historia. En cuanto a las parejas, va a haber algunas interesantes, pero cabe destacar que esta historia no trata solo sobre eso, así que si no hay nada de amor por un tiempo no se desanimen ;)

 **Yocelin.-** Nos da mucho gusto que así sea :) Jajaja si, esas primas solo se meten de un problema a otro. Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia.

Saludos!

Queremos agradecer a ...Adrit126, Akane-Aimi, genesis, Yocelin, Tendo-Pain6... por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que se pasan y ponen en sus favoritos y follows a este fic, Kattharina y yo estamos muy agradecidas.

Esperamos que siga siendo de su agrado este fic.

Nos leemos en la próxima. Les mandamos muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

¡Adiosin!


	7. Capítulo 6- Consecuencias

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"Consecuencias"**

―¡Malditos mocosos! ―gruñó Deidara recobrando la respiración―. Devuélvanme mi tesoro y no habrá consecuencias ―El rubio extendió la mano frente a los dos traviesos chicos.

―¡Queremos comida gratis! Esa es nuestra demanda

―Chouji que haces… nos vas a meter en un lío más grande ―susurró Naruto a lo que el rugido del estómago del chico rellenito le respondió.

A Deidara le saltó la vena de la frente. Enfurecido por dos cosas: ser descubierto en su acto pervertido y dos, que unos estúpidos de primer año estuvieran tratando de negociar. No, el ego de Deidara era demasiado grande como para dejárselos ir tan fácil.

Antes de poder articular cualquier palabra, fue interrumpido por su pelirrojo compañero.

―¿Eso es todo? ―dijo con su típico tono de voz indiferente.

―¡Por todo un mes, no importa la cantidad! ―demandó Chouji.

―Y Ramen para mí ―se apresuró a decir Naruto quien había dejado de luchar contra el misterioso hilo que los sujetaba y si algo había aprendido a hacer en las últimas horas era a no preguntar.

En esa escuela, preguntar siempre te traía problemas. Sino le hubiera preguntado a Chouji a donde iba, nunca se hubiera metido en ese lío. Si su padre se enterara seguramente le daría tremenda tunda.

―Sasori-danna

El aludido levantó la mano interrumpiendo una vez más lo que Deidara –ya más calmado- estaba a punto de decir.

―Estoy de acuerdo, ahora ¿podrías darme la tanga?

Chouji dudó, pero no podía desconfiar de los Akatsuki, por algo son quienes cuidan del Instituto.

―No puedo moverme

Un ligero movimiento de dedos hizo Sasori y de pronto se sintió liberado.

―Prueba ahora ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―Aquí tienen ―Chouji les dio el hilo dental de Kurenai, saboreando en su paladar el rico asado que cenaría esa noche.

Antes de que siquiera juntara sus mano para deleitarse del sabroso recuerdo del sabor a barbacoa, su cuerpo fue apresado nuevamente.

―¡Oye dijiste que nos dejarías ir! ―vociferó Naruto.

―Yo nunca dije eso ―Sasori dio media vuelta siendo acompañado por el explosivo rubio.

―¡Quiero mi barbacoa! ―chilló Chouji―. Dijiste que me darías comida gratis

Sasori detuvo su paso y ladeó su rostro para mirarlos de soslayo.

―Mentí

―¡No pueden dejarnos aquí amarrados! ―gritó Naruto viendo como desaparecían sus superiores.

La pareja de Akatsukis se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, dejando a dos chicos pataleando, gritando un sinfín de maldiciones y sobre todo hambrientos.

―Espero que sea la última vez que haces este tipo de cosas Deidara, sabes cuánto odio que me retrasen

―Lo siento Sasori-danna, no va a volver a ocurrir

―Eso espero ―extendió su mano para darle el causante de aquel problema―, somos Akatsukis, debería dejar tu obsesión con Kurenai y su ropa interior atrás

Deidara no muy convencido y no queriendo hacerle caso a su superior torció la boca sin dejar de caminar. Finalmente aceptó, no quería ser reprendido por Tobi, ese tipo le daba miedo.

―¿Que va a pasar con los mocosos?

―Alguien tiene que pasar por ese lugar tarde o temprano, será un buen castigo para ellos

―¡No Chouji! ¡No soy barbacoa! ¡Ahhh! ―se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

Los pájaros que dormían en un árbol cercano aletearon despavoridamente mientras emprendían vuelo hacia algún otro lugar más seguro. Sasuke se detuvo instantáneamente con el estallido de los pájaros, asustándolo de una forma humillante para un Uchiha, pero después de la otra noche y ese sueño tan vívido cualquiera reaccionaría igual o peor.

Sasuke miró como las aves se dispersaban hacia el cielo nocturno y desaparecían.

―No sabía que otro Uchiha había ingresado al Instituto Konoha

―No tendrías por qué estar enterado ―Sasuke se encogió de hombros―. Por lo que veo sigues siendo el chaperón de tu prima ―sonrió de lado.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Hinata se escondió detrás de su primo, ese chico, Sasuke siempre le daba miedo, en realidad ese egocentrismo Uchiha era lo que en realidad le daba escalofríos.

―Hinata-sama, la dejaré en su habitación

―Sirviente antes, sirviente ahora… siempre serás solo eso Neji, un sirviente de tu tío

―Cállate Uchiha ―Neji no era una persona que perdía los estribos fácilmente, sin embargo solo aguantaba a ese tipo por cuestiones de negocios entre sus familias.

―¡Neji-kun! Te estuve buscando ―llegó una chica de dos chonguitos color castaño algo apresurada.

―¿Qué sucede TenTen? ―dijo sin desviar su mirada de Sasuke.

―El toque de queda, si los Akatsuki nos ven afuera tendremos problemas

.

―¿Dónde se habrá metido Chouji? ―preguntó para sí mismo Shikamaru.

―Conociéndolo seguramente en la cocina ―se miró las uñas Ino.

―Ino… ―dejó salir un suspiro―, en fin… antes de irse junto con ese chico, Naruto… dijo que iba a investigar algo sobre lo que vio ayer, ¿Has encontrado algo Kiba?

―Nada ―negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y tú Shino?

―Tampoco

―Quizás ya haya regresado a su habitación, vámonos… ―comentó Ino algo desesperada―, ya entro el toque de queda

―Que problemático

―No quiero tener problemas Shikamaru, ya tuve suficiente con lo de ayer, toparme a ese Akatsuki ―Ino sintió escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

―Yo tampoco quiero tener problemas, oí que dos de nuestras compañeras están cumpliendo con el castigo que un Akatsuki les puso

―¿Ves Shikamaru?

Ino giró sobre sus talones con intenciones de regresar a su habitación compartida, y algo inusual captaron los ojos de Ino, delante de ella una espesa capa de neblina había inundado el lugar. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido; apenas si podía vislumbrar sus propias manos. Sin previo aviso, el ambiente comenzó a bajar su temperatura drásticamente.

―Todo esto es muy raro ―comentó Shino.

―Chicos, hace frío, vámonos por favor ―dijo Yamanaka, mientras se frotaba sus brazos descubiertos.

―Qué extraño ―dijo Shikamaru―, estamos en pleno verano ―frotaba su barbilla concentrado en alguna explicación lógica para ese suceso.

―Ino tiene razón

―Sí, seguramente Chouji ya está en el cuarto

Todos se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios, Shikamaru quien fue el último en abandonar el patio sintió que algo tocaba su hombro, instintivamente giró su rostro y no había absolutamente nada, más bien, no se veía nada. _Debía estar delirando_ , pensó. Negó con la cabeza y alcanzó a sus compañeros de clase que estaban varios metros adelante. La falta de sueño le estaba afectando.

―¿Ese no es Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó Ino emocionada al vislumbrarlo.

―Sí y está con Hinata y Neji ―dijo Kiba, quien conocía a la familia Hyuga desde hacía tiempo. Su familia se dedicaba a entrenar canes e hicieron varios negocios con la familia Hyuga en su tiempo.

Ino ya iba a caminar hacia donde estaba Sasuke pero el brazo de Shikamaru la detuvo.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A saludar a Sasuke-kun

De pronto y antes que Ino pudiera dar un paso al frente, un chillido hizo eco entre las paredes de los edificios a los costados; una sombra salió torpemente de los arbustos que rodeaban la cancha de concreto. Corría despavoridamente zigzagueando como si tratase de perder a alguien o algo que lo estuviese siguiendo.

El chico rubio, al estar mirando al suelo no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, chocando contra Neji Hyuga, quien se interpuso entre el chico rubio y TenTen en un acto de protección.

Neji tomó por los hombros al chico, petrificándose al instante.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Neji con sigilo.

Los chicos que hasta ese momento habían observado en la lejanía el suceso se acercaron rápidamente al percatarse de la extraña situación. TenTen después de tranquilizarse se acercó al joven con preocupación.

―¿E-Están bien? ―Hinata salió apenada de la sombra de su primo.

Tenten acercó su mano curiosa a la cabeza del chico rubio.

El joven mantenía su cuerpo arqueado hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo desprolijo que caía como lluvia. TenTen se detuvo en seco antes de poder tocarlo.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Shikamaru a Neji cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

―No lo sé, salió de los arbustos asustado…

―¿Hola? ―Ino se agacho, tratando de hacer contacto visual con el chico―. Eres Menma ¿verdad? Vas en nuestro salón

De pronto, al chico alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos celestes abiertos como platos, y varias gotas de sudor recorriéndole las sienes.

―¿Estás bien? ―esta vez fue Kiba quien preguntó, intrigada por el porte del chico de cabellos rubios platinados.

―¿Ah?... Si…

―¿Estás seguro? No respondías hace un momento ―Shikamaru colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

―Si estoy bien… últimamente no he podido descansar adecuadamente, eso es todo… ―Menma recordó vívidamente el rostro completamente aterrorizado de Kimi, después sus convulsiones y después... era mejor no recordarlo.

―Hmp ―Sasuke ladeó su cabeza sin darle importancia a nada de lo que sucedía en ese momento.

―Vayamos a los dormitorios antes de que algún Akatsuki pueda vernos

―Neji ¿verdad? ―el aludido asentó―. Bueno, Neji tiene razón, regresemos

―Que problemática escuela ―se sobó las sienes.

Todos regresaron al edificio de los dormitorios, sin darse cuenta que la niebla, conforme la hora cero se acercaba, era más espesa y misteriosa.

.

―Estoy cansada ―estiró sus brazos Sakura.

―Y yo tengo sueño ―Sayuri bostezó por la clara falta de descanso del último día, si algo tenía la chica, era que le gustaba dormir sus horas diarias―. ¡Arg! ¡Maldito Emo-zombi! ¿¡Cómo se atreve?!

―Ya cálmate Sayuri, no vas a arreglar nada sacando chispas

―Pero Sakura, no puedo evitarlo ¡Es injusto! El imbécil emo-zombi transexual solo nos sacó del salón para meternos a limpiar los baños de los varones y no solo eso, se quedó parado ahí observándonos y dando órdenes hasta que terminamos

Sakura al recordar lo horrible que fue la experiencia, se sintió aún más cansada que antes. Tenía que admitir que ese tipo de Akatsuki se había pasado de la raya.

―Tienes razón, pero toma en cuenta que la próxima vez no seas tan TU con el Emo… digo ―carraspeó―. Itachi-san, así no lo sacarías de quicio y no me arrastras a estos castigos ―Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando a su prima.

Sayuri bufó y Sakura alborotó sus cabellos rosas dándose cuenta que el año apenas empezaba y ya estaban metidas en problemas. Estaba tan distraída que no fue sino varios minutos después que se percató del extraño acontecimiento.

―¿Por qué habrá tanta neblina? ―preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta que todo estaba inundado por la espesa capa blanquecina.

―Quien sabe ―dijo al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros sin darle importancia.

Sakura observó con más detenimiento la neblina y una sombra negra apareció de la nada, poco después se duplicó, acercándose ambas sombras hasta ellas. ¡Ya estaba cansada de eso!; Apariciones, apagones, ventanas que se rompen ¡Maldita escuela embrujada!

―Sayuri ―la llamó sin tanto miedo como creyó tener―, ¿ves eso? ―señaló hacia las sombras.

―Ajá

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, las sombras se disiparon dando paso a dos personas.

―¡Oh por dios! ―gritó Sayuri al ver a las personas que habían aparecido―. ¡Es el señor de los vampiros y su lacayo! ―señaló primero a un joven de cabellos rojizos y después a uno rubio de coleta alta―. ¡Gran señor, sé que ha venido a tomar posesión de mi preciada sangre, pero le tengo que decir que… no podré cumplir su pedido pues sufrí de hepatitis hace unos años por lo que mi sangre no puede satisfacer sus necesidades!

―¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Lacayo? ―frunció el ceño Deidara― ¡Moco…! ―no pudo terminar por que las palabras de Sayuri lo censuraron.

―A cambio, le puedo ofrecer la sangre de mi prima Sakura ―la tomó de los hombros y colocó delante de ella―, su sangre es pura y virginal, seguro le gustará

―¡Sayuri! ―gritó Sakura avergonzada y enfadada.

―¡¿Lacayo?! ―subió sus decibeles Deidara al notar que la chica no le hizo caso.

De pronto el estallido de una carcajada dejó complacida a Sayuri, aún más avergonzada a Sakura y shockeado a Deidara.

―¿Sa-Sasori-danna?

―¿Así que vampiro? ―dijo entre risas―. ¿Sangre: pura y virginal?

―Sasori-danna el toque de queda entró en vigor ¿Las sancionamos? ―una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Deidara, se vengaría de esa mocosa de ojos violetas por haberle dicho lacayo. ¡Él no era el lacayo de nadie!

―No

La burbuja de Deidara se reventó, estaba a punto de gritar cuando Sasori lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

―No, a menos que quieras que hable sobre el incidente de hace un rato, lacayo ―Deidara se cruzó de brazos encolerizado, se giró para darles la espalda refunfuñando―. Ahora, váyanse o te tomaré la palabra, ando un poco sediento ―Sasori sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las chicas, erizando los vellos de sus brazos. La cara del tal Sasori era aterradora.

―No, no gracias, ya nos vamos… Ven Sayuri ―dijo entre dientes lo último y arrastró a su prima hasta los dormitorios.

Sakura tomó asiento en uno de los bancos altos del salón, había pocos alumnos y eso no le molestaba, últimamente su prima estaba tan metida en problemas que no tenía ni tiempo para un respiro y estar alejada de la muchedumbre le iba a venir bien, además de poder relajarse un poco. Esos últimos días han sido susto tras susto sin descanso. Las clases comenzarían dentro de poco y estaba ansiosa por ello, siempre quiso aprender a pintar.

Observó por la ventana a los alumnos que caminaban a sus diversos clubes y se preguntó cómo estaría Sayuri. La forma de un ser negro con ojos rojos apareció de pronto en el vidrio de la ventana, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y los labios comenzaron a temblarle.

―Sakura Haruno ―escuchó a su espalda y giró rápidamente con la piel pálida―. ¿Sucede algo?

―E-Esto… ―tartamudeó volviendo a mirar la ventana y lo único que había era el rostro de un peliplateado en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba hacía un momento ese ser.

Sakura suspiró cansada, había sido su imaginación nada más.

―Estoy esperando su respuesta señorita Haruno―alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

―No, no sucede nada…

―De acuerdo ―puso sus ojos en forma de "n"―, en ese caso… ―caminó hasta el pizarrón y escribió lo siguiente:

 _"Kakashi Hatake – Maestro de Arte"_

― _¡¿Qué ese tipo es el maestro?!_ ―dijo en su mente mientras que su cuerpo se retraía contra la silla.

―¿Hm? ¿Haruno de nuevo está poniendo esa cara, está segura de que todo está bien? ―sonrió socarronamente.

―Que sí, estoy bien

―No sé por qué tengo este sentimiento de que está mintiendo

Sí, Kakashi lo sabía desde que entró a salón, de nuevo ese olor… era imperceptible para los demás, pero no para él… no había otro igual, era inconfundible.

―Le digo que no es nada ―suspiró más tranquila y mejor acomodada en su asiento―, continuemos con su clase, profesor Hatake

― _Demonios_ ―pensó―, _lo sabía… algo se revolvía en esa chica._

.

El equipo tres de Akatsuki daba su usual recorrido por el campus del Instituto. Pronto empezarían las clases de los diversos clubes y tenían que "guiar a las ovejas descarriadas hasta el corral" como decía Tobi con sus extrañas metáforas. Kisame, su compañero había tomado otro rumbo, hacia donde se encontraban los clubes de artes marciales. No había nadie tan fuerte como Kisame y a causa de eso era encargado de aquella zona.

Itachi no podía sacarse de la cabeza la noche anterior. ¿Qué iba a hacer si era descubierto? No podía acudir a nadie o sería expulsado de Akatsuki por negligente, y no los culparía… había sido descuidado activando su sharingan frente a ellas.

Ahí estaba ese Akatsuki con el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, caminando tranquilamente por los caminos al aire libre del Instituto. Tenía que aclarar cuentas con él y sería ahora o nunca.

Se escondió de nuevo detrás del edificio, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y respiró hondo, el Emo-zombi no iba a poder salirse con la suya. Sayuri sonrió con malicia y reprimió una risa maligna. Sin más salió de su escondite girando la esquina del edificio y justo frente a ella el cuerpo de ese Akatsuki se postró, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y la cabeza altiva, mirándola con socarronería.

―¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Sayuri se sintió descubierta, sin embargo al respirar profundamente volvió su vitalidad anterior.

―¡Itachi Uchiha! ―lo señaló amenazante.

―El escarmiento de ayer funcionó, ahora me llamas por mi nombre ―volvió a sonreír con sorna, lo que enfureció a Sayuri quien infló sus cachetes.

―¡Conozco tu secreto!

Estaba segura de lo que había visto el día anterior. Sus ojos habían tomado un color rojo sangre con tres espigas que comenzaron a girar. Ahora que sabía su secreto no se iba a quedar callada y lo iba a atormentar hasta que lo confesara. De esa forma podría reducir la condena del castigo.

―¿Secreto? ¿De qué hablas? ―Itachi encarnó una ceja.

―Lo vi todo, ayer en el pasillo, tus ojos…

―Estas equivocada ―la interrumpió antes que pudiera decir algo más.

―¡No lo estoy! ¡Sé muy bien lo que vi! Tus ojos se trasformaron en unos color rojo con tres espigas

―Debo admitirlo señorita Murasaki, tienes mucha imaginación

―¡No te hagas el que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Eres tan idiota como pareces?

Sayuri empuñó sus manos manteniendo sus brazos estirados y cerca de su cuerpo.

―¿De nuevo faltando al respeto? No me hagas detenerte otro mes más

―Confiésalo

La desafiante mirada de Sayuri lo intrigaba, nunca se había topado con alguien que lo retara de esa forma. ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiar a un Akatsuki? ¡Por Dios que esa chica estaba loca! Y aparte de todo, necia. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para sacársela de encima? Sus sospechan eran ciertas, pero no podía admitirlo.

―¿En qué club estas?

―¿Eh?... ¿Club? En el de atletismo ―rascó su barbilla pensativa―. ¿Por qué?

―Comenzó hace cinco minutos ―dijo con indiferencia.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Es eso verdad? ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi primera clase y llego tarde! ¡Todo es por tu culpa emo-zombi!

―¿Mi culpa?

Sayuri recogió su mochila del suelo y se la colocó sobre el hombro

―Por cierto, Itachi ―pronuncio su nombre en un gruñido entre dientes―, esto no ha terminado, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, lo confesarás ―sonrió burlona y se alejó del lugar corriendo velozmente, tropezando con una roca y casi cayendo.

Itachi tenía que pensar en algo, o esa chiquilla se iba a convertir en un dolor de muelas… un horrible dolor de muelas.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí andamos con una nueva actualización de KHSOT.

 **Yocelin.-** Si, hay ciertas personas que solo buscan problemas en este fic jajajaja y ya sabemos quienes son y otras que no son tan afortunado, bueno esperamos seguir leyéndote pronto y te siga gustando el fic. ¡Muchos saludos!

 **genesis.-** Las primas son todo un caso jajaja se meten siempre en problemas por alguna razón jaja y si, pobre Menma pero tenemos planes para él. Esperamos te siga gustando el fic. ¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias a _**...Yocelin,**_ _ **genesis,**_ _ **Tendo-Pain6**_ _ **...** _ por sus hermosos comentarios. También queremos agradecer a quienes leen la historia en anonimato y ponen esta historia en sus favoritos/follows.

Les mandamos muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	8. Capítulo 7- Rumores,sospecha e incógnita

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Rumores, sospecha e incógnitos**

─Toda esta situación ya me está cansando ─Tsunade Senju miraba preocupada por la ventana la densa neblina que tensaba el ambiente aún más de lo que estaba.

─Ya van tres con este último ─Tobi, el líder de los Akatsukis, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del amplio y ancho del despacho de Tsunade, mientras que Shizune mantenía su cabeza gacha, todo esto le provocaba jaqueca.

─Tenemos que parar esta situación ─Tsunade se sobó la sien con fuerza, intentando zafarse de un peso inexistente en su cabeza─, no podremos ocultar esto por tanto tiempo, y cuando ocurra lo inevitable, estaremos en graves problemas.

─Tanto yo como mi equipo lo sabemos perfectamente, Tsunade-sama ─dijo Tobi─, hemos estado investigando ─recalcó y de su túnica con nubes rojas sacó un sobre amarillo y lo tiró encima del escritorio de madera─. En el sobre encontrará las fotos de los asesinatos, y algo nos llamó fuertemente la atención ─se acomodó más en su silla─. Los cadáveres hasta el momento tienen una forma peculiar después de cinco horas de su defunción ─Tsunade volteó a encararlo interesada por el tema─, tanto las dos niñas fallecidas como el chico de gimnasia, no poseían piel, tampoco había grasa corporal por su cuerpo, y por lo que a mí concierne el medio ambiente le proporciona al cuerpo muchos elementos químicos para que evite su descomposición por lo menos cuatro o seis días después de su muerte, eso si se le hace un cuidado intensivo al cadáver; en el peor de los casos demoraría setenta y dos horas.

Tsunade agarró el sobre y lo abrió, empezó a ojear las fotos de los cadáveres, uno por uno, de pronto se quedó expectante observando la foto del último fallecido durante la neblina, no tenía rastros de haber sido maltratado, solo que no había piel alguna que cubriera su cuerpo y parecía que había sido absorbido por una aspiradora por el aspecto que daba, también se podía divisar la espuma blanca que salía por la boca, simplemente asqueroso y horripilante.

─¡Maldición! ─exclamó─. Tiene el mismo aspecto de ambas chicas, excelente hipótesis Tobi, no esperaba menos de ti.

─Eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar ─se reincorporó de su silla─, el asesino no deja huella alguna, es muy inteligente a decir verdad, aunque… ─miró fijamente a su superior─, puede que Itachi tenga razón ─tocó su barbilla como ademán de pensamiento.

─¿Itachi? ─interrogó Tsunade-sama.

─Si, él mencionó que los tres cadáveres se encontraban cerca de la zona roja, la chica en el teatro, la otra joven en el pabellón cercano a la zona roja y ahora el gimnasio, puede que todo concuerde, si tan solo tuviésemos el mapa de Konoha High, podríamos tener una hipótesis más clara, y si es así, la historia estaría volviendo a ocurrir ─aclaró Tobi.

─¡Eso no puede ser posible! El portal de la zona roja se selló hace mucho tiempo ─Shizune se exaltó y Tsunade empezó a alterarse─. ¡Mi abuelo se encargó de que esto no se volviera a repetir!

─¿Y por qué entonces está ocurriendo esto? ¿Puede haber entonces una explicación clara? ¿Acaso no vio usted la sombra que cubría al candelabro? ─Tobi, se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta lógica de su superior, pero al ver que Tsunade Senju no tenía nada más que decir, agregó─. No hay otra explicación, o bien puede haber un asesino en serie rondando en nuestras instalaciones, o bien puede que el sello de la zona roja se haya abierto nuevamente por alguna razón o alguien lo esté haciendo.

─Tsu-Tsu nade-sama, y-yo… ─Tsunade volvió su mirada a la de su secretaria, ésta, nerviosa, prosiguió─. Quería agregar algo.

─Dilo ─ordenó Tsunade.

─¿No es mejor ordenar a todos los alumnos que regresen a sus casas? ─Shizune agachaba su cabeza, apenada, puede que Tsunade lo tomara de una manera muy particular, ya saben, de una manera muy grotesca.

─¿!Sabes cuánto nos costaría devolver el dinero a todos!? ¡Nos quedaríamos en la quiebra! , y encima de todo, tendríamos que lidiar con espíritus, asesinos en serie, o lo que sea que esté sucediendo en este instituto.

─Esperen… ─La voz grave de Tobi exaltó a las dos mujeres─. Reik ¿Te acuerdas de él Tsunade?

─Reik…claro, fue ese maldito psicópata que nos enfermó a todos con sus cuentos de terror hace tiempo ─golpeó el escritorio con su puño─ Ese enfermo ahora se encuentra el hospital general de Salud Mental pagando su… ─abrió sus ojos más grandes de lo normal─. Podría ser que… ─Tobi asintió─. ¡Shizune llama al hospital general!

Shizune se acercó rápidamente al teléfono y marcó el número del hospital.

Tsunade y Tobi mientras tanto miraban expectantes a lo que le dirían a Shizune sobre Reik, el sujeto enfermizo que causó diversas muertes en su tiempo, donde Tsunade aun era maestra y Tobi estudiaba en el instituto Konoha High y fueron testigos presenciales de las muertes en aquella época.

─Tsunade-sama, Reik se encuentra allí, está resguardado por más de veinte efectivos en todo el perímetro de su cuarto, es imposible que se escape ─Tsunade suspiró aliviada, mientras que Tobi no mostraba expresión alguna─. Sumándole los cincuenta y cinco años que lleva a cuestas.

─Bien…una sospecha descartada ─inquirió Tobi─, solo nos quedaría organizar una estrategia, tanto los docentes como los Akatsuki.

─Es hora del toque de queda, debe ir a su dormitorio Tsunade-sama, es tarde ─habló Shizune.

─Bien, nos vamos

─Avisaré a los profesores y a mis subordinados luego, hasta entonces ─Tobi volteó y se dirigió a la puerta.

─¡Espera! ─Tsunade habló, mientras que Tobi paró su recorrido─. Quiero que les hagas saber a todos los Akatsukis que mantengan vigilados a los de primer año, sobre todo a las primas Haruno ─Tobi sonrió, sabía sobre la fama de ese par de chiquillas.

Entonces, cuando escuchó el mandato, abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla despacio.

Menma, un chico de primer año, ingresado recientemente al instituto, de tez pálida y de sonrisa radiante, era uno de los desafortunados estudiantes que había sido testigo de dos muertes, y por si fuera poco, lidió con uno de los espectros en el Instituto.

Aún el cuerpo del estudiante en el patio de gimnasia lo tenía perplejo, ¿Por qué siempre le ocurría esto a él?, esto se ha convertido de repente en una pesadilla, porque sí, podía recordar un par de ojos rojos con tres comillas alrededor de su pupila que giraban alrededor, de pronto él se veía cayendo a un sitio que nunca tendría fin.

Esto lo tenía definitivamente… cansado, extenuado, ¡Arto! ¡¿Por qué cuando él siempre se encontraba ocurría eso?! Primero fue Kimi y ahora el chico de gimnasia, ¿acaso no le podían dejar en paz? No pedía nada más, ¡solo paz y tranquilidad!

Y de paso un regalo más, la neblina, ¡la maldita y pesada neblina! Ahora él era el traumado y el hazme reír del instituto, porque siempre lo encontraban en forma fetal, abrazando sus rodillas, y pidiendo perdón a quien sabe qué.

Quizás cambiarse a un Instituto "mucho mejor" fue muy mala idea, era feliz con su madre, sus hermanos y sus amigos, era feliz con su familia, no estando aquí, eso no era lo que él había pensado, hasta el momento todas las personas que han llegado a interactuar con él han fallecido, ¿acaso este sitio está maldito? O ¿Quizás él? Sea lo que sea, tendría que salir y ¡rápido!

Arregló su conjunto color plomo, después de haber tenido una charla con Kizame, él le había asegurado que esto no volvería a ocurrir, y que procurara no quedarse solo en estas circunstancias.

En la estancia de su dormitorio, podía reflejarse la calma, mientras que en el exterior a este, el bullicio de la gente lo tenía a punto de explotar, sin embargo, se acordó de algo, que lo hizo sonreír por primera vez en su vida: su guitarra.

Su guitarra acústica era su compañera día y noche. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer ella era su salvadora. Lo relajaba, calmaba su estrés y ella todo en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Su cuerpo de madera laminada color humo, estaba reluciente, tenía un brillo especial, Menma miró fijamente el reflejo de la luz y se dirigió a la ventana para ver a la reciente luna, claramente había anochecido, y por fin, la neblina había cesado.

Aún podía tener en su mente los gritos desgarradores de su compañero en el salón de gimnasia, el cuerpo retorcido de Kimi tirado en el pabellón, las caras apenadas de sus compañeros del primer año, él sabía que le tenían lástima, y eso es lo que Menma más detestaba.

Adoptó una postura con su guitarra, y con sus dedos empezó a tocar las seis cuerdas de acero que juntas originaban una fina y armoniosa melodía.

Quería olvidar todo, tan solo quería estar algunas horas relajado, sino pronto se volvería loco.  
.

Era extraño lo que sucedió, de pronto estás conversando con tus amigos y de la nada sale de los arbustos un completo desconocido muy parecido a Naruto pero con los ojos aterrorizados, sufriendo… ¿Cómo actuarías tú si vieras comportarse de esa manera a un chico de tu edad?

Era inaudito, muchas cosas extrañas pasaban continuamente en el Instituto y recordarlo le daba escalofríos, simplemente trataba de ignorarlo, pero era algo imposible.

Aunque su temor sería mayor si no tuviera a Shikamaru a su lado, su personalidad despreocupada tenía ese don de tranquilizarla, al menos eso ocurría con ella. Él siempre estuvo a su lado desde que tenía memoria era difícil recordar algún suceso, cumpleaños o aventura en el que él no estuviera y eso la hacía sentir segura.

─¿Qué tanto andas pensando?

Ino abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró cuando vio pasar a Sasuke. Se sintió como un pedazo de metal ser atraído por un imán, ni siquiera se había percatado que había dado unos pasos cuando la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo.

─¿A dónde vas? ─preguntó un tanto molesto, algo muy raro en él─. A saludar a Sasuke-kun ─le respondió.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando vislumbraron al chico rubio que salía despavorido entre los arbustos, aunque era difícil reconocerlo en primera instancia, pudo vislumbrar su rostro cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Su mirada mostraba desesperación, como si estuviera perdido entro de él mismo.

El chico se incorporó dando un salto hacia atrás, chocando con Neji Hyuga quien lo detuvo antes de que se precipitara contra el duro suelo.

El grupo se acercó a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. El chico balbuceaba, como si tratase de decir o contar algo, pero no lograba vocalizar nada. Ino se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar sus facciones entra la neblina y oscuridad ¡Claro! Era Menma.

Él encorvó su espalda haciéndose un ovillo, se encontraba totalmente sudado. Ino trató de apoyar su mano en él, pero Menma se lo impidió y pidió en un susurro que lo dejaran solo. Ino cruzó miradas con sus amigos y compañeros, todos aceptaron la petición del chico, era tarde y sino regresaban a sus dormitorios lo más probable es que todos terminaran castigados y ya tenía demasiadas interacciones con Sakura como para tener que verle la frente de marquesina por más tiempo.

Ino entró al pabellón de mujeres, sección uno, número cincuenta y dos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola con llave detrás de ella. Demasiadas cosas estaban ocurriendo en el Instituto como para no ser precavida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su cama, relajándose solo hasta ese instante. Ino observó el techo blanquecino, su respiración era el único sonido audible en la habitación. No tenía sueño y estaba algo aburrida por lo que su mente empezó a viajar a otros momentos y se percató que la actitud de Shikamaru con ella había cambiado, pero no quería adentrarse más en el tema y por el momento lo dejaría ir.

 _!Hola amigo! ¡Soy Menma! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

─ _H_ _ola, soy…  
_  
Quejidos, gritos, sollozos…

Menma se retorcía en la cama, su guitarra no había ayudado.

 _!¿Qué sucede?! ¿Amigo? ¿Que te pasa? ¡Responde!  
_  
Espuma, sangre, dolor…

 _¡Por favor!_ _suplicaba.  
_  
Nadie lo escuchaba, nadie le ayudaba…

 _Alguien… ¡Ayúdenme!  
_  
Sus ojos… se volvieron blancos de repente, la espuma se convirtió en sangre.

─¡Ah! ─Menma recobró la conciencia, se había quedado dormido.

Las pesadillas volvieron a resurgir. No por favor, no, otra vez no, pasó sus manos sobre su pálido rostro, estaba sudando y temblando bajo su cobija.

 **.**

─Menma… Menma… no sabes lo que te espera…

Entre las sombras, en el podio más alto del instituto, se encontraba una silueta totalmente encapuchada, era de estatura pequeña, y las uñas pintadas de color violeta, era una mujer… ¿Pero quién era?

Su capa bailaba al compás del viento, mientras que una risa macabra empezó a salir entre sus labios, se sentía satisfecha, utilizaría a Menma después de todo…era un joven con mucha juventud y…energía.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Hola tod s, disculpen la demora, apenas tuve un respiro para poder actualizar.

 **Yocelin.-** Ya sabemos, pobre Menma, es un buen chico, pero por algo suceden las cosas y que puedo decir? Algo interesante está por ocurrir, en cuanto a Sakura, algo también está pasando con ella, será que Kakashi se percató de algo? Itachi y Sakuri son otra historia jaja, por un lado Sayuri por su personalidad no va a dejar en paz a Itachi hasta que confiese e Itachi no le va a decir nada (?) un ciclo sin fin jaja, bueno esperamos que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos!

 **genesis.-** Y ya se verá en su momento que pasa, Sakura y Sayuri siempre son graciosas no importa donde estén, jajaja lo sabemos, nosotras también me matamos de risa en la escena de las chicas. Sayuri y sus ocurrencias. Espero te siga gustando el fic! Saludos!

Queremos agradecer a **_Yocelin y genesis_** por sus lindos y apreciados comentarios, esperamos que les siga gustando este fic y seguirlas leyendo por aquí, también queremos mandar saludos a aquellos que leen en anonimato y/o agregan esta historia en sus favoritos/follows, muchas gracias en nombre de Kattharina y mio.

Ahora sin más, nos despedimos mandándoles muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Hasta la próxima.

Adiosin!


	9. Capítulo 8- Días de Escuela

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Días de Escuela**

―¡Lo estoy ordenando! ―subió la voz, pegando fuertemente su mano contra el escritorio de madera. La fuerza de la Directora era descomunal e hizo temblar o saltar todo lo que estuviera sobre el escritorio.

Tobi arqueó la ceja por debajo de su peculiar máscara naranja y pensó en lo escandalosa que era esa mujer aun siendo tan temprano por la mañana. Porque ¡Dios! A penas eran las cinco y lo había mandado a llamar hacía media hora. Ni siquiera en ese momento había amanecido, lo sabía porque justo detrás de la Directora habían varias ventanas de mediano tamaño una tras otra formando una hilera, la noche aún reinaba y a esas horas, el mundo de los no vivos estaba en su pleno apogeo.

Miró a la asistente de la Directora, la pobre chica estaba demasiado seria y enojada por alguna razón, y cualquiera lo estaría si tienes que ir a buscar a alguien en la hora oscura.

―P-pero Tsunade-sama

―¡Pero nada Shizune! No puedo dejar pasar esos acontecimientos, necesitamos llegar al fondo de esta maldita matanza…

―Estoy de acuerdo con la Directora ―habló por fin el líder de Akatsuki, que se mantenía de pie frente al escritorio―. Abriré la investigación de inmediato

―Tenme al tanto Tobi

El aludido hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la dirección.

Shizune lo observó con nerviosismo y Tsunade con el ceño fruncido. Algo no encajaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, los cuerpos deformados y huesudos no tenían explicación posible. Tsunade se mordisqueó la uña del dedo gordo como solía hacer cuando pensaba profundamente; era un tic nervioso que de cierta forma le ayudaba a conservar la calma.

―Le prepararé un té…

―No necesito té, me vendría mejor un trago ―al escucharse a sí misma negó con la cabeza―. Té estará bien…

Shizune se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla y la abrió.

―¡Ah! ¿Shizune? ―le joven mujer se giró de lado―, haz los preparativos, este domingo quiero que todos estén fuera del Instituto, hasta los Akatsuki… a excepción de Tobi, Pein y Konan ―la mujer de cabellos negros cortos se quedó pensativa un momento con la mirada perdida― ¿Shizune?

―Por supuesto Tsunade-sama, con su permiso ―salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los alumnos del Instituto Konoha se habían levantado con el pie derecho bien puesto. Al abrir los ojos respiraron profundamente y supieron que ese día iba a ser un buen día. Ese sentimiento de intriga y el peso sobre sus hombros se había desvanecido de la noche a la mañana –literalmente hablando-; todos, especialmente los de primer año tenían los mismos síntomas, se sentían libres y felices, después de una semana de tormento, angustia y miedo… mucho miedo.

Esa noche Sasuke no había tenido pesadillas, y aunque se había despertado a la mitad de la noche como los días anteriores, pero por lo contrario a lo que dictaba su sentido común, se sentía de cierta forma, más tranquilo. Sasuke había abierto los ojos, percatándose que dentro de unos minutos sonaría su despertador a las seis exactas. Lo apagó de un manotazo y decidió ir a caminar por el patio tranquilamente; Aunque esos últimos días no había descansado adecuadamente, Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que desperdiciaba el tiempo.

―El pequeño Uchiha rondando las instalaciones a la hora indebida ―tronó la lengua Deidara, quien aborrecía a esa familia de la alcurnia, sobre todo al mayor de los hermanos.

―¡Hmp! ―ladeó el rostro con fuerza.

―¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a responder de esa forma a un Akatsuki?!

Sasuke arqueó la ceja y siguió su camino, dejando atrás al Akatsuki rubio.

―¡Katzu! ―gritó y una explosión tuvo lugar justo enfrente del menor de los Uchiha―. ¡Acabas de ser testigo de la muestra más sublime del arte! ―vociferó altivo.

―Deberías dejar de ser tan escandaloso Deidara, esta situación ya estaba controlada

El humo de la explosión se había disipado para ese momento y el humo restante era cortado por los imperceptibles hilos de Sasori.

―Arruina toda la diversión Sasori-danna… ―se cruzó de brazos Deidara un poco más tranquilo.

―Si no lo hubiera hecho, el hermano menor de Itachi estaría frito

―¿Ups?

Sasori dirigió su indiferente mirada de Deidara hacia Sasuke. El pobre chico estaba más pálido que de costumbre aunque aún mantenía esa pose superior que los Uchiha cargaban con orgullo, no importaba que tan mal la hayan pasado.

Con delicadeza, Sasori haló sus hilos enrollando consigo a Sasuke.

―El delito por quebrantar el toque de queda es permanecer en el aula del silencio por el resto del día

―Hmp

Su típica respuesta para todo tipo de ocasión, ese mocoso era más petulante que Itachi lo que le provocaba a Deidara odiarlo más.

El curso del primer año había tomado sus clases, que a pesar de tener entre ellas matemáticas y física, habían transcurrido rápidamente. Se habían dado cuenta que las clases no eran tediosas, sino los maestros lo eran, tal era el caso del Profesor de Historia Ebisu. Solía explayarse tanto y ser tan aburrido que los minutos parecían horas y las horas… ya se lo imaginarán.

El día escolar había terminado y pronto las clases con los diferentes clubes habrían de empezar. Sin embargo, Sayuri tenía otros planes en mente: ser el espía internacional de Itachi Uchiha. Ese idiota la había engañado el día anterior, pero ese día, Sayuri estaba preparada psicológicamente, lo seguiría y le sacaría la verdad ¡Porque ella no había imaginado cosas!

De pronto, se sintió realizada al imaginar al Uchiha bajo su pie. ¡Había ganado! Mil fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar por el cielo.

―¡Tú te lo buscaste! ―rió fuertemente, casi como si fuese una loca.

―¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Sayuri, que estaba mirando al techo con ambas manos en su cintura y una de sus piernas sobre la silla de su pupitre, se tambaleó cayendo al suelo.

―Auch ―se sobó la zona dolida―. ¡Sakura! ―gritó Sayuri.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―¿No es obvio? Estoy practicando la pose de victoria para cuando termine con ese Emo-zombi

Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Que tengas suerte ―y dio media vuelta.

―Gracias ―se levantó y volvió a su pose anterior―. ¿Eh? ¡Espera Sakura! ―salió corriendo detrás de ella―. ¡¿No me vas a ayudar con el plan?! ¡¿Sakura?!

Desde las escaleras, Sakura se mantenía escondida de su prima, cuando de pronto algo la sacó de su ensoñación.

La aludida parpadeó simultáneamente, se había quedado ida por no sabía cuánto tiempo. Sayuri mostraba sus cachetes inflados, la típica cara que hacía como reproche.

―¿Qué pasó?

―El timbré sonó hace como cinco minutos y tú sigues soñando dormida ―Sayuri entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella― ¿Con quién soñabas? ―la sonrisa maliciosa de su prima no se hizo esperar.

―¿Q-Qué? ―Sakura se coloró y empezó a agitar sus manos de un lado a otro rápidamente―, ¡Con nadie Sayuri! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

―Solo decía… Desde ayer has estado muy soñadora y suspirando a cada rato ―Sayuri hizo una imitación casi perfecta de Sakura.

―¡Al menos no ando de acosadora con ese Akatsuki!

―Entonces lo admites

―¿No tienes atletismo?

Ambas guardaron silencio unos pocos segundos y entonces la bomba llamada Sayuri estalló.

El sol brillaba esplendorosamente en lo más alto de la cúpula celeste, bañando con sus rayos las copas de los árboles y los cuerpos de los jóvenes estudiantes que se encontraban en las canchas de futbol, beisbol y atletismo. El sudor caía por las sienes de los alumnos deportistas, algunos empapados en el líquido salino.

Sayuri entrenaba concentrada en la pista de atletismo, era lo único que le gustaba en verdad, bueno además de cierta cosa que ya no hacía por malos recuerdos. De pronto Sayuri se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que su radar de oscuridad y depresión se encendió. Miró hacia ambos lados repetidamente mientras se acercaba a la cerca que aislaba la pista del jardín. El maestro Gai estaba extasiado gritando sobre la llama de la juventud por lo que no fue difícil salirse de entre la valla.

Caminó hacia el jardín cuando vislumbró un par de capas negras con nubes rojas. Sayuri abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―y corrió hasta donde se encontrabas los Akatsukis―. ¡Lord Vampiro! ¿Pero que hace bajo el sol a estas horas? ―Sayuri tomó del brazo al pelirrojo Akatsuki y su compañero chillo asustado―. Un vampiro no puede estar tanto tiempo bajo los rayos del sol o se convertirá en cenizas ¿No les enseñan nada en las Escuelas vampíricas?

Sayuri dirigió a Sasori hacia la sombra de un árbol cercano cuando Deidara se interpuso en su camino.

―Imprudente, suelta a Sasori-danna ―dijo con cierto resentimiento y miedo a la vez.

―¿Qué? ¿Imprudente yo? Tú deberías ser más prudente, ¿Quieres que tu amo se haga cenizas?

En ese instante todo permaneció en silencio, siendo el único sonido el aire que movía las hojas del árbol cercano. Deidara estaba sin palabras por la insolencia de la chica, Sayuri esperaba respuesta y Sasori…

―Tienes razón ―dijo Sasori rompiendo con el molesto silencio―. Y para que no me haga cenizas, deberás ayudarme ―le dijo a Sayuri colocándose frente a ella―, tengo que beber sangre fresca sino quiero morir deshidratado ―comentó Sasori sin dejar de observar las orbes violetas de la chica.

La lentitud de Sasori al acercarse a la joven alarmó a Deidara, tapándose la boca para ahogar un chillido, abrió sus ojos azules como platos al presenciar el extraño comportamiento de su superior.

El pelirrojo se acercaba con parsimonia a su "presa", disfrutando del olor a miedo mezclado con el aroma natural que despedía Sayuri. Deidara seguía impactado por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando; ¿el gruñón y antisocial Sasori estaba haciendo lo que creía?

Sasori abrió su boca, mostrando su blanca dentadura al acercarse peligrosamente al níveo y delicado cuello de Sayuri. El pelirrojo Akatsuki alzó la mirada sin desviar su trayectoria, vislumbro justo arriba de él una sombra desfigurada de color negro que iba a caer sobre él, sagazmente dio un brinco hacia atrás, siendo reemplazado por una marioneta que instantáneamente se consumió por las llamas negras.

―Sasori ―habló una voz ronca―, conoces bien las reglas de Akatsuki, y has violado cada una de ellas en este instante

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y arqueó una ceja.

―Solo estaba mostrándole a la chica las consecuencias de sus actos, una pequeña reprimenda la hará entrar en razón

―Aun así… fuiste demasiado lejos

Sasori se encogió de hombros con su usual postura de indiferencia.

―Fue solo un experimento, una chica tan desastrosa como esa debe ser controlada de alguna forma… y al parecer tuve éxito

Sin darle tiempo para reprochar la mala conducta de Sasori, éste se dio medio vuelta retirándose del lugar junto con su compañero Deidara. El rubio no lo seguía por ser su especial fan o como decía la chiquilla esa "lacayo", se marchaba porque aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas a ese Uchiha.

Itachi frunció el ceño mientras los observaba desvanecerse en el horizonte.

―Y tú ―ladeó su rostro hacia la chica―, deberías aprender a ser más prudente

Sin embargo, ella no respondía. Su rostro seguía pálido y su cuerpo inmóvil como si estuviera en un estado de shock.

―¿Murasaki? ―se colocó frente a ella posando sus manos sobre sus hombros―, ¿Murasaki? ―repitió―, ¡Hey! Sayuri

―¿Eh? ―reaccionó, instantáneamente, miró sobre su hombro sintiendo un inusual peso―. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ―gritó exaltada dando un paso hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados―, ¿A demás de ser un emo-zombi travesti eres un pervertido?

Itachi escuchaba en silencio sobándose las sienes mientras ella no dejaba de parlotear todo lo que parecía o no, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

―Bueno ―se apresuró a decir la chica―, a estas alturas ya nada me extraña de ti, quizás y mañana salgas con que en realidad eres un alien del espacio… aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas ―dijo quedamente para sí misma.

―¡Maldición! ―vociferó exaltado no aguantaba ni un comentario más de ella―. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan molesta?

Sayuri no contestó, abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que enmudecía pero Itachi no soportó no tener respuesta alguna.

―Entonces yo te diré por qué, solo quieres llamar la atención ¿Es que nadie te presta atención? Eso explicaría lo que haces aquí

―Estoy aquí al igual que tú, eso nos hace desgraciados a los dos ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Más a mi persona debería decir, tener a una chiquilla como tú persiguiéndome por todo el Instituto sin descanso y no solo eso, sino que logra meterse en problemas no importa donde este ni con quien, una mocosa que no sabe diferenciar los límites y se mete con el menos indicado de los Akatsuki, ¡El único que se rige por sus propias reglas! ―alzó la voz acusadoramente―, sino fuera porque la Directora lo necesita, Sasori no estaría aquí

Observó a Sayuri balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás divertidamente.

―Vaya ―dijo al detener su movimiento con una enorme sonrisa―, hasta que te oigo hablar más de monosílabas y ni que decir de tu tono de voz, ahora pareces más un humano, sin tanta indiferencia

Itachi bufó exasperado y pensó cómo es que nada le afectaba, estaba seguro que con su discurso la iba a poner en su lugar, pero solo logró empeorarlo. Ahora ella parecía más feliz que de costumbre. Entonces se le ocurrieron dos posibilidades para explicar su comportamiento: o era sorda y no había escuchado nada o era una idiota… se inclinó por la segunda.

―Al menos dime que fue lo que ocurrió para que Sasori actuara de tal forma al darte una "lección"

―E-este… nada… ―dijo después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

―Entonces, este reporte ―sacó la libreta y pluma rápidamente comenzando a escribir―, será por saltarte tu entrenamiento ¿Cuántos serían con este? ¿Tres o cuatro? ―se encogió de hombros―. Bueno no importa, de todas formas el castigo será peor que lavar los baños de los varones, créeme ―la miró divertidamente.

El silencio reinó por un instante muy corto, ya que el rostro de Sayuri estaba contraído como si estuviera peleando consigo misma.

―¡Esta bien! ―Sayuri agachó la mirada, caminó hasta quedar cerca de Itachi, tomó su capa negra entre sus manos y la arrugó con fuerza, sosteniéndose de ella― ¡Lo siento! ―alzó la vista―. No pude controlarme, es que… él… ―el rostro de Itachi se tensó confuso― ¡Fue por culpa de su embelesamiento vampírico!

Después de decir eso, Sayuri se soltó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido, haciendo ademanes y caras algo tontas, según ella actuando todo. Itachi por alguna razón se sintió aliviado y a la vez angustiado mientras la observaba.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos del Instituto, se encontraba caminando cierta chica de cabellos rosas. Miraba el suelo entretenida, observando a sus pies avanzar uno delante del otro. Delante de ella estaba su profesor de arte, dirigiéndola hacia la sala de castigos por su "mal comportamiento en clase". Sakura alzó la mirada con rabia al recordar lo sucedió.

Sakura bufó cuando su recuerdo recayó en la persona responsable de su detención: Ino Yamanaka.

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que los hábitos de su querida prima Sayuri le estaban afectando y sobre todo poniéndola en el mismo cuarto con Ino, era obvio que iban a salir mal paradas las dos. ¿Quién diría que era la misma chica con la que curso la primaria? Ya había visto a esa chica en clase, pero nunca había prestado demasiada atención al pase de lista. Y ahora, tenía que soportarla en el salón de castigo lo que restaba de la tarde, sin mencionar que después de eso tendría que cumplir el castigo que tenía junto con Sayuri. ¡Dios! Ya estaba exhausta.

Sakura observaba de soslayo a la rubia con recelo mientras subían por las escaleras, pavoneándose mientras agitaba su cabello como si fuese una miss universo, eso solo le hacía hervir la sangre.

Al estar inmersa en su enemistad con Ino, chocó contra algo macizo pero a la vez blando, su cabeza con el impacto rebotó con fuerza hacia atrás. Inmediatamente su nariz comenzó a doler, se sentía algo mareada y aturdida, lo que provocó que trastabillara unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakura se tambaleó en el borde de las escaleras. Pudo mirar cómo lentamente Ino pasó de una risa burlona a ponerse ambas manos sobre su boca. Sintió como algo subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta y su mente quedó en blanco.

Estaba segura que era inevitable impactar con el suelo por lo que cerró los ojos, entonces sintió que la halaron fuertemente y en ese momento abrió los ojos.

El rostro masculino tapado por una máscara de gripa, tenía una herida vertical cicatrizada en su ojo izquierdo, el cabello alborotado y parado de color gris bastante largo para ser un maestro. Era la primera vez que observaba con detalle a su profesor, de pronto se sintió acalorada y entonces la soltó para dar media vuelta y seguir su recorrido hacia el aula.

Sakura e Ino lo siguieron en silencio, solo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al salón.

―Haruno ―dijo antes de que entrara―, deberías ser más cuidadosa, la próxima vez quizás y no esté ahí para rescatarte

Sakura estaba demasiado conmocionada como para capturar las palabras de su maestro, el corazón le latía tan desbocadamente que parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Sakura asintió la cabeza por inercia e ingresó al aula de castigos, donde pasaría el resto de su día.

Kakashi había tenido un día tan atareado, desquiciado y en sobremanera bizarro, decidió tomar un respiro y caminar con lentitud de regreso al aula de clases. Sus pasos no denotaban cansancio sino tranquilidad. A él le era indiferente ser catedrático o no, en realidad si trabajaba en Konoha High no era por el amor a la enseñanza sino por sus habilidades; en ese momento, Kakashi tocó su ojo izquierdo, acariciando la herida vertical que atravesaba el hemisferio.

Nunca pensó que aceptar ese trabajo iba a ser tan complicado y estresante, no entendía cómo era posible que un par de chiquillas pudieran sacarlo de sus casillas. Él esperaba tantas cosas del famoso Konoha High School of Terror, pero no eso. Kakashi parecía una niñera de kínder y no lo que era en realidad y por lo que había sido convocado para ese trabajo: un cazador.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Estamos de regreso, lamentamos mucho la ausencia, pero ha sido complicadas estas semanas.

Bueno, sin más retraso vamos a los comentarios.

 **genesis.-** Hola! Es verdad, tiene mucho misterio y aún seguirán creciendo algunas incógnitas y otras más se irán resolviendo, pero eso lo vamos a ir descubriendo conforme pasen los capítulos.

 **Yocelin.-** Hola! Gracias a ti por alegrarnos el nuestro. Las primas son un problema andante y ya se hicieron fama en el Instituto. Lo sabemos, pobre Menma pero después van a saber la razón.

Queremos darle las gracias a _**...genesis, Yocelin y Adrit126...**_ por sus hermosos comentarios y mandarles un saludo a todas las personas que agregan a esta loca historia en sus favoritos/follows, nos da mucho gusto que este fic sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

¡Adiosin!


	10. Capítulo 9- Pactos de sangre

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattherina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **~~  
"Pactos de Sangre"**

―¡Muy bien Akamaru! ¡Ahora faltaría este sector!

Una de las cualidades que poseía Kiba Inuzuka era sin duda el de ser un buen entrenador. Entrenar a su pequeño perro era un pasatiempo fascinante y a la vez agotador, que muchas veces le traía muchos problemas, sobre todo con Akatsuki. Porque el aloe vera y la perruncha esa lo tenían exasperado, porque según ellos, las mascotas no eran permitidas en el Instituto.

Regla que a él le resabalaba.

Akamaru saltaba por la grama verde que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de los jardines del Instituto, dejando su marca por cual árbol que encontrase, un complacido Kiba aplaudía y corría detrás de su pequeño perro de pelaje blanco, que ladraba mostrando su satisfacción.

―¡Hey! ¡Chico con complejo de perro!

Tanto Kiba y su mascota pararon en seco, al pobre chico le recorrió un escalofrío por su columna, intentando que sus nervios no afloraran y flaqueara de inmediato.

―¡Cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir! ¡No se admiten mascotas en el Instituto!

Kiba volteó su rostro lentamente con profundo pánico. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor surcaban su cien por puro nerviosismo del aparente e inminente peligro. Tenía el conocimiento de lo poco convencionales que eran los Akatsuki, y de su forma extravagante de dar lecciones de vida a los estudiantes de su edad, solo escuchar el castigo de las primas le daba escalofríos.

―¡Oye Aloe Vera yo no soy un perro!…además, ¡Akamaru es mucho más inteligente que tú!

Zetsu tenía la tendencia de ser muy condescendiente con los alumnos que le tocaban "vigilar", porque no había otra forma de tenerlos tranquilos, especialmente a los de primer año. Pero lo que marcaba especialmente a este integrante de Akatsuki era que sufría de trastorno bipolar. Por lo general la personalidad de Zetsu era neutro pero con curiosidad, en algunas ocasiones podrías encontrarlo de buen humor, pero de un momento a otro podía permutar y patearte el culo sin razón.

Zetsu se acercaba parsimoniosamente hacia él; a Kiba sin embargo, le empezaron a picar los pies e inevitablemente empezó a correr. Una mueca de satisfacción apareció de inmediato en su rostro ¡Cómo le encantaba joder a los Akatsuki!

Zetsu negó con su cabeza abatido. Era imposible hacer entrar en razón a un mocoso con alteración de hormonas y en pleno desarrollo de madurez, así que siempre acudía a los medios extremos que Itachi le había enseñado.

―Por favor… chico perro, no me hagas hacértelo de nuevo, créeme que ahora ya no seré tan blando―. El tono burlón no era una expresión a propósito, de hecho era el mayor problema de Zetsu, su bipolaridad le causaba estragos y era sin duda el centro de atención de sus colegas, especialmente de Kizame y Deidara.

Kiba se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, cobijando a su pequeño perro en su chaqueta gris ordenándole con un ademán que no hiciera ruido. Ese sujeto podía ser malo cuando se lo proponía.

―Te dije que era en vano… ―escuchó detrás del arbusto.

Kiba se quedó estupefacto, apenas y podía respirar por la impresión. Ese sujeto… había estado hace unos segundos en una distancia lo suficientemente considerable como para percatarse que no era normal, a parte de su aspecto claro está.

―¡Eres un brujo! ―El castaño lo señaló acusadoramente, mientras que Zetsu sonreía.

―Te lo haré de nuevo.

Kiba lo miró horrorizado. ¡Que me haría qué!

―¡Me vas a violar maldito gay! ¡Aún soy muy joven para salir del armario! ¡No!

Una pequeña manchita blanca sobresalía de la chaqueta gris de Kiba, era Akamaru. Sus chillones y tiernos ladridos hicieron que Zetsu lo agarrara del pescuezo y lo empezara a jalonear de aquí para allá, como si no se diera cuenta que se trataba de un animal y no de un peluche de felpa.

―¿No crees qué es muy acolchonado para ser un perro? ―Le preguntó burlonamente mientras que Kiba se tapaba sus partes bajas horrorizado.

Zetsu enarcó sus cejas incrédulo.

―No soy gay ―Dictaminó serio, Kiba no se lo creyó porque también intentó taparse el trasero.

―S-si lo eres, me miras morbosamente. ¡Pervertido!

Zetsu suspiró mientras que sostenía aún a Akamaru. Lo lanzó y el animalito calló en el pecho del niño.

―No lo soy. No entiendo porque me lo dices si no tienes pruebas.

―¡Me dijiste que me lo harías! !Eso es prueba suficiente! ―Exclamó saliéndole unos gallos que fueron producto de la risa de Zetsu.

Kiba pudo notar como el rostro de Zetsu se ensombreció y una risa macabra surcó por su rostro. Lo tomó de la camisola y lo acercó hacia él de un tirón.

―¿Q-Qué me vas a hacer? ―la risa prominente de Zetsu empezó a retumbar― E-e-está bien…no eres gay. Eres bisexual, lo entiendo ¿Podrías apartarte?

Zetsu parpadeó repetidas veces, como si acabara de despertar, soltó a Kiba y se alejó unos pasos ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si!

―Bien, haré lo que me propuse hoy.

―Me violará… ―Dijo con temor―, Estoy seguro ―Susurró.

Lo único que sintió fue un dolor horrible en su trasero. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios.

Zetsu se dirigió satisfecho a su siguiente clase. El calzón chino nunca fallaba.

Sakura no le caía bien, era oficial. No es que tenga algo que ver con la atención de su novio… ¡Amigo! Shikamaru, lo que sucedía en definitiva era que las susodichas primas llamaban la atención a donde quiera que fueran, sobre todo su némesis jurada Sakura en su sector. Ya tenía suficiente con soportar a un chico con sobrepeso y problemas de ansiedad hacia la comida y a un chico efusivo con la juventud. ¡Estaba harta! Quería demostrarle a esa palo seco de quien mandaba en realidad y definitivamente era Ino Yamanaka, nadie más.

Cuando la vio ingresar media sonrojada y detrás de ella el profesor Hatake, que por cierto minutos antes había divisado el presunto acercamiento pretencioso de esa niñita engreída con el maestro, no pudo evitar que se le inflaran las venas de pura rabia y así idear de paso un plan para seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a parte de pegarle chicles al asiento a la engreída Haruno.

Pasó jactándose de sus cualidades físicas, bamboleándose de un lado hacia el otro, ideándose un trono ficticio, un camino hacia un podio inexistente, donde ella era la reina del universo y la chica peli rosa una vieja loca que castraba gatos en la esquina.

Miró de soslayo a la peli rosa, ella seguía en un estado deprimente igual que antes de que ocurriera el improvisado accidente. Se removió incómoda en el asiento de la carpeta individual. Ino no pudo sino sentarse abatida, porque su plan de hacer enojar a la Haruno había sido un total fracaso.

La actitud de Sakura le purgaba, siempre haciéndose la víctima, la niña buena. Llamando la atención de todo el mundo, generando ternura o cariño.

¡Arg! Como odiaba a esa peli rosa en su papel de mosca muerta.

―Palo seco ―Masculló. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Kakashi-sensei, pero ni eso menguaba entre sus actos vengativos para con la peli rosa.

Aún recordaba lo que sucedió en clase, cuando Sakura intentaba realizar un problema algebraico, y ella le lanzó una bola de papel con malas intenciones.

El castigo definitivamente había valido la pena.

 _Sakura se levantó bruscamente de su asiento individual, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, incluso de Kurenai-sensei. Ino mostró una triunfante sonrisa, mientras que sin decir nada la Haruno se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella._

 _―_ _¡Eres una maldita vieja fodonga que no hace otra cosa que joderme la vida!_ _―_ _La peli rosa estalló en furia pura, mientras que la rubia no hizo nada más que sacarle la lengua satisfecha._

 _―_ _¿Que dices palo seco?_ _―_ _Exclamó divertida._

 _―_ _Lo que me falta a mí es lo que te sobra, rechoncha._

 _―_ _Prefiero que me sobre a que me falte… ¡Palo seco!_

― _¡Cerda!_

 _―_ _¡Palo seco!_

 _―_ _¡Cerda!_

 _―_ _¡Palo seco!_

 _―_ _¿Sabes?_ _―_ _dijo Ino colocándose un dedo sobre los labios y clavando sus ojos azules en el techo del aula_ _―._ _\- Me he dado cuenta de que tu frente..._ _―_ _continúo señalándole la frente con el dedo índice_ _―_ _...me serviría como cuaderno. Es tan grande que hasta podría dibujar un mapa ahí. ¡Frentona!_ _―_ _exclamó con sorna._

Sakura apretó sus puños y con frustración exclamó:

― _¡Cerda!_ _―_ _Chilló y se abalanzó hacia la rubia, empezaron a jalarse de los pelos, mientras que la profesora Kurenai no hacía nada más que llamar al maestro de retenciones. Kakashi Hatake._

Unos cuantos mechones rosas y rubios estaban esparcidos por el suelo brilloso del salón de clases.

Si el profesor Hatake no llegaba a tiempo se quedarían calvas por jalonearse las mechas sin reparo alguno.

Era inquietante saber que había una mocosa capaz de hacerle competencia a la extrovertida y endemoniada Sayuri. Tanta era la fama que poco a poco se hacía popular en la escuela. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, aparte de pertenecer a la misma escuela de la chica de ojos violetas, poseía un exuberante físico, que traía locos a los del otro género y ¿Por qué no? También a alguna que otra chica.

En esos momentos, si uno prestaba atención a la cara de Sakura, fácilmente se darían cuenta de que una vena en su frente comenzaba a hincharse y hasta parecía palpitar... ¿es que acaso le iba a explotar?  
 _  
_Estando en la sala de retenciones, Sakura no era la misma, es más, podía decirse que era otra persona. La ceja rubia de Ino se enarcó mostrando incredulidad.

Creíble no era, predecible sí. ¿Por qué estaba la Haruno tan callada? Sencillo.  
Kakashi estaba ahí, era como sí frente a él no le gustara mostrar su faceta revoltosa pero sí la de una niña santa, que no quebraba un plato. Cuando en realidad se echaba toda la vajilla y la de la casa del vecino.

Kakashi aclaró su garganta llamando su atención. Su mirada penetrante hacía que le calara el cerebro. Como si intentara introducirse en su mente y controlarla, cosa que le causó un escalofrío. La seriedad y el silencio del salón hacían que se sintiera inhibida.

Siguió mirando de refilón a su compañera de castigos. La Haruno aún tenía el rostro agachado, hasta podía jurar que estaba sonrojada. Sin embargo, no se lo creía, a la última persona en la faz de la tierra que creería sería a ella.

El profesor Kakashi era un hombre que imponía con su sola presencia y por ello no podía darse el lujo de fastidiar a Sakura frente a él o mejor sin dicho, no permitir que se diera cuenta. Él era demasiado astuto y predecía sus movidas antes de que las ejecutara; por esa razón, prefería guardar silencio, al menos hasta que terminara el castigo.

Ese sensei con peluca de viejo… ¿Por qué precisamente tendría que ser él?, el que la vigilara tanto a ella como a la frentona casi las veinticuatro horas del día. ¡Demonios!

―Yamanaka… estate tranquila, porque sé muy bien lo que planeas hacer

Se removió en el asiento y empezó a mirar el techo blanco del aula sin nada productivo para hacer. Le aburría estar en esa situación porque ya lo había experimentado antes, pero para su mala suerte, siempre le tocaba con el exasperante y atento de Kakashi-sensei… ¡Ese maldito sensei tenía la cualidad de leer mentes!, claro, diciéndolo literalmente.

―Si sensei ―Refunfuñó rolando los ojos.

Sakura la miró por primera vez en el día y casi lanza una carcajada. Ino no se había dado cuenta de que había puesto una cara de zombie pre resucitado, cuando se miró en el improvisado espejo que sacó de su falda de colegiala.

Por otro lado, Kakashi esperaba a que cumplieran su castigo. Aunque siempre tenía la perspectiva de que lo habían contratado con el único fin de convertirse en el niñero de unas mocosas malcriadas y no a lo que verdaderamente había sido convocado. Con un resoplo fastidioso sacó el libro que nunca olvidaba de su maletín de cuero. Aún pensaba seriamente en conversar con la directora para tener siquiera un entrenamiento decente.

Computación… Lo podía enseñar hasta el atontado de Deidara.

Y no es que hiciera berrinche, sólo deseaba tener un entrenamiento decente, con alguien que por lo menos tuviera una noción vaga de un entrenamiento básico de algo, aunque sea de cuchillos pero que ya salía de su faceta de institutriz y de paso se quitaba el estrés que ese trabajo le generaba.

Aunque había otras maneras de quitarse el estrés... el problema era... que no encontraba la adecuada; además de que se encontraba en una institución donde sólo reinaban muchachas de mediana edad. Definitivamente estaba descartado. Hasta ya había descartado a la maestra Kurenai ni bien se fijó que le hacía ojitos a Azuma. Era frustrante.

A lo mejor y alguien allá arriba lo oía y le mandaba a alguien, se conformaba con un ángel, no pedía mucho. Elevó los ojos hacia el techo y pidió que su plegaria fuera escuchada, hasta se le podía ver hacer un santo con las manos.

Sin embargo, miraba de nuevo a Sakura Haruno, un cierto interés hacia meollo en todo este asunto, ella tenía algo que… lo tenía confundido, como si de un sentimiento promiscuo se tratara. No era su físico, ni su rostro, ni su forma de ser, sino… algo que estaba a punto de suceder.

No perdía la vista a esas dos. Cada una se miraba de soslayo, murmuraban cosas y después se calmaban. Ya le parecía extraño tenerlas tan tranquilas en tanto tiempo.

―¡Pero qué te pasa frentona! ―Gritó despavorida, intentando alejar a la araña que estaba en su falda y que seguramente se lo había aventado su compañera.

―¡Eso te pasa por meterte con Sakura Haruno!

Kakashi resopló aún más fuerte que antes. Ya se hacía una idea de encontrarse en un hospital psiquiátrico, porque a este paso, el Instituto Konoha lo volvería loco.

―¡Haruno! ―Espetó. A Sakura se le puso la piel de gallina y se quedó estática, al escuchar la voz grave y enfadada de su profesor no pudo si no ponerse detrás de una carpeta para estar más segura.

Kakashi aún no se movía, seguía sentado con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada juiciosa. La peli rosa pasó saliva sonoramente, y una mueca de satisfacción surcó las facciones del Hatake.

En fin… asustarlas era lo menos que podía hacer. Aún seguía con el enigma que envolvía a Sakura y a algunos estudiantes de primer año. Desde aquel día en el auditorio intuía algo que no estaba seguro que fuera relativamente normal.

Ino ya no gritó más, se sintió intimidada por la llamada de atención y el entrecejo fruncido de Kakashi sensei frente al pizarrón. No pudo sino sentarse al lado de Sakura, deseándole de reojo que se fuera volando hasta la luna sin pasaje de retorno.

Era oficialmente oficial. No le caía Sakura.

.

Era sábado. Era casi el último día de semana y para Tsunade Senju no era algo que disfrutara del todo. Tenía la trabajosa tarea de administrar con sabiduría el Instituto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacer algo coherente y racional era lo mejor podía hacer a estas alturas. Eran tres vidas que habían sido arrebatadas bajo sospechosas circunstancias, con las mismas características de tortura; eso era lo que más le alarmaba.

―Tsu-Tsunade-sama…

Volteó para encarar a su servidora. Shizune. La joven promesa de Tsunade y posible sucesora, se acercaba con sumo cuidado por la puerta de la oficina, mientras que Tsunade la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Supongo que ya habrás organizado todo, ¿Verdad? ―Le preguntó de inmediato. Sin embargo para Shizune era algo peligroso contradecir a la temperamental Tsunade.

―A-aún, no, tenemos…

―¡Cómo que no! ―Exclamó irritada, Shizune se sobresaltó cuando sintió el chillido fastidioso de su superior. Que por cierto le intimidaba demasiado.

―Es que faltan… ―Dijo dudando entre decirle o no la verdad.

―¡¿Que faltan qué?! ―Inquirió. Shizune se armó de valor y tuvo que terminar lo que ya había comenzado. Una frase que podía ser malinterpretada si no la conocieran lo suficiente como para desconfiar de ella.

―Falta presupuesto para llevarnos a todos a…

―No importa, utiliza mi cuenta personal ―Se expresó ya más calmada.

―Pero Tsunade-sama usted…

―Hazlo Shizune… ―Dijo terminándolo en un suspiro.

Mañana temprano. Todos estarían fuera del Instituto, para su propio bien e integridad. Quería un examen exhaustivo de Konoha High School.

Volvió a su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón de madera antigua que rondaba el siglo. Ojeó de pronto los formularios de los docentes más experimentados y habilidosos que tenía la suerte de tener en el instituto. Kakashi Hatake y Azuma Sarutobi se le vinieron a la mente.

Se frotó las sienes con preocupación. Ser directora era un arduo trabajo con una situación que no era cosa de todos los días.

No muy lejos de Konoha High School, una silueta menuda cubierta por una gabardina negra sin ningún detalle en particular se encontraba frente a una pared de hierro, su tonalidad abarcaba al rojo carmín particular de la sangre y el olor nauseabundo de un cadáver en estado de putrefacción.

En la pared de hierro estaba escrita una frase con sangre, gotas resbalaban de las letras, claramente se podía deducir que habían sido escritas recientemente.

La silueta negra estaba arrodillada, como si la pared fuese una especie de deidad de la cual debía de respetar. La capucha tapaba su rostro, y un rastro de sudor salía de ello, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

" _Baruch Atah Adonai Elohaynu, Melech Ha Olam"  
_  
La frase era bien clara y precisa "Bendito eres Señor Nuestro Dios, Rey del mundo" el sujeto encapuchado alzaba sus manos y de ellas salía una especie de orbe enérgico, que se distaba de lo ordinario. La energía que fluía de las manos del servidor empezó a rodearlo y de inmediato se dirigían a la pared de hierro que cambiaba de color que se iba para el tono cristalino.

La frase impregnada con sangre absorbía la energía que el sujeto destilaba por sus manos. Con su voz rasposa y profunda el servidor del mal anunciaba su fidelidad al ente maligno:  
 _  
"Hineni Oved"_

"Aquí está tu servidor"

El espectáculo de luces fosforescentes se perdió cuando de pronto el misterioso sujeto flaqueó y con debilidad cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Se tocaba el estómago y la cabeza, sus gritos ahogados se escuchaban en la estancia, sin embargo, nadie podía oírlo. El encapuchado se calmó, paró de gritar mientras que su sangre salía a borbotones por los orificios de su cuerpo, creando un charco de sangre alrededor de él.

Sus ojos de pronto se iluminaron, volviéndose sangrientos. Una risa retorcida y sádica se empezó a escuchar. Lo poco o nada que quedaba de su humanidad se había ido para siempre, dándole paso a su estancia en la tierra como un ser maligno, como un siervo del demonio, como el ángel vengador.

El encapuchado siguió riendo y a duras penas pudo levantarse. Instintivamente, volteó bruscamente exaltado.

Otra presencia se presentaba en el oscuro salón con un par de velas. Este ser tenía el mismo aspecto que el anterior, sin embargo, su caminar y su postura decían que ya era experimentado.

―Te dije que te gustaría ―Una voz melodiosa, femenina y apacible se oyó. Las piernas del "nuevo" servidor lo traicionaron y fue suficiente para caerse de lleno al suelo; dejando a su paso un estruendoso sonido como si un yunque hubiera impactado contra el suelo.

El encapuchado se sorprendió, más no se permitió preguntarle nada a su superior.

―Estás débil, aún no puedes caminar bien, cazaremos de nuevo esta noche, y daremos una nueva ofrenda a nuestro señor.

―Esto es…exquisito… ―Dijo apenas audible.

El encapuchado le tendió una vela y éste la recibió.

―Acabas de dar tu alma al señor. Ya no hay marcha atrás. "Debemos terminar lo que hemos comenzado"

―¿Aún tengo que estar entre ellos? ―Preguntó recibiendo la vela.

―Claro que sí. Recuerda, eres mis ojos

―¿Cuándo podré estar contigo y junto a mi Señor?

―Aún no ―Dijo, su aura maligna empezó a crecer y el nuevo miembro se intimidó.

―Debo de asegurarme de lo que Tsunade sea capaz de hacer.

―¿Todos se irán mañana? ―Interrogó cuidando no hablar más de la cuenta.

―Déjamelo a mí. No te preocupes por eso. Actúa como siempre lo has hecho y no levantes sospechas. Tenemos a los Akatsukis pisando nuestros talones y un cazador experimentado entre los docentes.

―Está bien ―Tosió un poco.

―Toma… ―Le extendió un elixir en una botella con un corcho que tapaba el fétido olor del experimento.

―¿Qué es? ―Examinó el envase, tenía una tonalidad verduzca y muy poco confiable.

―Confía en mí

La silueta desapareció en un humo negro, dejando un aroma a violetas en el salón. El encapuchado se quedó solo relamiéndose. Después de todo, ya no le traumaría ver a alguien agonizando, si no que al contrario, disfrutaría cada segundo de su tortura y luego se jactaría de ello.

La sangre, la carne y su energía. Desde aquellos momentos eran exquisitos…

.

―Tsunade-sama… ―De pronto la voz gruesa familiar de Tobi, la exaltó y dirigió su mirada por instinto hacia la del líder de Akatsuki.

―Dime.

―Tengo todo listo. Aunque…me gustaría que contactara con alguien ―Le extendió un folder amarillo y ella lo correspondió incrédula. ¿De quién se trataba?

Abrió el folder y vio el rostro de una mujer. Miró con confusión a Tobi y le inquirió silenciosamente que se explicara a qué se debía aquello.

―Son muy pocos los docentes que tienen habilidades. Sé que mis chicos son muy experimentados pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos ojos de lince para tener vigilado a todo un alumnado.

―No. Con Kakashi, Azuma y Kurenai tenemos suficiente. Incluso Gai es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me sienta preocupada.

―Por favor Tsunade-sama. Acéptela, es una buena muchacha. Está ansiosa por trabajar aquí.

―¿Puedo confiar en ella? Mejor dicho ¿Hablaste con ella?

Sabía de primera mano, que Tobi jamás avisaba a los nuevos integrantes de su grupo sobre un posible examen de ingreso, siempre los agarraba desprevenidos, y creía que con esa muchacha no sería la excepción.

Tobi miró a su superior.

―No ―Dijo, y Tsunade casi se caía de su silla. Si no fuera por lo que le dijo a continuación―. Pero puedo asegurarle que no se arrepentirá, ella es uno de ellos

―Ya veo

Tobi sonrió de medio lado bajo su máscara de porcelana

―Dos siempre es mejor que uno ―Aseguró, haciendo que Tsunade Senju lanzara un suspiro con resignación.

―Eres el único que puede llegar a convencerme ¿Lo sabes?

Tobi lanzó una carcajada y asintió.

―Lo que no entiendo, es porque no te quitas la máscara estando conmigo, te conozco de sobra para que ocultes tu identidad.

―Precaución ―habló simplemente―. Además…Kakashi también tiene una ―debatió.

Tsunade sonrió. Tobi dio media vuelta y se alejó de la oficina, dejando a una pensativa Tsunade mirando el rostro fino de la mujer en el formulario.

―Con que Katleia Asamiya… ―Murmuró.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Hola a todos, después de un tiempo de ausencia, finalmente regresamos y les dejamos el nuevo capítulo.

 **genesis.-** Hola! Por algo son primas ¿no? jajaja Hay que ver como se va desarrollando la historia para ver si hay alguna pareja que se forme o no. Esperamos que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos!

Queremos darles las gracias a _**...Adrit126,**_ _ **genesis, Akane-Aimi...**_ por sus lindos comentarios y mandarles muchos saludos a todas las personas que se pasan por el fic y lo leen en anónimo y/o lo ponen en sus favoritos y follows.

Les mandamos muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	11. Capítulo 10- Templo de luz y oscuridad

**Capítulo 10**

 **~~  
Templo de luz y oscuridad**

La neblina comenzaba a desaparecer llevándose consigo el característico olor del azufre que se percibía cerca de la zona roja.

Una delgada y brillante línea se dibujó en el horizonte, detrás de la montaña en la lejanía, iluminando cada rincón del sombrío Instituto Konoha. Las luces de los pasillos y patios se apagaron en sintonía al recibir los rayos solares después de otra lóbrega noche más.

Parecía ser un día perfecto; el sol brillaba alegremente, el aire era cálido y lo mejor de todo: no habría clases. La excursión había sido un respiro para el alumnado, tener que ir al Instituto hasta los sábados era estresante, pero ese día iba a ser diferente.

Por otro lado, Tsunade observaba desde la ventana de su oficina la concurrida puerta, llena de alumnos con sus mochilas de mano y algunos otros –mujeres en la gran mayoría- con sus grandes maletas de viaje. Parecía que ellos pensaban que esa excursión sería pura diversión, pues se equivocaban a lo grande.

La Directora echó un último vistazo a su alumnado para después darse la vuelta.

―Shizune, prepara todo

―Enseguida Tsuande-sama ―respondió con una reverencia, girar sobre sus tobillos y salir de la oficina.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade pensaba que aquello, después de todo había sido una buena idea para los planes que tenía en mente.

El autobús cada tanto parecía caer en un bache pues de un momento para otro una sacudida despertaba a algunos de los alumnos que se habían rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Habían sido en total tres autobuses dobles y cada maestro estaba encargado de uno junto con un equipo de Akatsukis.

En el autobús del primer año se encontraban Sasori y Deidara, que había sido un alivio para cierta chica de ojos púrpura; no tener que ver al menos por unas horas al estúpido emo-zombi era ganancia para ella, por otro lado, muchas chicas habían casi peleado a muerte con las de segundo por tener al Uchiha ese en su autobús, pero se conformaron con tener al hermano menor e igual de emo que el primero. Eso era algo que Sayuri detestaba.

Se cruzó de brazos al ver a las chicas enloquecidas y mirando a cada rato a Sasuke, incluyendo a su prima Sakura.

―Es tan horrendo ―sacó la lengua en dirección a la ventana como si le estuviera hablando al objeto inanimado.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―su prima la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Ah… este… ―Sayuri comenzó a sobarse la cabeza pensando en algo bueno para responder pero nada se le ocurría―, Am… ¿Nada?

―Sayuri ―la regañó―, No es horrendo, es tan… cool ―suspiró embelesada.

―¡Ja! Nada que ver ―bufó―, pero como quieras, si te gusta el afeminado pues que te guste, me da igual

Y aunque a Sakura si le gustaba ese chico había otra persona que desde hace unos días no podía olvidar…

Sakura sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de la imagen de esa persona que a cada tanto aparecía sin previo aviso en su mente. No valía la pena, solo había sido la emoción del momento, nada más, se repetía mentalmente y Sayuri la miraba con la ceja levantada, sin poder creer que eran familia consanguínea, pensando que ella era diferente a Sakura en muchos aspectos; empezó a enumerarlos mentalmente ayudando de sus dedos.

1) Sakura tenía el cabello de un rosa pálido y ella castaño

2) Sakura tenía ojos color jade y ella morado

3) A Sakura le gustaba la medicina mientras que a ella el aire libre

4) Sakura tenía un genio del demonio y ella… bueno digamos que no tanto

5) Ella era la más genial del universo y Sakura no

Sayuri ahogó una carcajada para después seguir enumerando las diferencias entre ellas dos, sin percatarse de la mirada entrecerrada de Sakura.

 _¿Y se supone que ella es mi prima consanguínea?_ pensó la pelirrosa y mentalmente enumeró sus diferencias:

1) Ella era femenina y Sayuri un marimacho

2) Su cabello era más sedoso y de un color exótico mientras que el de Sayuri era tan simplón que no tenía gracia

3) Sus ojos verdes eran inigualables y los de Sayuri solo tenían un extraño color

4) Ella era mucho más bella y Sayuri no

Sakura asentó su acotación mental cuando de pronto los pensamientos de ambas fueron interrumpidos por una voz grave y sosiega.

―Así que aquí está la chica

Sakura inmediatamente se aferró al brazo de Sayuri, solo hasta ese momento Sayuri giró su rostro.

―¡Lord Vampiro! ¿Qué hace aquí? Va a morir con tanta luz alrededor

Sayuri trató de usar la parte en la que Sakura no estaba aferrada como cortina, tratando de impedir que la luz tocara al pelirrojo, perdiendo en el acto.

Sasori sonrió ominosamente.

―Me agradas

―¿Eh?

Sasori apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo de los asientos, una en cada lado para acercarse hacia donde estaba ella, pasando a una Sakura helada.

―Me ofreciste tu sangre ¿recuerdas? y en este momento, muero de sed

Al acercarse, Sayuri solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, pensando en lo mucho que no quería convertirse en vampiro. Sintió su respiración cerca, pero no más que la vez anterior y aunque ya había pasado, le seguía shockeando.

Nada. No había pasado nada así que con parsimonia abrió el ojo izquierdo, luego el derecho. El Lord Vampiro miraba atentamente a la ventana. En ese momento pensó en lo ocurrido sin perder de vista al pelirrojo y la verdad era que él no la aterrorizaba, al contrario, le parecía fascinante conocer a un vampiro, sin embargo lo que no podía soportar y horrorizaba era la sola idea de tener tanto tiempo y llegar el momento en el que nada le sorprendiera; entonces se preguntó ¿Cuántos años tendría el Akatsuki? ¿100? ¿200? ¿Quizás más que eso?

Solo unos segundos habían transcurrido cuando Sasori clavo su vista color miel en una Sayuri desconcertada.

―En otra ocasión será…

Y con esas palabras Sasori regreso a su guardia normal en los pasillos del autobús doble.

―¿Q-que fue eso?

El bullicio de los alumnos de pronto se había acallado hasta ese momento y no tenía ni la más remota idea del "por qué" y la verdad era, que le era totalmente indiferente

―Ese Sasori se encaprichó con la mocosa esa ¿eh?

―Hmp, lo que haga o deje de hacer Sasori me tiene sin cuidado

―¿Oh? Entonces ¿Por qué siento que en realidad no es así?

―Que esa niña me siga a todos lados queriendo descubrir mi "verdadera identidad" suponiendo ella que conoce mi "secreto" no quiere decir nada

La sonrisa socarrona de Kisame se hizo prominente, mostrando sus afilados dientes

―Tal vez no, pero tu mirada ahuyento a Sasori fácilmente ―Kisame se estiró y sus brazos tocaron el techo a mitad de camino―. Me pregunto, como habrá sido esa mirada ―se acarició la barbilla picuda dubitativo, hablando para sí mismo.

 _Más bien, que habría pasado si en ese momento el autobús no hubiera rebasado al otro… pensó Itachi._ ¡Que maldita coincidencia!

Las voces dentro de su cabeza le ordenaban que hiciera algo pero no entendía qué, ¿Qué querían? Murmullos, murmullos por todos lados. No podía concentrarse.

Su cabeza dolía, le punzaba, pero algo dentro de él no dejaba que descansara, tenía que vigilarlos, él era sus ojos.

 _Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos._

Todo a su tiempo querido Menma, todo a su tiempo… Dijo una clara voz en su interior apaciguando el dolor en su cabeza, sintiendo paz al escuchar esa voz y sin saber por qué, él sabía lo que debía hacer… Él esperaría a que el tiempo fuera el indicado para su amo y entonces, mataría a todos los que jugaron con él.

El viaje finalizó después de seis largas horas en el autobús. Las piernas entumidas comenzaron a dar pasos torpes. Era medio día, el sol calentaba la atmósfera y los estiramientos a manos de Gai fueron inevitables.

El pacífico y placentero viaje era algo que le molestaba a Kakashi, tener tanta tranquilad no le agradaba porque solo significaba una cosa muy evidente: La tormenta se acercaba y eso era un gran problema, no solo para él sino para los demás maestros y el alumnado sufriría las consecuencias.

De pronto, una presencia fuerte surgió en un salto de chakra espontáneo. Rápidamente viró hacia donde emanaba ese poder pero no pudo encontrar la fuente de esa extraña fuente de chakra.

―¿Sucede algo Kakashi?

El aludido solo levantó la mano en forma de silencio, agudizó sus sentidos pero no parecía funcionar por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que usar su arma secreta. Su mano subió hasta el parche sobre su ojo izquierdo.

―No es necesario utilizarlo ―al escuchar la voz, tanto Kurenai como Kakashi voltearon―, Hatake Kakashi

Una sombra comenzó a tomar forma detrás del autobús hasta que a la luz del sol se dejó ver las curvas de una exuberante mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera.

―¿Katleia Asamiya? ―la mujer miró a Kurenai y suspiró―, llegas tarde, te esperábamos en el Instituto ―respondió Kurenai con los brazos cruzados.

―Sí ―observó por unos instantes a Kakashi que permanecía absorto―, Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro

―Te hacías llamar diferente

―Algunas cosas cambian ―dijo mirándose las uñas color carmín―, otras no tanto. Mi identidad no es importante ni con que nombre han de llamarme

―¿Se conocen?

―Podría decirse ―contestó cortante Kakashi, no quería seguir con el tema le haría recordar cosas que preferiría dejar en el olvido―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Que recibimiento, tan típico de ti

―Basta de misterios ―Kurenai suspiró cansada―. Has sido convocada por Tsunade-sama para el cuerpo catedrático, es cierto que tu identidad no nos interesa en lo absoluto sino las habilidades que posees

―Vaya directo al grano, me agrada

―Es hora de continuar con el viaje, mientras tanto te explicaré el funcionamiento del Instituto, solo debo aclarar antes… tus habilidades están terminantemente prohibidas hasta el ocaso

―No hay indicios de que ocurra o haya ocurrido algún tipo de actividad anormal Tsunade-sama

La Directora del Instituto mordió la uña de su pulgar pensativa. Aquello no le agradaba, tenía que comprobar que sus hipótesis habían sido acertadas o en todo caso construir unas nuevas. Este asunto no podía quedarse sin concluir a más tardar esa misma noche. Los alumnos no regresarían hasta el día siguiente por lo que aún tenían un poco más de tiempo.

―Eso es absurdo Pein

―Lo sé…

―Tobi cree que a alguien le gusta jugar ―dijo en tercera persona mientras aplaudía emocionado.

―Tsuande-sama ―dijo Shizune algo exaltada al escuchar las palabras de Tobi―, ¿usted cree que sea obra de alguien?

―Bien ―Tsunade dejó de mordisquear su uña para dejar caer ambos brazos a sus costados―, Al menos ahora sabemos que el que esté detrás de esto está presente y quiere entrar a este juego. Perfecto porque me encanta jugar

El enmascarado alzó la mano alegremente.

―A Tobi también le gusta jugar y Zetsu llega justo a tiempo

De repente los arbustos cerca del patio se removieron e inesperadamente surgió de las entrañas del jardín como si antes de eso hubiese sido una de ellas y renacido como una "persona" no por nada a Zetsu le decían "El hombre planta".

―¿Encontraste algo?

―Solo un poco de este polvo rojo cerca de la Zona Roja ―dijo mostrando un frasquito transparente―. Todo parece indicar que alguien ha estado provocando la muerte de los alumnos

―Déjame verlo ―se apresuró a decir Tsunade mientras el hombre planta le entregaba el frasco.

Tsunade lo abrió con delicadeza para olisquear el aroma que despedía, siendo ella una médico experimentada y especializada en la elaboración de venenos, con sus antídotos podría dar con algo que fuese de ayuda.

―Tsunade-sama, los sensores están captando una fuerte actividad en el centro del Instituto ―mencionó Pein con calma, aun con los sensores incrustados en su piel

―Konan

La aludida asintió y miles de papeles volaron por todo el lugar, dispersándose por todos los rincones. Solo unos segundos después desaparecieron.

―No hallo ningún tipo de movimiento Tsunade-sama, lo más probable es que haya sido un cebo para atraernos hacia una trampa

―Como suponíamos ¿Dónde es exactamente?

―Pero Tsunade-sama…

Para Tsunade no había otra forma de solucionar ese problema, de alguna forma habría que sacar de su escondite al criminal detrás de todos esos incidentes, no podía soporta el simple hecho de que algo o alguien este irrumpiendo en el Instituto que su abuelo construyó.

―Tobi, Pein, ya saben que hacer

Ambos asentaron la cabeza y de un momento a otro Tobi había desaparecido y Pein comenzó a clavar sensores en el suelo.

Las estrechas calles de piedra de la cuidad antigua apenas si dejaban pasar a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban de excursión, sin mencionar a los turistas que estaban de visita. Las tiendas se postraban a los lados de las calles principales del pueblo, la mayoría vendiendo recuerdos, otras más comidas tradicionales y bebidas.

Pero los estudiantes de Konoha High School of Terror no tenían tanta suerte.

Hace solo una hora que habían llegado y Kurenai les había encargado hacer un reporte sobre la excursión.

―No puedo creerlo ―refunfuñaba Ino con los brazos cruzados―, ¿Por qué?, si Kurenai solo es la chaperona de los de tercero, a nosotros no toca Kakashi-sensei, por qué se tiene que aplicar a todos

―No te quejes tanto Ino, me da pereza pero tenemos que hacerlo ―se estiró Shikamaru.

―Naruto, Naruto ―llamó el chico llenito a su nuevo compinche en travesuras―, por allá huele riquísimo, ¿Quieres ir a ver?

―¡Claro! ¡Muero de hambre! ―dijo animado―. ¿Oh? ¡Hinata por acá! ―saludó al ver a la chica que inmediatamente se escondió apenada detrás de su primo Neji, quien iba con su novia y su mejor amigo Lee―. ¿Um? ¿Se sentirá bien? ―se rascó la cabeza removiendo los cabellos rubios―, En fin ¡vamos todos de una vez!

Ino no sabía cómo, pero el viaje había sido tan aburrido y largo que Naruto se había hecho amigo de casi todo el primer año, así no fueran del mismo salón. Había hecho corto circuito con la prima de la frentona, hasta Sasuke había formado una sonrisa con una de las tonterías de Naruto. Ino simplemente no podía creerlo.

―¿A dónde creen que van? ―se interpuso un hombre entre el restaurante y ellos―. Tienen que seguir al pie de la letra el itinerario ―dijo Kakashi formando una sonrisa detrás de su máscara y señalando el papel lo que les tocaba hacer en ese momento―. Tenemos que ir al templo antes de que anochezca, andando

Con una gran resignación los alumnos del primer año, Kakashi y los Akatsuki encargados del orden y disciplina se encaminaron hacia el templo como había sido planeado en el itinerario.

Para Kakashi era un martirio estar cuidando al alumnado, con sus gritos, pláticas banales sobre la moda o los deportes, con las peleas en las que debía intervenir… ya con tenerlos unas horas por día era suficiente, pero ahora estar de niñero a tiempo completo lo estaba sacando de quicio, sobre todo teniendo a esas primas en su grupo, eran un desastre y acarreaban a los demás al caos. El odiaba el caos.

Definitivamente, Kakashi era un cazador necesitado. Era una lástima que después de todo el mundo se rigiera por el sistema monetario.

Kakashi suspiró resignado. Sin embargo había algo más que estaba comenzando a perturbarlo y eso era la presencia de ella… Cuando regresaran al Instituto no la perdería de vista, cosas desagradables suelen pasar en su presencia y quisiera estar equivocado por esta vez.

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto del firmamento. Habían caminado cerca de dos kilómetros y el alumnado ya exhausto no veía el final al espeso bosque, algunos cansados se sentaban en el suelo importándoles poco ensuciarse las ropas, sin embargo al ver a los encargados del orden y la disciplina prefirieron seguir caminando a recibir alguno de sus famosos reportes.

Solo unos metros más adelante se encontraban unos grandes arcos de piedra que daban la bienvenida a la ciudad antigua, que se expandía varios kilómetros a la redonda, el bosque era como una armadura natural para la ciudad.  
Los rayos del astro solar iluminaban los templos coloreándolos en tonos vivos, como si aún estuviera habitada, la magnificencia de las construcciones embelesaba a la vista.

―Wow ―suspiró asombrada―, ¡Esto es magnífico! ―chilló emocionada Ino―, Shikamaru, Chouji vamos por allá ―señaló a un templo justo en medio del lugar, el cual era el centro de atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

―¡Si eso suena muy bien! ¡De veras!

―Naruto a ti quien te…

―Vamos todos, así será más divertido

―Si, sí, me parece muy bien ―dijo Sayuri mientras asentaba la cabeza mientras por dentro estaba maquinando un plan maestro para emboscar a ese emo-zombi que tanto detestaba―, ¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya maldita comadreja transexual! ―Sin percatarse de sus palabras Sayuri seguía haciendo ademanes de victoria mientras se reía sola.

―¿Comadreja?

―¿Transexual?

Sakura solo escondió el rostro tras su mano, avergonzada.

―El templo ¿no? ¡Vamos, vamos! ―concluyó Sakura rápidamente.

―¡Chicos Akamaru y yo hemos encontrado algo alucinante! ¿Cierto? ―se dirigió su cachorro sobre su hombro.

Akamaru ladró y Kiba asentó la cabeza.

―A mí me parece perfecto ―sonrió Menma.

―¡Pues que estamos esperando! ―Naruto, bastante excitado no podía esperar más para divertirse un poco indagando aquel lugar y después comería un buen ramen.

―¡Si! ¡Vamos a explorar las ruinas perdidas! ¿Vamos a ir verdad Sakura? ―se giró hacia su prima y ella solo suspiró, pues sabía que por más que tratase de seguir las reglas de una u otra forma Sayuri se encargaría de meterla en problemas, finalmente asentó la cabeza―. ¡Como dije, vamos a explorar las ruinas perdidas!

―No sé por qué presiento que todo esto es una mala idea… ―susurró para sí misma la pelirrosa.

―¡Alto! ―la rubia de larga cabellera platinada se interpuso entre los chicos y el camino―, ¿Y a donde se supone que nos vas a llevar Kiba?

―Vas a arruinar la sorpresa Ino ―torció una mueca.

―Pequeña cerdita solo déjate llevar por el sentimiento de la exploración

―¿Cómo me llamaste?

El aire comenzó a faltarle, los ojos a lagrimearle y el estómago a dolerle, pero no podía evitarlo la carcajada que había ahogado estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salir de su sistema

 _"Piensa en algo Sakura, lo que sea"_

De pronto la imagen de una persona apareció en su mente, surtiendo el efecto que necesitaba más no el que deseaba.

―La aventura llama a nuestra puerta pequeña cerdita, hay que abrirla y descubrir lo desconocido, quizás y hallemos momias o vampiros u hombres lobo ―dijo emocionada―, o quizás nada, pero nunca lo sabremos hasta no ir

Sakura sin saber cómo emprendieron el viaje hacia el lugar que les mencionó Kiba, todos estaban hablando emocionados sobre el lugar, todos menos ella y no sabía por qué.

―Que conste que no lo hago por lo que sea que hayas dicho, sino porque es aburrido estar sola ―Ino giró su rostro con orgullo.

―Si si, lo que digas pequeña cerda

―¡Que dejes de llamarme así! ―vociferó la rubia, Shikamaru pudo notar las llamas de furia en sus ojos.

―Está bien, entonces te diré… ―puso su mano en su barbilla pensativa―. ¡Ah ya se! Cerdita

―¡No!

―¿Cerdota? ¿Nariz de cochino? Pequeña cerdita me gusta más de todas formas ―infló los cachetes mirando a Ino―, te queda perfecto, bien lo había dicho Sakura… ―susurró―. Pero cerda suena muy ofensivo… ¡Ahhhh que hago! ―se alboroto la cabellera frustrada.

Sin darle más importancia, Ino roló los ojos y se adelantó hasta donde estaba Sakura, quería recalcar lo parecida que eran ellas dos y lo mucho que las detestaba, con alguien tenía que desquitarse y por lo visto y aunque la insultara de mil formas Sayuri saldría con algo que la frustraría más.

―¡Frento…!

―¡Les dije que se sorprenderían!

El templo no parecía nada fuera de lo común; estaba construido de piedra, tenía los típicos techos rojos que a comparación de otras, esta empezaban a carcomerse y no era más grande que el templo que habían visto primero, sin embargo había algo en ese lugar que les daba escalofríos y una opresión en el pecho.

―Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Menma fue el primero en entrar al templo, seguido por Naruto quien alegó no ser ningún cobarde como para entrar en segundo lugar. Los demás -a excepción de Sasuke que con un típico "hmp" entró al templo-, necesitaron escasos minutos para armarse de valor.

Por dentro era mucho más escalofriante, pues la humedad era lo bastante densa como para dificultarles la respiración, a cada paso piedras obstruían el camino pues se notaba que el templo se estaba haciendo pedazos rápidamente. La luz era escasa pero la vista de los jóvenes se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

―Esto no me gustada nada Sayuri, vámonos por favor

―¡Cómo crees! esto es súper interesante ―dijo el rubio al escuchar a las primas platicar en voz baja.

―Más bien molesto…

―Shikamaru ―abrió una bolsa de papas fritas, llevándose unas cuentas a su boca―, deberías disfrutar las cosas de vez en cuando

―Cuando se den cuenta que no estamos, vamos a tener serios problemas

―No sé ni por qué estás aquí si ni querías venir Ino

―¡Cállate frentona!

―Chicas no deberían pelear ―intervino en tono severo Menma.

―Déjalas son chicas después de todo ¿verdad Akamaru? ―el pequeño perrito ladró. El eco rebotó por las paredes de piedra hasta que se perdió en el olvido.

Mientras se adentraban en el templo, un sentimiento extraño empezó a embargarlos con intensidad recorriendo su sistema circulatorio, entumeciendo un poco sus extremidades, parecía como si algo estuviera sobre sus hombros, un gran peso que comenzaba a hacer estragos.

―Siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando

―¿Tú también Shikamaru?

En ese instante el templó pareció sacudirse a sus pies acarreando un eco grave y profundo desde las fauces de la oscuridad.

―¿Q-Qué fue eso? ―se apresuró a decir Ino acercándose un poco más a Sasuke―. Esto está empezando a dar mucho miedo

Sasuke al sentir el tacto de Ino rápidamente se alejó de ella.

―No me da buena espina

Un segundo eco lastimoso siguió el cual se silencio por sí solo, sin embargo el miedo y la incertidumbre no desapareció en los jóvenes alumnos.

―Parece ser que ya se detuvo

―E-este templo es m-muy antiguo y por lo tanto es obvio que emita sonidos extraños, si fue eso ¿verdad? ―trató de convencerse a sí misma Ino mientras que su cuerpo emitía el más puro pánico al temblar incontrolablemente.

―Creo que Ino tiene razón, en muchos lugares del templo habían piedras y huecos en el techo, eso solo significa que…

―El templo se está cayendo a pedazos ―concluyó Naruto.

―Exacto

―Shiakamru, regresemos antes de que el techo caiga sobre nosotros ―Chouji se llevó una papa hasta la boca.

Los alumnos del Instituto Konoha regresaron sobre sus pasos. El corazón les palpitaba rápidamente, con el temor de que volviera a ocurrir aquel extraño suceso.

Sakura temerosa se acercó a la persona más cercana a ella, quien no era quien creía. La cara de Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Sayuri? ―la llamó, no hubo respuesta.

Sakura se percató entonces que su preciada y a la vez odiada prima no estaba con ellos y que en el camino de regreso había sido tan tranquilo y silencioso que le empezaba a incomodar.

―¿Alguien ha visto a Sayuri?

―¿No estaba contigo?

―¡¿Sayuri?! ―la pelirrosa comenzó a preocuparse, el tono de su piel se blanqueó pareciendo una hoja de papel recién hecho.

―Ey Sakura, cálmate, seguro no está lejos de aquí

―¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Dices que me calme?! ¡¿No conoces a Sayuri, la problemática número uno en toda la historia?!

Un sonoro estornudo perturbó el silencio del templo. Sayuri se rascó la nariz.

Sayuri se había separado del grupo en el momento en que todo el espectáculo ocurrió, nadie se percató de ello y por eso estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades, sin embargo había alguien no invitado a su lado.

―Gracias por acompañarme Menma ―la verdad era que no le gustaba estuviera ahí, prefería seguir su búsqueda sola, pero no por eso sería mal educada. Además había algo que no le agradaba, parecía… diferente al chico que conoció en clases.

―Sí, no es nada

―Es por aquí

Ambos doblaron en un pasadizo tan angosto que solo podía pasar una persona a la vez. Sayuri solo tenía algo en la mente y eso era descubrir el secreto de Uchiha Itachi, ese emo-zombi se lo había buscado, por su culpa estaba castigada prácticamente la mayor parte del ciclo escolar. No se podía salir con la suya. Ella estaba segura de lo que había visto. La imagen de los ojos rojos con espigas vino a su mente, ¡sí! estaba segura, no lo había imaginado ni soñado y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera iba a descubrir su secreto, bueno no lo último, pero lo descubriría.

Mientras Sayuri hacia ademanes, bufaba, se cruzaba de brazos y reía como loca, del cuerpo de Menma empezaron a emanar figuras etéreas.

 _Muy bien Menma, necesito que lo hagas por mí..._ Escuchaba en su mente. _Se buen chico, necesito que le quites todo._

Menma comenzó a llenarse de odio, el calor recorría sus venas como si fuese fuego quemando su piel. El chico se acercó con parsimonia hasta su presa. Nadie se iba a burlar de él nunca más y esa chica era la primera que caería en su poder.

Las sombras empezaron a envolver el cuerpo de Sayuri.

―De pronto comenzó a hacer frío ¿no? ―Sayuri se talló los brazos con la piel erizada―, ¿no lo sientes?

Pero Menma no respondió, solo pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría llevar lo que le robaría a su amo.

Sayuri sintió que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo tanto que le costaba sostenerse en pie, pero aun así seguía caminando. El sueño empezó a invadirla, su cuerpo parecía hacer lo que deseaba, hace solo un momento estaba bien y ahora se sentía tan débil como… Fue entonces que un olor a quemado empezó a inundar sus vías respiratorias.

Aun contra su fuerza de voluntad, la chica tuvo que recargarse en la pared del templo, dejándose caer hasta tocar el helado suelo.

―Menma, ¿buscarías a Sakura por mí? ―Era su última opción, pero se sentía extraña, como si algo estuviera llevándose su fuerza vital y tal vez era su imaginación, pero sus brazos se empezaban a ver más delgados―. ¿Menma?

El joven solo la observaba altivo, sin inmutarse y parecía ni siquiera respirar.

―Ustedes dos ―retumbó una voz grave―, han violado el reglamento de la excursión, van a ser reprendidos severamente

―Akatsuki…―rechinó los dientes y su rostro regresó a la normalidad―. De repente se sintió mal y no sabía que hacer…

Entrecerró sus oscuros ojos y se acercó más, hasta salir de la penumbra. Sayuri torció una mueca y arrugó la nariz, su plan volvió a fallar y resultó ser ella la descubierta y no él. Maldita su suerte.

―¿Aún sigues preocupada por tu prima? Sakura, ya fue el Akatsuki ese a buscarla

―Y gracias a eso todos nos metimos en problemas

―Ino ―regañó Shikamaru a la rubia―, hubiera sido lo mismo si se tratase de ti

―Sino nos hubiéramos cruzado con el segundo año quien sabe que hubiera pasado

―Fue divertido, parecía una casa del terror ―dijo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru y Naruto rápidamente empezó la plática sobre mitos y leyendo que su madre le había contado sobre ese lugar antes de ir.

―¿Quieres calmarte frentona? Me estresas

―¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ¡Maldito emo! ¡Quítame tus manos de encima!

Sakura reconoció esa voz molesta al segundo de haberla oído. Inmediatamente giró sobre sus tobillos y la imagen de Sayuri pataleando en los brazos del Akatsuki la golpearon de pronto.

―¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ―alzó la voz, bajándola bruscamente, pero Sayuri aún se sentía extrañamente débil y tambaleó solo un poco, no podía mostrarse tan debilitada frente a él, así que como pudo se sostuvo―. ¿Por qué cada vez eres más molesta?

―¿Por qué cada vez eres tu más necio? Para que esto termine debes de admitirlo

―¡Eres tan irritante! Maldita mocosa persistente, no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea fastidiar a las personas ¿verdad?

―Es mi especialidad

―Me doy cuenta, al menos deberías agradecer que te haya sacado de ahí que en primer lugar no se ni que hacías dentro

―Que otra cosa sino buscarte para desenmascararte ―lo señaló con furia.

Los espectadores estaban atónitos ante la escena. ¿Cómo era posible que una alumna comenzara a discutir con uno de los encargados del orden y la disciplina? Era descabellado de solo pensarlo; pero ellos no conocían a Sayuri como Sakura y a ella no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que su prima se encaprichara con algo, sin embargo, había alguien entre todos ellos que no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, porque se supone que conocía a esa persona mucho mejor que cualquier otra y sabía que su hermano nunca explotaría, ni siquiera había cruzado más de simples monosílabos con él desde hace varios años.

Ahora esa chiquilla estaba ahí, gritándole a su frío hermano mayor y él ¿le seguía el juego? Sasuke frunció el ceño. Aquello lo hacía enfurecer tanto… ¿Estaba un lugar más abajo para él que esa niña en la lista de Itachi?

No, no podía aceptarlo. No de Itachi… él era el único.

Los ojos ónix de Sasuke empezaron a tomar un tono escarlata y de su iris unas espigas rojas se separaron. Entonces el tiempo se ralentizó.

Observó los ojos de Itachi que cambiaron a una extraña forma. De pronto estaba en otro lugar donde los colores parecían en negativo a excepción del cielo que seguía teniendo el color del ocaso. Quiso preguntar dónde estaba, sin embargo su voz no era audible en ese lugar tan extraño.

 _Lo siento Sasuke. Esto no se suponía que debía ocurrirte esto…_

Todos observaron como de un segundo para otro Sasuke Uchiha se había desvanecido en el suelo.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Hola a todos!

Paso rápido a dejar la conti.

 **genesis.-** Hola!Disculpa la demora, últimamente tengo poco tiempo, jajaja pobre Kakashi pero ni modos, en el bolsillo debe haber dinero sino ni como vivir jajaja. Esperamos te guste la conti. Saludos!

 **Yocelin.-** Hola! Estamos en la misma jajaja, me reporto subiendo conti de este fic dual, nos da mucha felicidad saber que te gusta el fic. Las parejas se van a ir formando conforme pasen los capítulos aunque no es el tema principal de la historia si tiene mucho que te guste la conti. Saludos

Queremos agradecer a _**... ,**_ genesis, Y _ **ocelin...**_ por sus hermosos comentarios que son el corazón de este fic, también queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que leen el fic en anonimato y a quienes lo ponen en sus favoritos/follows.

Sin más me despido mandándoles muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Hasta la próxima.

Adiosin!


	12. Capítulo 11- Sombras gélidas

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattherina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sombras gélidas.**

Recostado sobre la pared rocosa con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada sobre el frío muro, fijó sus ojos oscuros sobre el encielado amarillento. Emitió un suspiro de cansancio, lidiar con los alumnos y compañeros de su hermano había sido tremendamente complicado. Aparte de que se arriesgaba a una suspensión por haber utilizado sus habilidades a plena luz del día, cuando no se estaba permitido.

Repentinamente la pesada puerta de caoba con grabados antiguos se abrió haciendo un ruido bastante singular, dos figuras emergieron de ahí. Kakashi y Kurenai lo observaron seriamente, se despegó de la valla acercándose a ellos.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó a ambos.

—El desmayo es normal —habló la azabache—. Pero pasará un par de horas más dormido luego de…

—Lo sé. — contestó seriamente el Uchiha mayor, enseguida dirigió una mirada a Kakashi que se mantenía al margen.

—Lo bloqueaste. — subsanó la duda que mantenía inquieto al azabache—. Pero no sé por cuanto tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo o terminará por descubrirlo, no puedes mantenerlo oculto.

—Es mejor si no lo sabe nunca. — cortó Itachi abriéndose paso entre ellos e ingresando a la habitación de su hermano menor, solamente para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

Podía parecer frío e indiferente pero cuando se trataba de su hermano menor… era algo muy diferente.

El peliplata no dijo nada, únicamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de baldosas cristalizadas.

—¿Irás a dar una ronda por los alrededores? —la voz de su compañera docente lo detuvo, obviamente se encontraba preocupada por los chicos y cualquier peligro que los rondara en ese momento.

— Sí. —afirmó el cazador que continúo con su andar introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos, dejando a Kurenai en medio del pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, se puso los audífonos y le subió el volumen a su reproductor de música. Y ni aun así tenía paz.

—¡Ya cállate frentezota! —rugió Ino harta de escuchar el lloriqueo de la pelirosa por Sasuke.

—¡Tú cállate cerda! —le gritó de vuelta la pelirosa, a la rubia comenzó a hinchársele la vena de cuello.

¡¿Por qué diablos les tocaba que compartir habitación?!

—¡Ya me tienes cansada con tus lamentos! —profirió la rubia—, ¡Además, Kakashi-sensei dijo que fue un desmayo por deshidratación va estar bien!

—¡Cállate mal imitación de yegua! —le dijo por la cola de caballo que siempre llevaba en el cabello— ¡Tú qué sabes!

Ino rechinó los dientes enfurecida y la pelea entre las dos comenzó, se lanzaron almohadas, ropa y todo lo que tenían al alcance. Ninguno sabía porque razón las habían colocado en la misma habitación, estaba bien que fuera para reducir el presupuesto del hotel pero… ¿colocarlas a ambas sabiendo que no se llevaban bien? No solo era una estupidez si no una locura con letras mayúsculas.

No obstante, enfrascadas en su pelea inútil e infantil, ninguna se percató de que Sayuri se encontraba sentada en medio de su cama con las piernas colocadas en la posición del loto; con la mirada fija y pensativa. Lejos de lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke y la pelea que había tenido con el **emo-zombie** , el episodio que tuvo hacía unas horas con Menma la había dejado desconcertada.

En un momento estaba bien y al otro estaba tan débil que no podía ni levantarse. No sabía si había sido el pánico de haberse perdido en ese lugar, pero se sintió rara… demasiado extraña… y luego lo de Sasuke.

 _—O… ¡¿Será que los poderes no descubiertos del emo-zombie hicieron eso?! —_ pensó alarmada colocando una cara de terror, torciendo la boca y llevándose las manos a la barbilla en un gesto típico de una adolescente asustadiza.

Miles de pensamientos invadían su mente y todas y cada una de ellas le infundían más ánimo a descubrir que era lo que escondía ese Akatsuki ojeroso. Pasó del susto a colocar una sonrisa psicópata y reír escandalosamente imaginándose la victoria sobre él… hasta que una almohada impactó contra su rostro.

—Au… — murmuró sobándose la nariz, finalmente se dio cuenta de la pelea en la que su prima e Ino estaban enfrascadas tirándose de todo.

Abrió grandemente los ojos y se tiró al suelo al ver volar un zapato, le pasó al ras del rostro, de no haberse tirado le hubiera dado en la cabeza. Al final no se salvó pues una bola de ropa le cayó en la cabeza, desde la posición en la que se encontraba tomo una prenda la extendió y…

Era ropa interior… ¡su ropa interior! Reconocería ese Hello Kitty pintando en sus bragas rosadas a donde quiera que fuera.

¡¿Por qué demonios esas dos estaban tirando su ropa interior?! Se levantó de un salto con la cara enrojecida.

— ¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué carajos hacen aventando **mis** bragas favoritas por el aire?! — vociferó enfurecida acercándose a ese par que hasta ese momento no habían notado su presencia.

— ¡Es su culpa! — respondieron al unísono, Sakura e Ino se miraron entre sí enseguida hicieron una mueca despreciativa — ¡No! ¡Es la suya! — volvieron a hablar acorde.

Sayuri puso cara de póker y torció la boca confundida.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Dejen de tirar mi ropa! — exclamó crispada la de ojos violeta.

— ¡Pues no es mi culpa que la dejes tirada! — chillaron ambas.

Se miraron de nuevo, parecía que rayitos emanaban de sus miradas y la batalla comenzó otra vez… y todos los huéspedes del hotel se dieron cuenta.

Eso sería un terrible problema…

Caminó a paso parsimonioso por los pasillos del hotel, escuchó el jaleo en la habitación que las Haruno y Yamanaka compartían pero lo pasó de largo. Ya tenía suficiente de adolescentes y estaba cansado de hacerle a la niñera, por una vez se lo dejaría a Kurenai y Asuma.

Ciertamente era un cazador necesitado pero tampoco llegaba al punto de ser tan buen samaritano y dejarle todo fácil a los demás, sus compañeros tenían a los alumnos menos problemáticos y él a los más terribles. Era justo que por una vez le hicieran un favor, aparte debía hacer algo…

Pasó los largos pasillos pintados en tonos cremas y cálidos, ojeando los cuadros victorianos, un par de ángeles tallados en mármol y subió las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Ahí la encontró, parada sobre el barandal de piedra de granito mirando hacia el horizonte con sus cabellos azules, casi negros, volando al viento.

Se acercó a ella sin el menor escrúpulo parándose justo a su lado derecho, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se percató de que su mirada azul dior buscaba algo. Ella se había percatado de su presencia desde antes de que abriera la puerta que daba a la azotea, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? — preguntó finalmente rompiendo el silencio, la interrogante tenía doble sentido.

—Lo que cambia el clima. — respondió comprendiendo a lo que se refería pero dando la respuesta más conveniente.

—Te desvías. — acusó frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Tú lo haces. — replicó ella sin desviar la mirada del horizonte, la negrura de la noche cubría todo el lugar pero ella seguía buscando.

El silencio se formó de nuevo fusionándose con el repentino clima gélido y el silbido del viento golpeando contra las ramas, las nubes grises transitorias ocultaban la luna y apenas dejaban ver las estrellas titilar en la lejanía. Como si fuese un mal presagio…

—Sé que no es de tu agrado verme aquí… — articuló inesperadamente ella — No te he seguido si es lo que piensas. — aclaró de una vez.

—No creo ser tan importante para eso.

El silencio era sofocante y el ambiente tenso. Parecían dos extraños sin serlo realmente.

Era como si entre ellos existiera una delgada pared, tan delgada como el grosor de una tela, a la vez tan fuerte como una muralla de roca sólida y tan difícil de traspasar como el acero. El orgullo y el profesionalismo nada tenían que ver aquí, pero jugaban un buen papel.

La observó nuevamente por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, paseaba la mirada esperando encontrar algo o alguna respuesta por lo menos a todas sus dudas.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? — indagó de nuevo, esta vez interesado.

—¿No lo sientes? — inquirió mirándolo finalmente, éste la observó frunciendo el ceño.

—El clima… — murmuró cayendo finalmente en la cuenta.

Para quien no supiera a lo que se refería parecería una plática trivial acerca de nimiedades, pero no para ellos que eran tan minuciosos.

—El ambiente por aquí siempre es cálido, por las noches frescas pero no frías. — comentó ella devolviendo los ojos al frente.

—Como si algo nos hubiera seguido…

—O como si la muerte los estuviera rondando. — sentenció seria.

Irónicamente una fuerte brisa se soltó y zumbó en sus oídos, como si fuese una confirmación de lo antes dicho. Él se acercó y ella se tensó girando bruscamente la cabeza hacia la derecha como si hubiese escuchado algo.

—Kakashi, debemos bajar. Tres de tus alumnos acaban de escaparse. — informó observándolo levemente.

El peligris frunció tenuemente el ceño, esos niños no podían mantenerse quietos y él no podía tener un momento de descanso.

—¿Podrás ubicarlos? — Katleia asintió.

—En un rango de más de doscientos metros, pero si la temperatura sigue descendiendo no podré hacerlo.

Cuestión que comenzaba a preocuparles ya que súbitamente el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse más helado.

—Bien entonces vamos.

Y cada uno desapareció de la azotea a su manera.

Sakura miraba a su alrededor mientras trataba de abrigarse más con su suéter blanco, intentado por todos los medios darse calor ya que le parecía que la temperatura había descendido inesperadamente.

— Sayuri… — llamó con miedo —…será mejor que regresemos.

La pelirosa no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando salió con su prima, o más bien sí. A Sayuri se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de dejar a Ino con todo el orden de la habitación, ya que Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei las habían castigado.

Y eso no era todo, arreglar la habitación era poco comparado con lo que les tocaría al llegar nuevamente al Instituto.

Pero no, a su prima se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escaparse para librarse del castigo y de paso, dejar que Ino hiciera todo por comenzar con la pelea entre ellas. Y estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera reparó en que a pesar de que el hotel era uno de los mejores del lugar, también estaba rodeado de una exagerada vegetación en la cual podrían perderse dado que no conocían sus alrededores.

—Deja de ser miedosa, Sakura. — habló sin importancia Sayuri ocultando su propio miedo, sin contar que no sabía ni cómo demonios habían llegado a parar ahí.

No sabía porque, pero le parecía que a cada paso la vegetación era más espesa y los árboles más grandes, sin tomar en cuenta que los grados bajaban cada vez más haciendo el ambiente casi glacial al punto de entumirle los músculos del cuerpo, sobre todo sus piernas, parecía que en cualquier momento dejarían de responder como le había sucedido esa misma tarde.

—Sayuri… mejor volvamos, esto no me gusta… — dijo de nuevo la pelirosa parándose al escuchar un ruido extraño.

La castaña también lo hizo.

—Si tan solo supiera como volver… — murmuró la otra intentando inútilmente que su prima no la escuchara.

A Sakura pareció que los pelos se le encresparon y la vena de su frente se hizo más grande al punto de que latía de forma arrítmica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes cómo volver?! — chilló enfurecida.

—B-Bueno… ¡es culpa tuya! — reclamó señalándola con su dedo acusador — Si no me hubieras sacado casi arrastrada de ahí hubiera tomado una linterna. — añadió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con su boca casi teatralmente.

La pelirosa gruñó molesta, ¡ahora resultaba que estar metidas ahí era culpa suya! ¡Si claro! ¡Cómo no!

Su culpa… si seguro.

—Vámonos, es mejor que encontremos la salida a este lugar antes de que se den cuenta de que nos escapamos. — graznó malhumorada la Haruno dando vuelta sobre sus talones para volver por el mismo camino por el que llegaron.

Pero una fuerte ventisca se soltó, un búho cantó intensamente y el sonido de las ramas y las hojas al agitarse les hizo dar un brinco asustadas.

—Sakura… — llamó con pánico al ver como las hojas terrestres se movían como si alguien se encontrara cerca.

De repente emergió una figura de entre las sombras.

—¡AH! — gritaron ambas presas del pánico.

La silueta se hizo para atrás producto también del susto y luego les apuntó con la luz de la linterna que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Menma? — preguntó Sayuri inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerrando los ojos — ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Casi nos matas de un susto! — reclamó alterada.

—No es mi culpa. — habló él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — interrogó la pelirosa al chico.

—Vine a buscarlas antes de que los profesores se den cuenta de que salieron.

Una buena razón o más bien excusa, ambas asintieron, no obstante; Sayuri aún tenía la mirada entrecerrada. No sabía porque pero ese chico no le agradaba, no le daba buena espina… tenía algo que la hacía desconfiar.

—Bueno… entonces guíanos Menma. — pidió Sakura amablemente sonriéndole al rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

—Por aquí. — dijo él girando sobre sus talones y guiándolas por un sendero que ellas no habían visto.

Lo curioso es que era el camino opuesto por donde ellas habían llegado hacía unos veinte minutos, sin embargo, comenzaron a seguirlo. Más valía que regresaran antes de que los docentes se percataran de que no estaban y su castigo al llegar al instituto se alargara más de la cuenta. De una u otra forma se sintieron aliviadas de no ser las únicas que andaba por esos lares.

Lo que no notaron fue el brillo enfermizo que titilaba en los ojos de su compañero de clase, ni lo que había oculto detrás de esa sonrisa de amabilidad que les daba. Mientras caminaban solamente escuchaban el sonido de las ramas quebrarse al ser pisadas, las hojas ser apartadas con las manos y el viento silbando embravecido. Hasta parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría una tormenta, terminarían mojándose y de paso enfermándose.

Sayuri por su parte miraba hacia todos lados inquieta, parecía que lejos de salir de ahí se internaban más y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Oye Menma… ¿estás seguro que este es el camino? — indagó mirando al rubio que caminaba delante de ellas muy seguro.

—Sí. — contestó cortante.

Continuaron caminando hasta que nuevamente comenzó a sentirse de la misma manera que cuando estuvo en el templo… pero mucho más pronunciado, se sintió débil e incapaz de dar un paso por si sola. Se quedó de pie en medio del camino.

—Sayuri muévete o no saldremos de aquí. — regañó la pelirosa al darse cuenta de que no caminaba — Sayuri… — se acercó a ella preocupada.

La castaña no pudo mantenerse nuevamente en pie y cayó hincada sobre el suelo polvoso.

—¡Sayuri! —corrió alarmada hacia su prima— ¡Menma! — gritó buscándolo, pero tal parecía que se había adelantado.

Mientras que su prima parecía nuevamente perder sus fuerzas lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, el cansancio invadía todos sus sentidos y parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante esa presión extraña.

No tan lejos de ahí, un par de ojos las vigilaban mientras que una sonrisa escalofriante se formaba en sus labios.

 _—Es hora Menma… —_ le dijo nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza _—…recuerda lo que tienes que hacer._

La voz de su cabeza desapareció y su odio comenzó a emanar, era tan fuerte que parecía quemarle la piel y hacía sus venas palpitar frenéticamente; debía terminar el trabajo que dejó inconcluso esa tarde. Y de paso, se llevaría a la otra como medalla.

La temperatura comenzó a descender mucho más y un olor a azufre inundó el perímetro, junto al aroma de piel quemándose.

Todos pagarían la desfachatez de sus burlas… todos caerían al final.

Pero…

—¡Hey ustedes dos! — profirió una voz masculina de repente en el lugar.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó cómo dos figuras se hacían presentes en el lugar, sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer a una de ellas.

—K-Kakashi-sensei… — musitó la chica y luego observó a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Es que acaso no entienden que el hecho de que estén fuera del Instituto no quiere decir que pueden hacer lo que quieran. — aseveró el peliplata acercándose — ¿Qué sucedió? — le preguntó acercándose a una cansada Sayuri que parecía no poder articular palabra.

—N-No lo sé… — tartamudeó nerviosamente la pelirosa observando a su sensei de nuevo.

Hatake elevó la mirada hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba y ella se acuclilló a su lado revisando a la chica.

—Tiene los músculos entumecidos por el frío, igual que las cuerdas vocales. — manifestó la suave voz de la mujer revisándole los brazos, las piernas y la garganta — No debieron salir con este clima, mucho menos en esta zona. Es peligroso.

—Les gustan los problemas.

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada ante la dura sentencia de su maestro. Luego regresó sus ojos jade a ellos, curiosamente los observó mirarse entre sí de una manera extraña como sí….

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¡¿acaso ella era la novia de su sensei?!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, la temperatura sigue bajando y no le ayudará a desentumecerla. — sugirió Katleia poniéndose de pie.

Kakashi suspiró fastidiado, pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Sayuri y el otro por su espalda para después cargarla.

—Haruno, no te quedes ahí. — expresó con esa serenidad suya caminando mientras sostenía en brazos a su prima.

La pelirosa parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó inmediatamente siguiéndolos, sin embargo, Katleia se quedó de pie unos instantes y ladeó su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo fijando la mirada en unos arbustos… más no vio ni sintió nada más.

Enseguida comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, ajena a un adolescente que se escondía arriba en las ramas de los árboles con una expresión sombría y furiosa.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Hola! Nuevamente estamos subiendo continuación a este fic, paso rápido a dejar una N/A porque es tarde.

Hemos leídos sus comentarios y vamos a tomar en cuenta sus opiniones, solo queríamos dejar en claro si bien en este fic es primeramente de suspenso/terror, es verdad que hay un poco de romance o al menos está empezando a tener eso es porque es parte de la vida y también es cierto que va a haber parejas, sin embargo estas ya están decididas, por el momento no podemos decirlo pero creo que ya se estarán imaginando.

Tanto Kattherina como yo le estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y el tiempo que invierten en leer este fic.

Nos leemos en la próxima. Muchos saludos, abrazos y apapachos.

¡Adiosin!


	13. Capítulo 12- El sello maldito

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **El sello maldito**

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio, respiró profundamente por primera vez en el día. Dejó que poco a poco los sonidos a su alrededor empezaran a sosegarla junto con los ruidos propios de la oscuridad: el croar de las ranas junto al estanque del hotel, el ulular de los búhos y el sonidito casi imperceptible de los grillos que a cada tanto detenían su cántico para reanudarlo en la seguridad de la noche.

Era la primera vez desde que entró al dichoso Konoha High School of Terror que se sentía en paz, aun en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Entonces recordó: El desastroso día aún no había finalizado.

Y los acontecimientos aparecieron como imágenes en su mente: primero Sasuke y su insólito e inesperado desmayo por la tarde y Sayuri que dos veces tuvo que ser llevaba a cuestas a causa de un muy extraño entumecimiento en sus partes motoras.

Aunque esta vez apenas si podía mover sus extremidades, a tal grado que le era difícil hasta mover la boca, hazaña tan grande que era sorprendente. Quizás y se debía al ambiente gélido de esa noche, pero Sayuri era la persona más fuerte que conocía, tanto física como emocionalmente… Sobre todo después de…

—Haruno, ¿Qué hace despierta a esas horas? Sino mal recuerdo le dije que regresara a su habitación

—Sayuri… —murmuró. Se incorporó de su asiento haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su profesor—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio, este trabajo era sin lugar a dudas mucho más complicado que ser cazador. Estar lidiando con adolecentes problemáticos y rebeldes no era su idea de un buen trabajo, pero la paga era buena.

—Ella se encuentra bien, no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? Ella va a descansar aquí esta noche así que ve a tu habitación y descansa

—¿Cómo? ¿Ella va a dormir ahí?

—Entiendo tu preocupación Haruno —suspiró—, pero seamos realistas, ella descansará mejor en un cuarto aparte que el que comparte con usted y la Señorita Yamanaka

Sakura torció una mueca al recordar que ahora estarían solas Ino y ella. ¡Dios pero que suerte! Compartir cuarto con la problemática de Sayuri era una cosa pero tener que soportar sin su pilar a Ino Yamanaka era un reto mucho, muchísimo peor.

—Puedo cuidar de ella —echó su carta, no estaba dispuesta a regresar a ese establo que compartía con la yegua.

—No está a discusión Señorita Haruno, por última vez regrese a su habitación…

Un silencio perturbante reinó poco después, ya no se podían percibir los sonidos de los animales nocturnos. El rostro de su maestro se contrajo, como si hubiera algo que no le agradaba, ella dirigió su mirada hacia atrás sin entender a qué se debía aquella reacción tan extraña pues no había nada. Quizás su maestro en verdad se estaba –lo estaban- volviendo loco.

—No pienso repetirlo, vuelva a su habitación… —chirrió entre dientes.

Sakura lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes desde su lugar.

—No pienso irme sin al menos verla —sentenció.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te vayas

—No lo suficiente al parecer —Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de sus palabras y se tapó la boca.

¿Qué había hecho? Acaso ella… ¡¿Desafió a su maestro?! ¡Oh Dios! Tanto tiempo pasar con ella y ya se estaba convirtiendo en Sayuri.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar pesadamente, se talló con la palma de la mano el ojo cubierto por el parche. Necesitaba un serio descanso, quizás se lo tomaría cuando toda la situación terminara.

—Ella está bien, Sasuke está también ahí… Los está cuidando un Akatsuki junto con Kurenai

—¿Sasuke…? —De pronto lo entendió y se coloró hasta la punta de los pies—, ¡¿Me está diciendo que Sayuri está compartiendo cuarto con Sasuke-kun?! —una mano se posó sobre sus labios y sintió como el calor subía por todo su cuerpo en una extraña sensación.

—Guarda silencio… No nos quedó más opción, no podemos costear cuarto para cada desmayado o enfermo que aparece…

No sabía por qué le dio aquella explicación a su alumna cuando no era necesario darle ninguna, sin embargo de igual forma lo hizo.

La intensidad de los ojos negros de su maestro observándola la hipnotizó por un momento, se sintió tranquila de pronto aunque no le agradaba la idea de que Sayuri estuviera compartiendo dormitorio con el chico que le gustaba pero el hecho no le molestaba. Tal vez ya había superado la fase Uchiha por la que toda chica pasaba.

Un Akatsuki y Kurenai-sensei estaban cuidándolos, entonces todo debería estar bien.

—De acuerdo, me iré pero mañana vendré a verla

Kakashi se sintió satisfecho pero no lo estaría completamente hasta que esa chica estuviera en su habitación, por lo que decidió acompañarla, además de conociendo el comportamiento de Sakura, lo más seguro es que en el corto trayecto hasta su estancia se vería envuelta en alguna clase de problema y no estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo de nuevo.  
.

Itachi era consiente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera de la habitación y el comportamiento de Kakashi era sin duda indecoroso pero lo comprendería. Lidiar con ese par de primas era extenuante y a veces no quedaba más opción que sacar el arma secreta y utilizar la habilidad que solo los usuarios de la técnica ocular podían conocer; además de haber mentido vilmente a esa chica. Él se encontraba al cuidado de los dos, eso era cierto, pero Kurenai se había retirado hace unas horas a descansar, quedando él a cargo de su hermano menor y… esa chica que dormía plácidamente en su lecho.

—Sayuri Murasaki…—susurró cruzado de brazos y sin mover ni un músculo—. Quien diría que dormida eres tan tranquila

¿Qué le habrá pasado? Eran dos veces en un día, lo cual era extraño. Una chica tan energética, una atleta innata y problemática en todos los sentidos, eso debe haber sido obra de…

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Podría ser que…? No, eso era imposible. Pero ¿Qué otra explicación podría ser? A menos que tenga un grave padecimiento, lo cual dudaba.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió: energía oscura, no muy lejos de ese lugar. Seguramente los catedráticos ya se habrán percatado al igual que sus compañeros Akatsuki.

Pero sino mal recordaba, Deidara y Sasori estaban lo bastante alejado del hotel como para tardar varios minutos en regresar. Kisame iría pero su habilidad no era la correcta, no, ninguno de ellos podría, ni siquiera Kakuzu o Hidan.

No podía quedarse en ese cuarto siendo el guardián privado de los enfermos aunque no podía dejarlos a su merced conociendo la situación. Itachi se incorporó, observó a los chicos en sus camas, parecía no afectarles esa energía, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Por lo general cuando hay energía oscura en su interior reacciona a la exterior, sino se mantiene sosegada hasta que se activa.

Ni siquiera el sharingan es capaz de percibirla, únicamente cuando se perturba.

Se dirigió hasta la ventana silenciosamente para asegurarse de que sus presentimientos fueras los correctos. Lo confirmó al instante. Provenía del bosque.

Sus iris se tiñeron de rojo y tres espigas se deslizaron por éste. No podía dejarlo sin protección.

—Deberá ser suficiente

—Así que también lo has sentido

—Si —observó la espesura del bosque frente a él indiferente.

—¿Qué está esperando Sasori-danna? Hay que ir, es nuestro deber como…

—Idiota

Deidara chirrió los dientes y frunció el rostro a tal grado que parecía implosionar.

—¿Crees que tu habilidad servirá de algo? —arqueó la ceja observándolo con cansancio.

—¿De qué está hablando Sasori-danna?

—"Katsu", ¿Acaso crees que será de utilidad en esta situación?

Deidara parecía contrariado y se detuvo a pensar un momento en las palabras de su compañero. Katsu era una técnica que podría utilizar con cualquier cosa o persona de ser necesario pues necesita materia en la que explotar.

Ahora entendía… su técnica no serviría con cosas inmateriales, como seguramente lo que apareció a unos kilómetros al oriente.

—Tiene razón —finalmente lo dijo aunque le raspó la garganta admitirlo.

—Mi técnica tampoco es de utilidad, sin embargo, aún podemos descubrir si hay alguien detrás de estos sucesos

—Muy bien

Sasori asentó la cabeza y unos hilos imperceptibles para el ojo humano normal salieron de las yemas de sus dedos.

Lo más que podrían hacer por ellos en ese momento era asegurar la zona, cerciorándose de que no hubiera terceros controlando la situación.

Tenía que darse prisa. Estaba cerca, muy cerca como para dejarlo ir, podía sentirlo.

—Kakashi, doscientos metros al noreste, gira veinticinco grados hacia la derecha

—Entendido

Eso le sabía al pasado. Sin saberlo, añoraba el sentimiento que le proporcionaba salir de caza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradecía la presencia de Katleia en ese lugar.

—¡Detente!

—Nos ha alcanzado —murmuró.

Kakashi sonrió de lado complacido, esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.

Las copas de los árboles comenzaron a danzar en un vaivén incierto, la temperatura bajó varios grados lo podía saber con exactitud a causa del vaho que salía en sus exhalaciones.

—Llegan a tiempo Itachi, Kisame

—¿Oh? Pero si Kakashi-sensei está aquí también y yo que pensé divertirme un poco destrozando cosas

La presencia se hacía cada vez más imponente, todos estaban alerta formando un círculo dándose las espaldas. Se oía el moviendo de los arbustos aquí y allá, siempre estaba en diferente lugar por lo que era difícil dar el primer asalto.

De pronto el viento cesó, la temperatura regresó a la normalidad y el ajetreo en los arbustos se calmó.

Se encontraban a la expectativa, esperando a que algo más ocurriera, algo que nunca llegó.

Kakashi inspeccionó los alrededores de la zona, esperando encontrar algo que lo entretuviera o diera indicios que estuviera ahí. Nunca en su vida como cazador había experimentado algo como eso, casi siempre aparecían y atacaban en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad, pero esta vez fue diferente y no sabía la inquietante razón.

Frente a él, a unos cuantos metros un brillo llamó su atención. Como polvo refulgiendo nítidamente esparcido en el aire. Kakashi se posó en cuclillas para poder inspeccionarlo entre sus dedos.

—Este es el rastro que dejan los portales del inframundo —tanteó el polvo rojo en su mano.

—Qué extraño —dijo Katleia detrás de él—, Un portal aquí… Esperaba que fuese otra cosa, pero no un portal

—Aquí esta —mencionó Itachi lanzando un pequeño jarrón—, Es del templo, esto seguramente contiene la energía suficiente para abrir uno pequeño y por corto tiempo

—Esto debe haber sido lo que le ocurrió a Murasaki —dijo inspeccionando el artículo—, En el templo y el bosque ¿no?

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Quiero hacerlo, porque si no eso significaría…

De pronto Itachi sintió dentro de su cuerpo como si un cristal se rompiera en mil pedazos. Fragmento a fragmento se clavaba en su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente casi saliendo de sus órbitas. Aún estupefacto por la sensación giró con parsimonia su cabeza hasta observar la habitación a un par de kilómetros, justo donde los había dejado.

La protección que había conjurado antes de irse se había roto.

—Itachi…. Itachi ¿Sucede algo?

Kakashi lo miró por un instante que bastó para entender. El de cabellos plateados cerró su ojo derecho y vislumbró en dirección hacia donde había partido el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Ese era…

—¿Kakashi?

—El hotel

Los observaba con intensidad y se relamió los labios saboreando el momento. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

 _Ellos hacen tu vida miserable_

—Si, ellos lo hacen.

 _Tráemelos Menma, ellos pagaran por tu desdicha, tráemelos_

—Lo haré, se los llevaré.

 _Haz lo que has venido a hacer aquí Menma…_

—Lo voy a hacer.

Esos dos pagarían por todo. Aunque ahora sus vidas eran más preciadas y por ello los dejaría con vida tal y como se lo había pedido… pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tic-toc, tic-toc y entonces apareció.

 **El sello maldito.**

Sí, eso era…. Había cumplido con lo que le había pedido, pronto lo dejaría disfrutar del asesinato a sus compañeros de clase. Los muy desgraciados sufrirían por haberlo menospreciado. Eso estaría por terminar muy pronto.

Ahora se divertiría junto a ellos.

El popular y buen mozo Sasuke Uchiha, había despertado esa parte que les era de utilidad y esa chica que en varias ocasiones trató de hacerla sucumbir, había algo en ella que lo impedía, como si su fuente de energía nunca se agotara. No sabía por qué la había pedido a ella… tenía tantas ganas de atravesarla con sus propias manos y arrancarle miembro por miembro que le era casi imposible contenerse.

El cuerpo de Menma empezó a temblar contra su voluntad. Un ardor recorrió su cuerpo incrementando su intensidad a cada segundo. Menma gritó, sin embargo no emitió sonido, como si sus cuerdas bucales hubiesen sido cercenadas de su cavidad. Lava empezó a emanar por borbotones de su boca inundando el suelo a su alrededor y cayendo sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo se tensó como una piedra.

La lava se enfrío en su cuerpo solidificándose, formando una crisálida de roca. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando empezó a cuartearse, cayendo pedazo a pedazo en diminutas partecitas hasta que finalmente se liberó completamente.

—Que desastre —limpió la manga de su camisa con desdén.

Menma arqueó la ceja con la cabeza en alto, observando a los dos chiquillos como quien observa a un experimento.

—Sasuke —sonrió de lado—, vas a serme de mucha utilidad, démosle gracias a esta mocosa quien activo el sharingan, todo el enojo y rencor hacia tu hermano fueron tan grandes que explotaste, si, también hay que agradecerle a él —observó a Sasuke junto a su cama—, ¿Y cómo? ¡Ah sí! Ella

Giró con elegancia hacia la cama conjunta.

—Querida, parece ser que tienes un alto sentido de la supervivencia, aunque muy mala suerte —tomó una hebra castaña entre su mano fuertemente y la llevó hasta su nariz olisqueando el ligero aroma—. Es tiempo de devolver a Menma

Humo negro empezó a fluir desde el suelo bajo sus pies envolviendo cada parte de su cuerpo enrollándose en sus extremidades efímeramente hasta colocarse en su cabeza, el ligero humo se convirtió en espesura oscura. El color azul de las orbes de Menma se habían oscurecido a tal grado que se tiñeron de negro con un peculiar brillo que titilaba en rojo sangre. Una sonrisa socarrona surcó su rostro.

—Hasta pronto

Y con esas últimas palabras el humo consumió su cuerpo haciéndolo desaparecer.

Justo en ese momento una capa con nubes rojas revoloteó en el umbral. El agitado y casi imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho no se debía a su anterior carrera y las diminutas perlas cristalinas heladas que se deslizaban por su sien y le pegaba el cabello tampoco.

A cada paso que daba su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho. Él los había dejado solos, lo llamaban genio, pero… uno hubiera predicho esto, uno lo hubiera evitado.

Tragó saliva al acercarse a las camas.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca observó con el sharingan activo una marca en el hombro izquierdo de él, derecho de ella, una marca que se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo debajo de la piel.

Oh no… había llegado demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	14. Capítulo 13- Bajo sospecha

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Bajo sospecha.**

Se había quedado ahí parado, congelado, la visión de su hermano repleto de todas esas marcas negruzcas cubriéndole el cuerpo…

No, no podía ser posible. Había llegado demasiado tarde, como dejó que la ansiedad por un poco de acción lo venciera y descuidara a su hermano pequeño… ¿Cómo? Sin embargo, no había tiempo para lamentaciones; debía hacer algo por Sasuke.

—Alto. — atajó una voz femenina y sintió un agarre en su brazo derecho.

Itachi frunció el ceño irritado.

—Es mi hermano. — manifestó con enfado volteando a ver a la mujer de cabellos negro azulado, se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar equivocadamente que se trataba de Kurenai.

—Entrar ahí no será de ninguna ayuda. — lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

Antes de replicar la vio sacar algo del bolsillo de su cazadora, eran cuatro especies de cristales cortados irregularmente, con velocidad y exactitud tiró dos a cada lado de las camas formando una línea vertical. Se acuclilló en el suelo, colocó dos dedos frente a su nariz cerró los ojos y la escuchó murmurar un par de palabras en una lengua extraña, a él le pareció latín.

Repentinamente y para su sorpresa la habitación comenzó a emanar una especie de humo entre negro y púrpura, que se hacía mucho más fuerte y renuente alrededor de su hermano y la chica Murasaki… espirales se formaban y se concentraban en los cristales que poco a poco iban oscureciéndose absorbiendo toda energía oscura que se encontrara en la habitación y su alrededor.

Los demás se mantenían al margen, sin embargo, Kakashi tenía una mirada extraña, sus ojos entornados denotaban duda y familiaridad a la vez, también un poco de orgullo que contrastaba con la diminuta sonrisa que se notaba tenía bajo la máscara. A veces tener a un Asamiya cerca era lo mejor.

Aunque tenía muchas dudas surcándole la cabeza, y no todas podía decir que eran buenas. Finalmente la fuerte aura negativa del lugar se desplazó. Katleia se puso de pie y con paso lento recogió los cristales que ahora tenían un matiz negro, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a Sayuri; arrugó levemente el entrecejo. Sacó nuevamente un cristal traslúcido con brillo resinoso en color pardo amarillento, medía cuando menos tres centímetros.

Abrió la palma de la mano de la chica y lo colocó sobre ella, cerrándola nuevamente. Eso ayudaría a despejar la negatividad interna.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Itachi que se había acercado a su hermano hacía un rato y había visto cada movimiento de la nueva integrante del plantel.

Katleia dirigió sus ojos azul dior hacia él y en un movimiento rápido le tiró una piedra parecida a la que acababa de colocar en las manos de Sayuri. El Uchiha mayor miró el cristal sin comprender exactamente porque razón se lo daba.

— Es un cristal de azufre. — le dijo, éste miró el objeto y luego a ella — Absorberá el aura negativa que hay dentro de tu hermano y las marcas desaparecerán. — Señaló — Pero solo es un efecto temporal, lo demás depende de ustedes… — lo miró a él y luego a Kakashi, ambos sabían a lo que ella se refería — Ponlo en su mano y retíralo antes de que despierte. — se enderezó, el azabache asintió comprendiendo.

Katleia guardó los cristales en una pequeña bolsa negra dispuesta a retirarse, entonces se dio cuenta de que ahí ya se encontraban Asuma y Kurenai junto a Kakashi, los recién llegados tenían una mirada y un gesto de preocupación bastante evidente. Pero pasó de largo, también se percató de que los chicos ya no se encontraban ahí y supuso que los habían mandado a asegurar el perímetro.

— Necesitamos hablar. — musitó seriamente Kakashi al pasar por su lado, ella se detuvo un instante y lo miró tenuemente. Sonrió de lado en forma orgullosa y altanera como diciéndole: _Búscame entonces_.

Se retiró sin contestarle pero sabía que él había comprendido bien el mensaje.

Y muy lejos, a kilómetros de ahí, específicamente en uno de los Colegios más prestigiados de toda la ciudad se encontraba una rubia a punto de colapsar junto a su escritorio por tanto golpe que recibía. Cerca pero a una prudente distancia, se encontraba Shizune intentando por todos los medios habidos y por haber calmar su furia, o todo el mundo en sus alrededores se daría cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía ahí.

Si no es que lo sabían ya…

—Tsunade-sama… — intentó con voz nerviosa Shizune.

—Dime, Shizune. ¡Dime cómo es posible esto! — exclamó con voz sumamente molesta.

En la escala del uno al diez, le daba un ocho punto cinco que pronto se convertiría en certero diez y llegaría a la furia en su máxima expresión. Y no era para menos, hacía escasos diez minutos recibieron la llamada de Kurenai informándoles todo lo sucedido y lo último… lo último simplemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—T-Tsunade-sama…

—¡¿Dónde está Tobi?! ¡Llámalo! — la ignoró nuevamente.

La azabache emitió un suspiro agotada, si no se calmaba tendría que recurrir a… eso, aunque no le agradara la idea en lo absoluto.

—No te veo moviéndote, ¡ve! — ordenó a voz en grito.

Pero repentinamente y como un llamado celestial según Shizune, la figura del enmascarado Akatsuki se hizo presente en la oficina de la directora.

—¿Mandó a llamarme, Tsunade-sama?. — habló respetuosamente el Akatsuki dándole un simple vistazo a la azabache que le agradecía infinitamente su oportuna llegada.

—Sí. ¿Ya tienen algo?

El hombre negó y eso solamente logró aumentar la ya creciente furia en la rubia, que amenazaba con estallar al más simple pinchazo.

—¿Cómo es posible que se hayan pasado toda la tarde en investigaciones y no tengan ninguna actualización? — espetó Tsunade.

—Ya sabe que el proceso puede ser tardado, estamos cubriendo todo lo que podemos. — articuló seriamente Tobi.

La rubia tomó aire exageradamente, estaba furiosa y se estaba desquitando con quienes ninguna culpa tenían; ellos estaban haciendo todo lo que podían pero su frustración le estaba llevando al límite. Y es que no solo estaba frustrada, sino sumamente preocupada.

Aun no encontraba nada que la llevara a lo que sucedía realmente ni respondiera a los cuestionamientos ¿Cómo podía alcanzarlos hasta allá? ¿Tanto se extendían sus brazos? ¿Y cómo ellos no podían dar con el paradero de su ayudante? Porque estaba segura de que tenía un subordinado.

Se masajeó las sienes, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y comenzaba a dolerle. Finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien, ve. Cuando tengas alguna novedad avísame inmediatamente. — pidió, Tobi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del despacho de la directora; no sin antes darle una significativa mirada a Shizune.

La Senju se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de cuero y cerró los ojos, aun masajeaba sus sienes tratando de aplacar el creciente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse más grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar… — murmuró fastidiada.

—Pues creo que esto le servirá. — escuchó el golpe del cristal contra la madera y abrió los ojos fijándose en el vaso de sake.

Sonrió para sí misma, eso siempre hacía que Shizune diera su brazo a torcer con respecto a su alcohol. Bueno, por lo menos algo medianamente agradable sacaría de ese momento.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el vaso y se bebió todo su contenido de un solo trago, al instante sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta que le provocó toser un par de veces. Hacía tiempo que no bebía.

—¿Dijeron algo más sobre la nueva catedrática? — preguntó su fiel asistente sirviéndole más sake.

—No. — articuló la rubia.

Aunque sí le habían dicho un par de cosas que le llamaban la atención y despertaban su curiosidad… sin embargo, las mantendría así hasta poder conocerla personalmente. No obstante, esa era otra que tenía para agradecerle a Tobi.

Tomó el vaso y dio vuelta en su silla de cuero para observar el cielo nocturno… era tan fúnebre que podía sentir la frialdad del clima aun con el calefactor encendido. Por el bien de los alumnos y el suyo propio esperaba que lo que planeaban diera resultado.

Mandó a reforzar la seguridad en los alrededores del hotel, no quería más fallos ni más trampas. Porque sí, lo que se había suscitado hacía unas cuantas horas había sido no más que una vil trampa para dejar a los chicos indefensos. Una en la que cayeron redondos, pero estaba seguro que el que más se arrepentía de tomar una decisión errónea era Itachi.

Y no lo culpaba, lo que se venía de ahora en adelante no sería lo más sencillo del mundo. Ahora ninguno podía permanecer lejos de Sasuke y esa chica, alguno tendría que estar cerca por si sucedía lo inesperado.

Resopló fastidiado, más horas como niñera.

Era en este preciso momento cuando se arrepentía de haber dejado su anterior trabajo como cazador, era más arriesgado y con menor paga pero había más adrenalina y definitivamente no había niños malcriados que cuidar.

Miró a su alrededor percatándose de que el clima ya no se encontraba tan frío como hacía unas horas atrás, aunque el ambiente seguía siendo mortuorio. Únicamente escuchaba el cantar de los búhos y el crujir de las ramas secas al ser pisadas.

—Vaya ambiente el que escogiste. — ironizó al encontrarla parada frente a una especie de fuego rubí.

Ésta lo miró a través de la llama ardiente otorgándole a sus ojos una luz extraña, le hacía recordar muchas cosas…

—Necesitaba destruirlas. — profirió mostrándole los cristales oscurecidos y tirándolos a las llamas que ardieron vehemente y estallaron formando un extraño manto verdoso y violáceo con tintes negruzcos.

Poco a poco la llama descendió y volvió a su color rojizo, pasando al naranja rápidamente.

Se miraron fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, serios. Antes tenían una compenetración perfecta, ahora parecía que no se conocía pero sabían en el fondo que no era así y que seguían siendo los mismos de hace años, solamente que eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo abiertamente.

Ninguno dijo nada, se evaluaban mutuamente tratando de encontrar un punto de donde partir. A Kakashi su presencia aun no le cuadraba, ¿Qué hacía ahí? O ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Esas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza desde haceía horas, y ella no tenía la menor intención de contestarlas si no se las hacía directamente.

—¿Por qué me sigues, Kakashi?

—No te sigo. Necesito respuestas. — contestó tajante.

—La única que puedo darte es que esto que ha pasado hoy no es algo simple, va más allá de lo que ustedes creen y las personas a las que se enfrentan no son cualquier cosa. —expresó serena— Pero eso, tú ya lo sabes… — musitó caminando y deteniéndose frente a él.

El peliplata la observó fijamente, él era un cazador, ambos lo fueron en un tiempo pero ella… siempre había tenido algo especial que no supo descifrar y aun en ese momento lo intentaba. Katleia llevó las manos hasta su cuello y desató una cadena de plata que tenía un colgante en forma redondeada, pero no se fijó que al quitársela descubrió otra pequeña cadena de oro de la cual colgaba algo…

Un cristal roca.

—Úsalo, a ti te servirá más que a mí. — le dijo colocando sobre su palma la cadena de plata, con un cristal Yin & Yang DT pero él continuaba con la mirada fija en el cristal roca que llevaba en la cadena.

—Sabes que no creo en estas cosas.

Katleia soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

—Es curioso que lo digas, ya que tú me regalaste este. — le recordó asimismo guardaba la cadena bajo su camiseta negra ocultándolo de nuevo de la vista del cazador.

Kakashi no emitió palabra pero tampoco le devolvió la cadena de plata, ella lo rodeó dispuesta a retirarse de ahí.

—¿Por eso te fuiste? — preguntó severo y frío.

La hermosa mujer se detuvo a escasos metros y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—No tenía otra alternativa.

Se fue sin decir más, pero Kakashi no quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, sabía que había algo más y tenía que saberlo porque las cosas se podrían complicar… si no es que ya lo estaban.

Él también se fue de ahí, ajeno a unos ojos que los vigilaban, lo que acababa de presenciar era interesante… aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo para ellos. Ya luego lo pensaría, por ahora… todo había salido conforme al plan y por lo menos tendría el control parcial de sus víctimas.

Una sonrisa escalofriante se formó en sus delgados labios y pronto se esfumó de ahí, no quería que su ausencia fuera notada o todo se vendría abajo.

Ese día cuando abrió los ojos lo último que se esperó era ver a su prima con el rostro tan rojo que parecía un tomate a punto de reventar, su mirada aún era un poco borrosa y apenas distinguía entre manchones, aunque claro que a su prima la notaba no solo por el rojo incandescente que tenía pintado en la cara; si no también por el color chicle de su cabello.

Y es que… ¡¿Quién no distinguiría ese color entre un mar de personas?! Obviamente todo aquel que fuese poseedor de una buena vista y hasta el que no la tenía, pues parecía un algodón de azúcar.

Se cubrió la boca para no soltar una loca carcajada, ya que claramente llamaría la atención aparte de que su prima le preguntaría el porqué de su risa. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de aclarar su visión y se dio cuenta de la razón del sonrojo de su prima.

No era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor del Emo-zombie… a quien miraba fijamente mientras dormía. La pelirosa parecía hipnotizada con la cara del Uchiha, realmente no sabía lo que le veía.

Sacó la lengua en una diminuta mueca de asco y miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que en una esquina se encontraba el susodicho hermano mayor tendido en el sillón en una posición extremadamente incómoda. Tenía los brazos cruzados por encima de su tórax, la cabeza doblada en una posición que auguraba serios dolores de cuello y las piernas estiradas en un ángulo extraño… hasta le hizo ladear la cabeza intentando encontrarle lógica a su postura sin lograrlo.

Enseguida se fijó en la cara del Uchiha y… soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse, la cara de Itachi tenía una mueca raramente graciosa.

—¡Sayuri! — gritó Sakura.

Grito que logró despertar al Akatsuki, dio un brinco y casi cayéndose del sillón, provocándole más risa a la castaña que lo miraba tremendamente divertida desde su posición.

—¡Pero miren! ¡Si es el Emo-zombie durmiendo! ¿Acaso ustedes duermen? — preguntó fastidiándolo.

Apenas abrió los ojos y ya tenía que soportar a esa niñita… se tragó un gruñido, ya ni dormir en santa paz lo dejaban.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? — replicó indiferente arreglándose la ropa y su capa arrugada.

—Bueno… como son zombies, supuse que no dormían. — agregó tocándose la barbilla pensativa.

—¿Sabes? Dormida eres mucho menos molesta. — comentó el Uchiha acercándose a su hermano y quitando disimuladamente el cristal de la palma de su mano.

Sakura se mantuvo al margen de la discusión de ese par, realmente no quería tener más problemas con las autoridades del colegio, ya suficiente tuvo con haber retado a su sensei anoche. Su rostro adquirió un color aún más rojo al recordar la forma en la que le contestó anoche. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estuviste aquí?! ¡¿T-toda la noche?! ¡Eres un pervertido! — exclamó Sayuri sentándose de golpe y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua.

—No es como que quisiera estar aquí, tus ronquidos no dejan dormir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no ronco! — profirió molesta la castaña de ojos violáceos.

El azabache sonrió en su interior, hacerla enfurecer era tan fácil…

—Sí, sí lo que tú digas. — dijo él encaminándose hacia la puerta dispuesto a dejar la habitación — Será mejor que se apresuren o no tendrán tiempo de desayunar. — dicho eso salió de la habitación, afuera de esta se encontraba Kakashi esperando para relevarlo para que él pudiera ir a asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras que adentro se encontraba una Sayuri muy molesta por la indiferencia del Uchiha, ajena a una Sakura que la miraba entre preocupada y sonriente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — inquirió finalmente a su prima, ésta dejó su enojo y le sonrió.

—Un poco entumecida pero ya puedo hablar. — contestó haciendo una mueca de exagerado drama y luego desvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha menor — ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

—No lo sé… pero lleva mucho tiempo dormido. — expresó preocupada la pelirosa al ver a un sereno Sasuke que aun dormía.

—Kakashi-sensei dijo que había sido una deshidratación, a lo mejor es por eso que aun duerme. — se encogió de hombros la castaña.

—Supongo… — titubeó la pelirosa — Mejor vamos a desayunar, Kurenai y Asuma-sensei dijeron que había un cambio en el itinerario. — agregó pensativa, su prima la miró extrañada.

—¿Un cambio? ¿A dónde iremos?

—¡A la playa! — profirió emocionada la pelirosa.

Sayuri abrió la boca asombrada… ¿A la playa? Eso sí era un cambio, pues era un viaje de aprendizaje. Aunque seguramente lo que buscaban era distraerlos de lo sucedido últimamente, bueno, después de todo algo bueno habían sacado de todo eso.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No quiero quedarme sin desayunar. — exclamó la castaña levantándose de la cama y halando a su prima.

Ambas salieron cerrando la puerta de golpe, solamente entonces Sasuke se permitió abrir los ojos posándolos sobre el encielado de la habitación. Estuvo escuchando toda la plática entre las Haruno, despertó unos minutos después de que Itachi salió de ahí.

Se hizo el dormido para evitar las preguntas molestas y exagerada atención de Sakura, aparte de que aún continuaba tratando de recordar todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior sin lograr nada. Sus lagunas mentales no desaparecían, sin embargo… se sentía extraño en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No sabía cómo catalogar esa sensación de escozor en su pecho… a lo mejor no era nada, pero lo inquietaba de alguna manera. Respiró profundamente y decidió finalmente levantarse, no se quedaría ahí todo el día. Se sintió un poco mareado pero aun así se encaminó hacia el baño para poder ducharse.

Mientras que afuera, en un punto específico del hotel se encontraba un chico rubio con la mirada fija hacia la nada.

¿Sería bueno poner a prueba su nuevo poder? Sonrió temible…

—¡Menma! No te quedes ahí. ¡Vámonos! — escuchó la molesta voz de una de sus compañeras, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió fingiendo amabilidad.

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora voy!

Sus ojos brillaron antes de subir al autobús, ninguno notó lo que por ellos pasaban. Ninguno.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	15. Capítulo 14- ¿Sol, playa y arena?

**Autoras: NoOnis & Kattharina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **¿Sol, playa y arena?**

Fastidio, calor, sudor y más fastidio.

Oh, sí… odiaba estar bajo el sol a pleno mediodía y sudando como cerdo. Sobre todo si usaba un molesto traje sastre y el color negro solo empeoraba la situación.

Bajo el sol, en plena playa, con traje igual a la antorcha humana solo que sin llamas, más bien todo el fuego era interno. ¡Estaba asándose! En su vida se había sentido tan sofocado como en ese momento, ¡pero no! Tenía que estar ahí vigilando a los mocosos revoltosos.

En definitiva, era un cazador sumamente necesitado.

—¿Estás loco? — oh, esa voz irónica y burlona con ese toque delicado digno de una mujer hermosa.

Desvió la mirada un instante para toparse con el perfil de su ex compañera cazadora, de no haber llevado máscara hubiera visto su mandíbula contraída. La bella mujer llevaba un traje bikini de dos piezas, atada a su cintura una salida de baño corta que le llegaba a medio muslo, aunque una parte tapaba aquel tatuaje que tenía el diseño de una triqueta; grabado que él recordaba a cabalidad y conocía a detalle.

Se fijó en su piel lechosa y rosácea, parecía de porcelana destacada por el negro de su traje de baño y su cabellera azulada brillaba al sol.

—¿Huh? — contestó simplemente.

Katleia colocó una mueca de irritación y él sonrió por debajo de su máscara, sabía de antemano que ese tipo de respuestas le desagradaban de su parte.

—Solamente a ti se te ocurre andar en la playa con un traje negro.

—Creo que la loca eres tú. —respondió con su habitual indiferencia—. No recuerdo que tu abuelo te dejara andar así alguna vez…

—Mi abuelo era chapado a la antigua, apenas y dejaba que tú te me acercaras. — le recordó.

Y como olvidarlo… una vez casi lo castra.

—Sí… —contestó dubitativo—. Pero no creo que estuviera muy feliz de verte en estas fachas. —reclamó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido mirándola fijamente.

Está sonrió sardónica.

—Y no ve, así que no importa. —le dijo—. Al parecer no solo aprendiste de él lo que sabes, sino también su gusto por lo arcaico. — pinchó logrando que éste entornara los ojos pleno gesto de irritación.

—Si seguro…

—Ve a cambiarte eso o terminarás con insolación por la exposición al calor, aparte de deshidratarte.

Kakashi resopló y rodó su ojo visible con severo fastidio.

—Tan mandona como siempre.

—No recuerdo que te quejaras.

—En otras circunstancias no me molestaría. —musitó en un tono extraño, no obstante, dio media vuelta dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le decía.

No es como que le encantara seguir órdenes de mujeres, de hecho no solía seguirlas; por lo menos no al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, esa mujer tenía algo que siempre lograba que hiciera lo que le pidiera, no siempre o todo el tiempo, pero lo conseguía cuando se lo proponía.

—Vigílalos mientras vuelvo. —habló él peligris.

La mujer de ojos azul dior dio un asentimiento y lo vio marchar, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia el mar; donde se encontraba un grupo de alumnos jugando, bromeando y gritándose con cada ola que los golpeaba. Aunque su vista periférica le permitía vigilar a los demás que se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar, y sentir a los que estaban lejos.

No obstante, a pesar del clima caluroso y el sol abrasador; en el ambiente podía percibirse un poco de frío… como si la muerte estuviera cerca, rondándolos. No. Era algo más que eso, como si un demonio patrullara, vigilando cada movimiento.

Debía estar alerta, muchas auras malignas alrededor y posiblemente sus conocimientos en esa área oscura serían de utilidad.

Recostada sobre una toalla en la arena se encontraba Sayuri Murasaki, parecía más bien una de esas chicas que se creían estrellas de televisión pues llevaba lentes oscuros y un pequeño traje de baño de dos piezas en color morado, que acentuaban su piel clara y destacaba bastante bien las curvas que no se veían en su uniforme escolar.

A su lado se encontraba su pelirosada prima, que al igual que ella llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas y en el mismo tono de su cabello, a lo mejor un poco más pálido pero igual de aniñado. Aunque ella tenía una labor más interesante… mirar a Sasuke que jugaba voleyball con los demás chicos.

Suspiraba con cada salto que daba para golpear el balón.

—Límpiate la baba que estás mojando la arena. —articuló su prima medio fastidiada al ver el tonto enamoramiento infantil de su prima, con frecuencia se preguntaba si en verdad su cerebro funcionaba bien.

¡Es que no entendía cómo es que podía gustarle el hermano del emo-zombie! Quien además de ser emo era un creído, era sin duda el peor de los dos y ¡Lo orgulloso que estaba de ello! Si supiera que solo hacía el ridículo y las tontas que caían como su prima no eran más que eso: idiotas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!

La castaña bajó levemente sus lentes únicamente para enfocar a su prima.

—Vamos, Sakura. Todo el mundo se está dando cuenta que estás coladita por ese emo afeminado, ¡ni siquiera lo disimulas! —reclamó alterada.

La Haruno enrojeció hasta la última punta del cabello.

—¡Cállate Sayuri! —replicó escandalizada—. Si quieres te doy un megáfono para que lo hagas público. —refunfuñó entre dientes molesta.

—Ni que hiciera falta. —dijo la castaña con suficiencia—. Como si todos en la escuela no lo supieran ya, solo falta que vayas, te quites la ropa y lo montes.

Sakura enrojeció de furia y vergüenza por la franqueza de su prima, como siempre logrando sacarla de sus casillas.

—¡Sayuri! — profirió azorada.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Más su prima ya no le contestó, parecía distraída observando algo. Se percató de como su rostro pálido se ponía rojo, parecía como un tomate a punto de reventar. Así que como toda una curiosa que era, lo que le movía siempre a hacer todo tipo de tonterías… dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía clavada la pelirosada.

No observaron nada más ni nada menos que a un peliplata que caminaba en unas simples bermudas mostrando todo su imponente cuerpo, haber visto a Asuma-sensei ligero de ropas no era nada comparado con él. Y eso que su figura era bastante atlética, pero no tan marcada como la de Kakashi.

Inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nunca había visto a un hombre así con diminutas prendas así que prefirió desviar la mirada, topándose donde se encontraba la nueva maestra que ahora conformaba el plantel del Instituto, con la que hasta ese momento no habían tenido mucha interacción. ¡¿Ahora resultaba que todos los catedráticos eran modelos?!

Sayuri no pudo evitar mirarse los pechos y volver a ver los de Katleia simultáneamente para terminar con un bufido.

—Ni quien los necesitara.

—¿Dijiste algo Sayuri? —Sakura frunció el entrecejo sin desviar la mirada de aquello que le provocó un cosquilleo en el pecho.

—¡Nada! Nada solo que… no creí que Kakashi-sensei ocultara todo eso debajo de ese traje… —soltó Sayuri sin pena alguna.

—Ni yo. — contestó la pelirosada.

—¿Y porque no se quita esa maldita máscara? ¿Qué clase de defecto oculta? — preguntó de lo más extrañada al ver que llevaba la susodicha máscara puesta.

Comenzaba a pensar seriamente que ocultaba alguna deformidad en el rostro, y que le daba tanta pena su fealdad que no era capaz de mostrarlo al mundo. Aunque bueno… ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Solo un demente.

—Ni idea. — respondió Sakura que se hacía la misma interrogante.

No obstante, de un momento a otro se vieron cubiertas por una extraña sombra. La castaña parpadeó sin comprender, el sol seguía ardiente pero a ellas les hacía una sombra rara. Así que levantó la mirada y observó al objeto que obstruía su baño de sol.

O más bien, los objetos.

—¡Lord vampiro! —exclamó con una sonrisa — ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí en pleno día y a la luz del sol?! Que no ve que va a hacerse cenizas. —le dijo mientras le quitaba la sombrilla a Ino y se la colocaba al pelirrojo para que la luz solar no lo tocara—. ¡¿No ha entendido que puede… MORIR?! —enfantizó la última palabra.

—¡Oye! —gritó una molesta e indignada Ino al ver que le habían quitado su resguardo del sol.

—Hemos venido a tomar el sol no a que te ocultes de él, Ino. —se burló la pelirosa con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión chicle con patas. —respondió la rubia.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? — gruñó la Haruno irritada, con el rostro sulfurado y una vena palpitando en su frente.

—¡Como oíste!

Y ahí empezó la pelea del día entre ese par, ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a decirse de todo lo que podían, y si no, se lo inventaban. Sayuri suspiró, colocó su mano en la frente e hizo una negación profunda. Nadie podía ser más ingeniosa que ella con los insultos.

—Vaya prima la tuya… me impresiona. — habló por primera vez el pelirrojo al ver como Sakura tiraba a Ino al mar y ésta chillaba diciéndole que acababa de arruinar el alisado de su cabello.

—Sí, está loca. —respondió, Deidara la miró como si estuviera de broma.

Si Sakura estaba loca, ella estaba severamente desquiciada.

—Por cierto… vengo por mi pago… —Sayuri sintió muy cerca su aliento y al voltear tenía su rostro a un palmo, se había inclinado levemente para poder mirarla.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas delataba algo diferente.

—¿P-Pago? ¿Cuál pago?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —inquirió él—. Me ofreciste tu sangre y vengo por ella. —musitó en un tono ronco acercándose más.

Sayuri palideció, no, no podía ser posible. No quería morir, no tan joven y bella como se encontraba ahora. No lo haría a plena luz del día ¿o sí?

Mientras tanto su rubio compañero rodaba los ojos fastidiado, aburrido y cansado. Ya le estaba desquiciando la actitud de su danna para con esa chica.

La Murasaki abrió la boca pero solamente tragó aire, no pudo articular palabra. Sasori sonrió ante su mutismo y nerviosismo, se acercaba cada vez más a ella y…

—¡Sasori! —profirió repentinamente una voz masculina e indiferente.

El pelirrojo resopló y Sayuri dio gracias al cielo, a quien aún la quería lo suficiente para detenerlo. Enseguida miraron al emisor, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, su rostro reflejaba severidad y una pisca de disgusto; muy poco común en él.

—Hace quince minutos que se les ordenó ir a vigilar el otro lado de la playa, hay unos alumnos que se han escapado para ese lado y es su deber encontrarlos.

—¡Oye! No le hables así a Sasori-danna. —reclamó un enfurecido rubio.

—Yo le hablo como me plazca. — replicó el azabache con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Ya déjalo, Deidara. —manifestó serio el pelirrojo antes de que su compañero perdiera la cabeza y comenzara a explotar cosas a diestra y siniestra—. Vámonos. Nos veremos luego. —esto último se lo dijo a Sayuri mientras le daba una tenue sonrisa que lo único que le dio fue un escalofrío en la espalda.

La castaña se había quedado clavada con la sombrilla tapándola en un gesto atónito.

—Molestia. — murmuró el Uchiha retirándose parsimoniosamente de ahí.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

A unos metros de ahí, en una especie de mimetización se encontraba un joven rubio que sonreía de forma maquiavélica y atemorizante.

 _—Vamos, Menma… muéstrales un poco de lo que sabes…  
_  
Oh, aquella voz… aquella hermosa voz que siempre lo llevaba a la paz infernal. Su plan inicial había sido hacer algo pero… había dado un giro y… bueno, no importaba ya. Sus ojos azules se tornaron oscuros, como dos portales infernales y a lo lejos, en las claras y azules aguas del océano algo comenzaba a formarse…

Esto sería divertido.

Katleia y Kakashi se encontraban vigilando a los chicos cuando de repente algo captó su atención, el clima comenzó a permutar. Pasó de cálido a frío en cuestión de segundos y la luz del sol fue tapada por una nube transitoria, lo más curioso es que hasta ese momento… no había nubes.

—Kakashi… hay que sacar a los chicos del agua. — articuló Katleia, y él no se hizo esperar.

Con una señal de cabeza alertó a Kurenai y Asuma, éstos a su vez alertaron a los Akatsuki. Que con la excusa de que ya era mediodía y debían ir a almorzar lograron sacar a la mayoría, excepto a dos alumnas…

Una rubia con cola de caballo y otra pelirosada, ambas se gritaban y parecían enfrascadas en una pelea interminable. Katleia se precipitó hacia el mar, el remolino iba hacia ellas con una fuerza tenaz.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Sácalas! —le gritó antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Éste no se hizo esperar, así que sacó a la chica que tenía más cerca, Ino. Cuando fue por Sakura…

—¡AH! —gritó la pelirosa antes de ser sumergida por una fuerza invisible.

Hatake sin mediar también se sumergió, descubrió su ojo izquierdo intentando localizarlas. Y se topó con algo extraordinario… ese remolino tenía la figura de un brazo, musculoso y fuerte que daba giros mortales, su fuerza era aplastante y letal. Sus ojos se abrieron a tal grado que parecían saltar de sus cuencas y el aire comenzaba a escasearle en los pulmones, así que tuvo que salir para poder volver a sumergirse y tratar de encontrar a Sakura.

Cuando salió respiró a bocanadas y volvió a hundirse, pero el brazo que formaba el torbellino estaba mucho más alejado, tuvo que nadar contra corriente para poder alcanzarlo y ahí la vio, la pequeña mata de cabellos rosados estaba en medio de todo. Parecía que la rodeaba a propósito para que no pudiera salir y más alejada a ella… se encontraba su compañera, podía verla con una claridad tal que le parecía asombroso.

Sin embargo, en el momento que sus ojos dior se encontraron con su mirada bicolor comprendió, desde su posición la observó hacer unos cuantos movimientos que en lugar de extrañarle le sorprendieron, en la piel de sus brazos comenzaron a manifestarse una especie de marcas negras como runas. Ambos hicieron una señal con la cabeza y enseguida ella extendió sus brazos, mágicamente las marcas se extendieron en forma de cadenas con un brillo de fuego y plata que envolvieron el brazo que apresaba con su fuerza a una inconsciente Sakura.

El brazo formado con agua pareció como si se hubiese quemado, puesto que inmediatamente soltó a la pelirosa y Kakashi aprovechó ese momento para nadar hasta ella y sacarla a la superficie. La chica estaba inconsciente, así que se apresuró a sacarla del agua donde Kurenai y Asuma ya los esperaban, al ver a la Haruno en sus brazos e inconsciente temieron lo peor.

—¡Oh por Dios! — exclamó la azabache corriendo hacia ellos.

—Está… inconsciente. —habló el peligris jadeante—. El RCP… sacará el agua de sus pulmones. —dijo rápidamente volteándose hacia el mar, esperando ver a su ex compañera, pero… no la vio por ningún lado.

—¿Kakashi? —escuchó la voz de Asuma.

—Katleia sigue ahí. —contestó dispuesto a entrar de nuevo al mar.

—¡No! —lo detuvo Kurenai—. Mira.

De repente una enorme columna de agua se levantó con la fuerza de un huracán y tan peligrosa como un tifón, en medio se podía ver la figura de la Asamiya en una posición recta y pasiva, como dormida. Los brazos a sus costados y su cabello flotando conforme la gravedad del agua, a lo lejos logró escuchar a Sakura toser expulsando el agua de sus pulmones.

No obstante, su atención estaba en esa columna de agua que se levantaba como edificio y giraba contra las agujas del reloj. Preso de la preocupación y porque su vista estaba en una especie de bloqueo, no podía ver ningún signo vital en su compañera. Y los otros dos profesores estaban igual que él, pero inesperadamente una especie de cadena comenzó a rodear la columna en un movimiento contrario a su giro.

Eran las mismas runas que él había visto anteriormente pero su color había cambiado, ahora eran blancas, negras y doradas. Los giros era más rápidos y el pilar de agua parecía moverse en su dirección.

—Demonios… viene hacia acá. —musitó Asuma entre dientes— ¡Hay que movernos! ¡Vámonos! —profirió tomando el cuerpo de una confundida Sakura que no sabía dónde estaba.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó Kurenai al ver que el peligris no se movía de su lugar.

No obstante, antes de que el torbellino de agua pudiese alcanzarlos… estalló. Una gran explosión se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del lugar haciendo cimbrar los cimientos de los edificios, y a ellos haciéndoles perder el equilibrio por haber estado tan cerca. Hatake tuvo mucha suerte de no haberse hecho pedazos por estar a centímetros del pilar.

Pero desapareció al instante, en cuanto vio a Katleia volar por los aires. Él también surcó los aires para atraparla y bajar a suelo firme.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Kurenai que se acercó a ellos de inmediato, y había mandado a Asuma con Sakura hacia a donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

Hatake no contestó, revisó con una rápida mirada a su ex compañera y se percató de que un hilillo de sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios. Se sintió extraño, como una presión rara en su pecho…

—Creo que está inconsciente.

—Hay que llevarla al hotel, así podré revisarla mejor.

Éste únicamente asintió, y la cargó en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia el lugar. Más él sabía que eso solo era un efecto secundario de lo que había utilizado… la magia blanca y las artes oscuras no siempre eran una buena combinación.

A unos kilómetros se encontraba un rubio con sus ojos oscurecidos, pero con una mueca de dolor y disgusto en el rostro. Se miró la mano llagada, y soltó un pequeño quejido.

Eso no lo había contemplado, pensaba llevarse a la Haruno. Sin embargo, habían frustrado sus planes de nuevo y eso ya lo estaba cansando.

 _—Tranquilo cariño, pronto tendrás más fuerza. No la malgastes, solo espera._

Le susurró aquella voz femenina, calmada y pasiva. Dio un asentimiento a la nada, enseguida extendió la palma de su mano y de una extraña y retorcida forma comenzó a sanar todos sus tejidos destrozados. Sonrió de lado con suficiencia y desdén, luego desapareció.

Mejor regresar antes de que todos notaran su ausencia y comenzaran las sospechas.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_


End file.
